The Photograph
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words, what about a picture of Helga and Arnold together. HelgaxArnold. Please Read and Review. Complete.
1. Graduation

Hey it's me again with another story. This story was inspired by a simliar story I read several months ago. I mostly kept the concept of the story. The key element being the picture. Well I hope you enjoy the story.

Please R&R, not to be confused with rest and relaxation.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Arnold was walking home along side Gerald; they were come home from high school. "Ya schools out finally after all those years, so Arnold you excited about the senior trip?" The senior class had decided on Disneyland Resort California for five days as the senior trip. "Heck yeah, Gerald. Anyone who isn't must be insane" At the same time across town Helga was walking home with Phoebe. "I'm insane Pheebs" Phoebe looked at Helga confused "What do you mean Helga?" Helga let out a light sigh. "Well schools over, and where about to go on a five day senior trip to Disneyland Resort California, and I find myself not enjoying it as I should be" Phoebe looked at the ground "Does it have to do with ice cream?" Helga just nodded. "Well Helga you could use this opportunity to finally reveal you love for ice cream" Helga raised her brow at her choice of words. But she knew she had to use code words, fearing that someone might overhear them. "I guess your right Pheebs" Phoebe looked at her "You guess I'm right, I know I'm right" Helga let out a chuckle at Phoebe's response. "All right Pheebs your right, now can we continue?" "Yes" They walked to rest of the way toward their homes.

Arnold finally arrived home and waving good bye to Gerald. "See ya later Gerald" "Catch you on the flip side Arnold" Gerald left for his home. Arnold walked after the stampede of animals followed by Abner. 'Who do these animals belong to anyway besides Abner' Arnold thought before going in. "Hey Short man, how was school?" "It was fine grandpa" said Arnold as he took off his backpack. "So Short man, you all ready for your senior trip?" "Yeah grandpa, just have to pack a few more things" "Ok Arnold, dinners at 6:00" Arnold headed for his room. "Ok grandpa" Arnold could hear objects being thrown at Oskar from the hallway as well as Suzie yelling at him. 'Just another day at the Kokoshka's' he thought to himself and he could hear Mr. Hyunh singing his usual country song, which was a surprise since he was Korean. Arnold made it up to his room and grabbed the remote attached to the wall next door via velcro. He switch on his stereo and his favorite music came on, he had like the mix he burned a few days ago.

He went to work packing his clothes for the five day trip, he was excited about the trip, then thought that maybe, just maybe he can get Helga to show her soft side. For years he always felt there was something more to the mystery that was Helga, and he was determined to see the real her. Soon it was 6:00 when a knock came at the door, Arnold was shaken out of trance, "Short man, dinner's ready" "I be down in a minute grandpa" Arnold yell back through the door from where he was sitting. "Ok Arnold" He put a hand to his head "Man I lost track of time" he said to himself, he got up and left to have dinner. When Arnold was finished he went back to his room to continue packing for the Senior Trip which was the left after the graduation ceremony the next day.

It was Friday and the ceremony was almost over, one by one everyone received their diplomas. Arnold couldn't help but star at Helga as she walked up to the get her diploma, she had grown so much and so gradually that he hadn't noticed until recently. She was beautiful even if she didn't wear make up, there other popular girls and the guy didn't really think she looked great, then again it was Helga. He figured beauty was in the eye of the beholder, like a two people can look at a piece of art, one person will think it was the worst he ever seen, while the other will think it was the greatest thing he ever seen. Soon it was over and the parents mingled with the graduates congratulating them on their graduation. Arnold looked for Helga but he couldn't find her, then Gerald came up to him "Hey Arnold" Gerald saw the look of concern on his face. "Arnold, what's wrong?" Arnold snapped out of his trance "huh oh sorry Gerald" "Well, what's wrong with you? You seem distracted" "oh I don't mean to be, Its just I have a lot on my mind right now" "Ok whatever you say man, hey what do you say if we go find our friends" "Sure Gerald" they went off to talk with their friends.

Helga just starred at the scene from the bleachers holding her locket that she had for years, looking at the picture of Arnold. "Oh my love, why must I torment you? and why must I hide behind this mask hiding my true feelings for you? Why? I promise that this trip will be a trip not to forget, and I will finally reveal my love for you" she let out a heavy sigh " I know I said that a thousand times but this time will be different, this time-" "Helga come on we need to get to the buses" Phoebe interrupted her. Helga put the locket away, and ran off toward her friend. Everyone was already at the buses, and piling on to the buses. Phoebe had beet Helga to the bus. There were three buses, the first two had filled and Helga ran onto the last one, she found an empty sit, she would have sat with Phoebe, but she was with Gerald.

The seats filled up quickly then Arnold came aboard and found that all the sits were taken except for one, it just so happened to be with Helga, he just shrugged it off and sat down. Helga was starring out the window oblivious to the fact that Arnold sitting next to her, then the buses started off toward the airport. Helga felt the buses move and looked around and noticed Arnold sitting there "Arnold!" she was surprised to say the least. "Hi Helga, sorry there was no other open spaces" Helga put her bully mask back on. "Well don't get to comfortable bucko" "whatever you say Helga" he leaned back in the set. 'What was that about?' Helga thought to herself, 'can he see beyond my disguise? Its like whatever say to him doesn't seem to phase him one bit, like he can see right through me' She just shrugged it off, she figured it must have been from years of bullying that it doesn't phase him anymore.

The buses arrived at the airport a half hour later, as they got off the buses the students were handed out the tickets showing the set there at. Soon everyone was boarding the plane, Helga found her set, it was a window set behind the wing, she looked out the window, just starring, totally lost on thought. Then Arnold came in followed by Gerald and Phoebe. Gerald and Phoebe sat down at the sets across the aisle from Arnold. As Arnold found his set he was shocked to see Helga sitting there at the window. 'this can't be possible, it just can't. there's no way' Arnold though to himself. "Helga?" She looked at him "Chrimany, not you again football head" "Nice to see you to Helga" said Arnold sarcastically. "Just sit down hair boy" Arnold sat down and put on his seat belt. 'This is going to be a long flight' Both of them thought to themselves.

* * *

Well what did you think? please review, I will try to get out the next chapter as soon as I can. Untill next chapter see you later 


	2. The plane ride

Hey there again, here is chapter two.

Thanks to **Rally4ever**, for your advice, and I will do my best to write this story. Its bit of achallenge for me, to write this, but I will finish it, but if you have any ideas about what should happen later, please share them. I appreciate your feedback, Hey back in high school the first step was always peer review. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter I rewrote a couple times trying to feel out how the story will go.

Well I going to shut up now, enjoy.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 2

It is now two hours into the flight; boredom is setting in all around the plane as everyone can't wait to arrive in California. Helga for the most part let herself to starring out the window; Arnold was just trying to avoid the wrath of Helga and remained silent for the most part except when he would take to Gerald. Phoebe was reading a book was too transfixed on the book, oblivious to what was happening around her. Sleep started to take Helga and she drifted off to sleep. Another hour in and Arnold started dosing off, but not before he felt a head on his shoulder and an arm wrap around his. He looked at Helga stunned, fear made him freeze still, if she were to wake up he would probably meet 'old betsy' or the 'five avengers'. He just looked at her, she looked so peaceful, and calm, not the raging bully she usually is. How can someone so beautiful be so angry he thought to himself.

Another two hours in to the flight, sill another hour and half to California, Arnold was trying to keep his cool, while Gerald didn't help the situation any better. He kept poking fun of Arnold. "Sshhh" Arnold said trying to keep Gerald quiet. "Come on Gerald, she might wake up" But what Arnold didn't realize was Helga was already awake, she had woke up a half hour ago, but remained to feign sleeping, she felt she was in heaven being so close to Arnold, she must be dreaming because this couldn't be happening. Arnold looked at her softly with a kind heart, but Gerald noticed this. "Arnold, you can't seriously be falling for her" He looked at Gerald "What? What are you talking Gerald?" "That look on your face said everything, believe me I did have that class in psychology for a semester" He said being glad that he chose to take that class now.

"Well so what Gerald" Gerald was little taken back at Arnold's defense. "You mean to tell me that-" he leaned in whispering "You feel something for her, Helga G. Pataki? The one that bullied you the most out of everybody" Arnold just starred forward thinking. "Arnold, you can't possibly think she has a good side" Arnold looked at Helga then back to his friend. "So what if I do, and besides I took that class too, she seems to be covering for something, like she doesn't want anyone else to see, besides you know what they say 'to err is to human, to forgive divine'" Gerald was a little stunned. "So you saying you forgive her for everything she did to you?" Arnold looked at again. "Yes that is what I'm saying Gerald, I forgive her", Gerald just sat back in his set. "Whatever you say Arnold" Arnold knew he didn't believe him.

He looked at her again and couldn't help but wonder if he did have feelings for her. There were all those times she helped him, even though she proclaimed to hate him, then wait he almost forgot about the FTi incident that almost wiped out the neighborhood. She had professed her love for him, but it was just the heat of the moment…was it? He thought more about it and the more and more he thought, he was coming closer to putting two and two together. 'But if she loves me, then do I love her back?' Arnold though to himself, but maybe if he could get her to show her soft side maybe he will get his answer. Sometime later the captains voice came over the com. "Ladies and Gentleman this is your captain speaking, we will be landing in LAX in about 20 minutes, I would ask you now to please buckle and put your tray tables in the upright and locked position. Thank You" Helga pretended to wake suddenly and didn't say anything, Arnold was paralyzed with fear but was surprised that she didn't get mad at him.

Soon after the plane landed and everyone got the luggage and so forth, they made their way to buses. After another thirty minutes they finally arrived at Disneyland Resort. As they got off the buses, there was a board up with room assignments. A week ago students picked who they wanted to be teamed up with. Arnold knew that Gerald had signed up with Phoebe and since most of his friends had signed up with someone else mostly the girlfriends, so Arnold left himself open, little did he know that Helga also had no one so she left it open too. He looked over for his name and the room he was staying in. His heart sunk right next to his name was Helga G. Pataki. Right behind him was Helga herself and she saw the assignment. "I have to bunk up with you, chrimany, why can't I get a break?" Arnold turned around. "Hey I didn't pick this assignment Helga, so since were going to spend time together, maybe you can light up a bit maybe be nice for once" Phoebe came by a pulled Helga's shirt sleeve. "Excuse us Arnold I have to talk to Helga a moment" "Sure Phoebe, I go and get my key, see you later Helga" and he walked in to the distance.

"Listen Helga, you never get what you want, unless you are nicer" Helga just looked at her. "Okay so now you have your opportunity, don't ruin it." Helga just let out a heavy sigh. "Your right Pheebs, This maybe my last chance" She looked at the main doorway think how she was going to do this. "Come on Helga lets get going, it's almost eight" with that they ran to the building to find there rooms. Arnold had found his room, to his relief there was two queen size beds instead of one king size. Then he remembered the flyer that said the rooms would have two beds. He claimed the one near the door and set down his things and began to unpack. Then a few minutes later Helga came in the room, and sat down on the unoccupied bed, and put her things down. Arnold glanced over but Helga just glared at him and he went back to his luggage.

Helga remembered her talk with Phoebe and remembered that she should be nicer, and that she should try harder. 'I guess this a better time then never, I could at least be nicer, like a friend, or a truce. Yeah that's it a truce, it perfect' she thought to herself. "Arnold" she said softly Arnold stood up and looked at her confused, that she said it in a nice soft voice. "Arnold, listen I was thinking since we're here we should call a truce" Arnold thought about that am moment. "Sure Helga we could do that" Helga stood and walked to Arnold and extended her hand. "Let's shake on it" "Okay Helga" They shook hands on the truce, then just stood there dumbfounded for while.

Then Arnold spoke up "Hey Helga, you want to go on a few rides, the park closes at 12:00a today, so we have plenty of time" She looked at him "Sure Arnold, what ever floats your boat" The two went off to the park. Once they got there they were looking around. "So what should we ride first?" Helga was looking at the map. "How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" Arnold looked at the map to see where it was at. "Sure, let's go" then they head off toward the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. The line wasn't too long and were on the ride five minutes later. The ride was eventful and as the ride ended they to talk to each other, just as friends, like what are their plans after school and so forth. When the ride was over they were laughing together at the park worker they saw that wasn't supposed to be there. Arnold pulled out the map and pointed to another ride. "How about Indiana Jones Adventure?" "Sure Arnold" Helga said as the headed off again to another ride.

* * *

Well, what did you think, please review.

Untill next chapter, Jarel out.


	3. Photo Op

Hello its me again, be afraid be vary afraid. lol.

First I like to thank the people who review this story.

Special thanks to** Rally4ever**, once agian for you help and advice.

Thanks to **acosta pèrez josè ramiro** I appreciate your feedback and you tip, I think I just my work something that in the story, That kinda thing does happen.

Thanks to **American HOT Fender** for reviews, and also on "The Invasion" by the way I kinda blended the two movies as well put some of my stuff in there, I don't think it should ruin it too much.

Well On with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 3

Arnold and Helga made there way through the line until they made it to the end where the people got onto the ride. They could hear the video playing about the ride and sounds of the people around them. The ride attendant helped them the car and a few others got in too. Helga and Arnold were in the front as the car started off. First they saw the face, everyone the car looked the face, and then the ride started. The car made all sorts of turns left and right. Helga could feel the heat of the flames as the passed. Then all of a sudden the car stopped, the headlights shut off. A few seconds pass before they hear the engine start up again, when the lights came back on the wall in front of them was dozens of insects crawling around, Helga shrieked and grabbed onto Arnold tight and put her head on his shoulder. Arnold just smiled to himself, here he was with one the strongest girls he knows she became scared at the sight of bugs.

As they walk out of the ride, Helga just remained quiet, not saying a word. "So Helga you have fun on that ride?" She just gave him a pouted face. "I'll take that as a yes" He let out a small laugh. "What are you laughing about?" "Nothing" She pulled out the map and looked at the rides, and then one caught her eye, to get back at Arnold. "How about this one" He looked at what she was pointing at. "Oh-no not that one" "Why not?" She gave a puppy dog eyes, Arnold laughed on the inside. "Okay Helga" Helga dragged him to the ride, she knew this would be torture for him, her too but she wouldn't show it. Then they made it to the line for "It's a mall World". Arnold had heard about this ride and wasn't looking forward to it, the line moved quickly and they boarded a small boat.

Once they entered Arnold could hear the song.

It's a world of laughter  
- A world of tears  
It's a world of hopes  
- And a world of fears  
There's so much that we share  
- That it's time we're aware  
It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all (x3)  
It's a small, small world

There is just one moon  
- And one golden sun  
And a smile means  
- Friendship to every one  
Though the mountains divide  
- And the oceans are wide  
It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all (x3)  
It's a small, small world

The song had also been sung in different languages through the ride, once it was over they walked away they laughing, and reciting the song. "Well what now?" Helga asked, wondering what he wanted to do now. He took the map and looked at the rides. Since Helga made him go that ride, maybe he would return the favor, then he saw a ride that could do. "Well how about 'Snow Whites Scary Adventure' huh?" "You would dare?" "would I, after you subjected me that that ride" She let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, but after this were even, okay?" "Yeah" They went to the ride, and got in line. Once they were in the little car, the ride started. The ride started out all cheery which made Helga gag a little. When the end near, they were expected something climatic the way the ride was going, but there was nothing.

They left the ride and Helga broke the silence. "Arnold are you trying to back at me for what I did to you?" Arnold smiled. "If I wanted to do that we would went to the Pinocchio ride, that was for the 'It's a Small World' ride" "Far enough Arnold, lets go on something fun for a change" "Sure Helga, how about Haunted Mansion, Its in 'New Orleans Square'" Helga let out a small smile "Sure Arnoldo" He knew it he was starting to get through to her, behind her shell. Then the two ran off toward the Haunted Mansion ride. The line went rather smoothly, the entrance near ever closer, Helga pointed to the fake tombstones and showed them to Arnold, they both laughed a little at the stones. Soon they found themselves inside the ride. First the elevator, next was the hallway, then came the doom buggies.

As the ride went on they looked all around them, "This is the best haunted house I've ever seen" Helga whispered to Arnold, they always had those cheesy haunted houses at the carnivals and fairs. The ride continued along, then came the song from the heads.

when the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake

spooks come out for a swingin' wake

happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize,

grim grinnin' ghosts come out to socialize

now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide

or a silly spook may sit by your side

shrouded in a daft disguise, they pretend to terrorize,

grim grinnin' ghosts come out to socialize

as the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree

spooks come out for the midnight spree

creepy creeps with eerie eyes, start to shriek and harmonize

grim grinnin' ghosts come out to socialize!

when you hear the knell of a requiem bell

wierd glows gleam where spirits dwell

restless bones eptherialize, rise as spooks of every size

(maniacle laughter)

Then at the end of the ride they saw the ghost in the doom buggy, they just pretended it was there and act like it was dear friend. Was they walked out Helga spoke up. "Hey Arnold can we sit down a moment?" "Sure Helga" They walked over to a near by bench and sat down. Although once Helga became comfortable she passed out on Arnold, he put an arm around he and looked at her. But he was getting tired to he told himself he was just going to rest his eyes. Then there was a bright flash of light that woke up Arnold, all he could see was dark and a spots, then he focused more on who it was, he eyes widened, it was…

* * *

Ah another chapter, and who is this mysterious person with the camera, Now is time for audience particpation time, let me know who you thnk the person should be, Ipretty much havean idea who it will be, but at this point I'm open for suggestions, maybe Gerald, Phoebe, another classmate or a park attendant. The supense is slightly irritating. lol.

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	4. Love realized

Hey it's me again with yet another chapter, thanks for reading and I hope your enjoying it so far.

Again I like to thank **acosta pérez josé ramiro** for reviewing the story, I didn't even think about that scenrio, I wes thinking on the lines that there having fun, and what could ruin it? and I thank you for your feedback.

Also I like to reconize, **Lawandordersvu1,** and **01angelic** for reading this story. Thanks to everyone else that is enjoying the story, oh and **Lawandordersvu1** I will try to get these chapters out as fast as I can.

If anyone guess right as to the mystery photogher, you get 100 bonus points, and a cookie. Well on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 4

The spots faded away and Arnold saw the person holding the camera, it was none other than Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Arnold froze in place. "So Arnold the Nice and Helga the Terrible together, oh this is priceless" She started to run off, Arnold want to give chase but Helga was still asleep on his shoulder. He muttered something under his breath, he looked at his watch, it was almost closing time for the park, and he nudged Helga awake. "w-what?" "It's almost closing time, we better get back to the hotel" She looked up at him with those tired eyes. "Okay Arnold, can you help me up?" "Sure" He stood up and grabbed hold of her hand and lifted her up onto her feet. They made there way back to the hotel, shortly after they reached the hotel. She walked in first, Arnold stopped outside the door and Helga looked at him. "What's wrong?" "I have to take care of something, I'll be right back" "Whatever hairboy" and she walked inside and closed the door.

He started to walk down the hall but was stopped by Rhonda, Nadine and Lila. "Hello Arnold" said Rhonda as the leader of the small group. "Hello Rhonda, Nadine and Lila, What do want?" The three looked to each other and nodded. "Simple, just a few questions. Right girls?" Nadine and Lila nodded. Arnold let out a heavy sigh "Okay what do you want to know?" Rhonda rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a picture. "How about this? You should know better than anyone how she is" "You don't understand Rhonda, she-" he said in defense but was cut off by Harold, Sid, and Stinky. "Ah ha Arnold is in love Helga, Arnold and Helga kissing in a tree, k-i-…s…What comes next?" Rhonda rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless Harold, Sid walked forward. "What are you doing Arnold and what's this picture we keep hearing about?" just then Rhonda passed out the picture to the others.

Sid's eye went wide at the sight, as well as Stinky and Harold who stood behind them. "Arnold, I reckon you have lost you mind, I tell you what" said Stinky as he looked at the picture. "You know, Helga isn't just the bully you know she has a soft side" Everyone busted out laughing, this is must have been what Helga was afraid of. Inside the room Helga could hear a commotion from outside, she walked closer to the door and leaned her ear to the door to make out what was happening, she heard some laughter and people making fun of Helga for having a soft side. She was about to storm out and start yelling when she heard Arnold. Arnold could feel something building inside him, it was anger, and rage building up, then he let it all out. "Shut up guys, you don't know anything about Helga, she isn't as bad as you think, maybe if were nice too her, maybe she would return the favor, did you ever think of that?"

The crowd was quiet at Arnold sudden outburst. "I didn't think so, you know she can be really nice once you get to know her" Rhonda looked the picture again then back at Arnold. "I have one more question" Arnold let out a heavy sigh. "What?" he said impatiently. "Do you love her?" Arnold's eyes went wide, he really hadn't given that mush thought. Helga's heart almost stopped, he just looked down. "I…I …" Helga on the other side was in suspense, she yearned for him to say those three word all her life. A million thoughts raced through his mind, was he in love, but then how can he explain he outburst. Memories surfaced and he shifted through the memories, then it finally clicked. He did love her, he couldn't explain why he did, he just did. Helga was a big part of his life, and he couldn't imagine life without her.

"I guess I do" he muttered under his breath, but no one could hear him. He looked up at them, "I do, I do love her" His mind repeated the over and over, 'I do love her, I do. For a short moment Arnold was on cloud nine, as he was lost in thought. The crowd was shocked, one day their bitter enemies, the next their a couple, no one could explain it. Lila was a little crushed, but held together. Helga leapt for joy but stayed quite, as not to give up her position. Arnold walked over to Rhonda. "Now give me the photo" He extended out his hand. "Ok Arnold" said Rhonda defeated, and handed Arnold the picture. He snatched it and looked at a moment, Helga looked so sweat like that, his heart melted.

He looked back the small crowd "Don't you have something else to do?" shaken up a little the crowd dispersed and left to their rooms. Arnold turned around but before he reached the door, Gerald came down the hallway. "Hey Arnold" 'not again' he thought to himself and turn to face him. "Hey Gerald" "Arnold is it true that you 'love' Helga?" Arnold grew tried of the questions, he just wanted some sleep. "Yes Gerald, now if you don't mind I'm really tired and I need some sleep" Gerald backed off a bit. "Sure Arnold, I'm tired too after today, especially after that flight" Arnold began to turn the knob and Helga rushed over to her bed. "Well I'll tell you more about it tomorrow Gerald, okay?" "Sure thing Arnold, see ya later" "See ya later to Gerald" With that Gerald went to his room and Arnold walked into his. He saw Helga sleeping, 'It sure has been a long day, wonder what will happen tomorrow?' he though as went into the bathroom to change and go to bed, ready for another long day.

* * *

So did you guessed right, if you did it get the 100 bonus points, but I'm sorry about the cookie, I was hungry. Oh **acosta pérez josé ramiro, **I do think Sid and Stinky would have been equally good in that situation too, the results would have been nearly the same too. 

What did you think? Please review.

Well until next chapter, Jarel out.


	5. Start of a relationship

Hey it's me again with another chapter.

Once again I like to thank some readers starting with**Rally4ever, **Yeah it was a little hard figuring how to introduce the photo, but I found a way I thought would work, and thanks for your feedback.

Also Thanks to **acosta pérez josé ramiro** for your reviews, oh sorry on the last part I meant to say Sid and Brainy, I'm just used to Sid and Stinky always hanging out. Also Thanks for you other suggestion.

And now with out further delay, I present chapter 5. Enjoy.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 5

The next morning Arnold was walking with Gerald through the park, just talking. "So Arnold, what did happen?" "I don't know where to start, but I guess It was when we we're on that plane. Well when we got to room, me and Helga agreed on a truce, but after a few rides. We became friends" They kept walking with no destination in mind. "Then what happened?" Asked Gerald, he couldn't quite understand how he fell for Helga. "Well we rested on a bench after ' Haunted Mansion' she fell right asleep, then right when I was falling asleep, my eyes closed. Just then there was a bright flash, and there she was Rhonda" Gerald nodded 'leave it to Rhonda to spoil the moment' he thought to himself. "Can I see the picture?" Arnold sighed, and pulled it out of his pocket. "Sure, here" he handed it to Gerald.

Gerald was amazed at how Helga looked; He had always been used to the scowling bully, and never imagined her being nice. "Oh Arnold, I heard you got really upset when they started teasing Helga" Arnold looked down but still looking where he was going. "Yeah, I guess I did, I don't know what came over me. I'm never like that" Gerald stopped and looked at Arnold. "Relax Arnold you were only defending her, its only natural" They started walking again "I guess your right Gerald, now how about go on a ride?" "Sure sounds fun, Lets check out Star Tours" "Okay" Arnold and Gerald headed for Star Tours. Once inside there was Artoo was on a transport while C3-PO was complaining from a small ledge on a nearby wall.

They made to the end of the line went into line to board the transport. The chime came over followed by someone talking. They walked inside and is was a small room with 6 or 7 rows of seats, the instructions came on, and soon after the ride started. After the ride they came out laughing. "Man we should sue for being put in the middle of battle like that" said Gerald still laughing. "Yeah, that's for sure" He looked at his watch, then back at Gerald "Oh I have to go I told Helga I meat her at Roger Rabbit's Car Toon spin, at 11:00. See ya later Gerald" He said walking off. "See ya Arnold" A short time later Arnold made it to Toontownn and spotted Helga waiting. "Hey Helga" she saw him and waved him over. "Hey football head" He let out a chuckle. "Never gets old does it Helga?" She shrugged "No, now lets get in line" "Okay Helga" The two got in line and 12 minutes later found themselves, another 5 minutes and they were on the ride.

Arnold and Helga were having the time of there lives until the ride stopped. "What happened?" Helga asked looking around. Then a voice came over the speaker. "Sorry about the delay, we are experiencing some technical difficulties. We will get the ride back online in a few minutes, Thank you for your patience" Helga thought to herself, she wanted to tell Arnold that she heard what he said, but she found it hard to speak. Arnold looked at her concerned. "What's wrong Helga?" 'I guess I'll tell him' she told herself. "Uh Arnold, Remember on the plan when I fell asleep" "Yes" She looked into his eyes. "I was awake for the last half hour and I heard you talking to Gerald" He was stunned, she had been awake. "Ah" was the only thing he could say. "It's alright Arnold, I think that was so sweet of you" "Really?" she smiled "Yes, and I heard you talking to the gang" Arnold didn't know what to say.

"You know Arnold, no one has really stood up for me before, and I think you were a little harsh on them?" He chuckled "What's so funny?" He looked at her. "I guess some you is rubbing off" She laughed to herself. "Careful Arnold, you might catch what I have" Arnold smiled trying to hold back his laughter "Sure Helga, what ever you say" Just then the voice came back on. "We apologize again for the delay, the ride will come back on in one minute, thank you once again for your patience" A minute later the ride came back on they enjoyed what they could of the rest of the ride. Arnold and Helga left the ride walking toward Tomorrow Land. " Arnold, I did say I heard you outside the door and what you said" Arnold realized she wanted to hear the words herself. He stopped to face her. "Okay Helga" He starred into her blue eyes. "I love you Helga" Helga did everything to keep from fainting, but it was too much. She started to fall but Arnold caught her in mid air, and eased her down, and called for help.

Helga woke up in the nurse's office for the park, she saw Arnold sitting at chair next to her. "Good to see you awake" said the nurse to her right, and then Arnold looked up at her. "What happened?" asked Helga feeling tired. "You fainted dear" said the nurse again, looking her over. "You seem to be doing better, just be careful, okay" Then the nurse started to walk out and turned to Helga. "You sure have a caring boyfriend here, and you look like such a nice couple. They both blushed, the she walked out. "So Helga, I didn't get a reply" "Huh? Oh yeah" She looked into his green eyes. "I love you Arnold" I love you too Helga" They hugged each other for awhile before getting up to leave.

As they walked from the nurse's office, Arnold broke the silence. "I guess this makes boyfriend and girlfriend?" Helga stopped, she hadn't thought about that. The reality sunk in, I guess we are, but she wanted him to ask. "I don't think it's official in till you ask me" He looked down then back at her. "Your right Helga" he cleared his throat "Helga would you go out with me?" Helga felt like fainting again, but kept it together. "Sure Arnold, what ever floats your boat" Helga said softly. "You float my boat Helga" Helga was at a loss of words, she tried to say something but nothing came out, she didn't see that coming at all. He waved a hand in front of her. "Hello Helga, are you there?" She snapped out of her trance. "Helga what do you say to some food?" "Sure Arnold" She still couldn't believe this was happening it was like a dream come true. They walked off to find a restaurant to eat at, he remembered seeing a rainforest Café on the way from the Hotel, and so they headed off for the restaurant.

* * *

So what did you think of this one? good? okay? let me know what you think. and Thanks to anyone else who read and ejnoyed this story. Hope you enjoying this story. 

Well until next chapter, Jarel out.


	6. First real kiss

Hey it's another chapter, thanks for reading.

Now I like to thank **Rally4ever** Thanks for your reviews, and I do hope you release your next chapter, I can't wait for you to update yor story.

Once again I thank **acosta pèrez josè ramiro** for reviewing my story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now I like to reconize **ldypebsaby** I realized that until your review I didn't know when I have them kiss, and that made me think. So thanks for bringing that to my attention. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 6

Arnold and Helga walked into the restaurant; the whole place was done in the style of a rainforest, hence the name. They were amazed how the place looked, it was amazing. The place was a little dark over the dining area, there was a water fountain in one corner, fake animals over, sticking out from the fake trees. Then the sound of thunder came over and some lights flashing as though it was thunder and lightning. Once they were seated, a waitress came over. "Okay what would you like?" Helga spoke up first, "Yeah I like the 'Calypso Chicken Sandwich' hold the bacon" The waitress marked it down. "And for drink?" "Coke" She wrote some more down then looked at Arnold. "And you sir?" He pointed at an item on the menu. "I'll take the 'Savage Steak Sandwich'" "And to drink sir?" "Ah how about a coke too" She wrote down the information. "You meals will be ready in about 30 minutes" Then she walked off for the kitchen.

There was a silence for a minute, and then Arnold broke the ice. "So Helga, you gave me a good scare back there when you fainted" She let out a smile. "Yeah?" He nodded yes. "Yeah, if anything were to happen to you, why I don't know what I do without you" Helga could see the look of concern on his face, he really cared about her. "You know Arnold that means a lot to me, that you care for me. I only wish my parents would" She looked down at the table, the she felt a hand on hers, she looked up at Arnold. "I'm sure they will someday Helga, just give them time. They have to someday" He winked at her, she didn't get it at first, but then she realized what he meant and blushed at the thought. Arnold starred into her hazels eyes "You know Helga, maybe I should thank Rhonda for taking that picture" She looked puzzled "What do you mean?" "Well if she hadn't taken that picture, what happened after, I wouldn't have realized how I felt about you"

She wondered a moment about that picture, she hadn't even seen it yet. "Arnold, can I see the picture" Arnold went for his pocket. "Oh, of course, Here" He handed her the picture; she took it in her hand and looked at it. There she was asleep on Arnold's shoulder, looking so peaceful. Then she saw Arnold asleep, she thought he looked so cute in the picture, and then she handed it back to Arnold, he refused the picture. "Why don't you keep it Helga" "Thanks Arnold" she said slipping it in her purse. "So Helga what do you think of this trip so far?" She took a sip of the complementary water. "It's wonderful, Arnold" He smiled and took a sip of water.

A short time later their meals were brought to the table. A few minutes into the meal, Arnold looked at Helga. "So Helga how's you chicken sandwich?" "It's good, I like these Cajun spices. How's yours?" "Good, I never had a steak sandwich" They finished eating a short time later, Arnold picked up the check and they headed out of the restaurant. "So Helga what do you want to do now?" Helga looked around and saw the AMC. "Let's go see a movie" He looked at the theater. "Okay" They ran off to the theater that wasn't to far away. Helga looked at the titles that were playing. "How about that movie?" He looked to where she was pointing. "The Exorcism of Emily Rose?" "Why not?" she gave him a smirk. "Whatever you want Helga" Arnold walked to the box office. "Two for 'Exorcism of Emily Rose'" He was about to pull out his money when Helga slipped the money in front of him.

He was puzzled. "What, This the 21st century can't a woman pay for things once in while?" Arnold didn't want to argue that point and just nodded. Once she paid for the tickets, they went in, and headed for the concession stand. "Helga do you think I can get this one?" "Sure Arnold" He walked up to the register, well tale two medium popcorns, and "he turned to her "Drink?" "Coke" He turned back to the employee. "And two medium cokes" The employee went to work, and then he put down the two popcorns and then the drinks. "That will be 12.00 dollars" Arnold handed him the money and they headed for the theater, Helga took her popcorn and drink and Arnold had his.

The theater wasn't too crowed; Arnold and Helga found a set in the middle row, about half way up. A few minutes later the previews started, then after 6 previews the movie started. During the movie Helga didn't seem phased by the movie or she was doing a good job at hiding it, Arnold thought to himself. As Helga and Arnold walked out from the movie when it ended someone yelled out. "Helga" she turned around to see Phoebe. "Hey Pheebs" Phoebe walked up to her followed by Gerald. Gerald and Arnold did their trademark handshake. "So Helga what did you think about the movie? Wasn't it scary? It gave me chills up my spine" Helga gave a shrug "It was good, it was nice and freaky" Gerald wrapped his arms around Phoebe. "Yeah Phoebe was so sacred" Phoebe playfully pushed him. "Oh stop it Gerald" He let out a laugh.

Gerald looked to Arnold. "So what'd you think of it?" "Good, I liked it. Hey would guys like to go on a ride?" Phoebe and Gerald look to each other, and nodded. They turned back to Helga and Arnold. "Sure, let's go" As the four headed off, Phoebe spoke up. "Why don't we go to the 'Sun Wheel', in California Disney?" Everyone thought for a moment before yelling out "All right let's go" Soon after they were in the park California Disney. "There it is" yelled Phoebe pointing to the huge Ferris wheel in sight. In a few more minutes they reach the Farris wheel, Arnold and Helga got into one carriage, while Gerald and Phoebe got in the next one.

Slowly Arnold and Helga reached the top, and looked over the city. "Wow you can see everything" Helga said amazed at the sight. "It sure is" Arnold said in response, but he wasn't looking at the city. She noticed him starring at her, her face went red. "What are you looking at football head?" Arnold smiled, how what us to be an insult is now is a pet name for him. "Everything" He said in a low soft voice. "Oh Arnold" She said softly, he inched closer, but not too quickly. Helga inched ever closer to him. This was the moment Helga long for all her life, even though she had kissed him on a few other occasions, but those weren't in love as this one will be. There lips finally meet, and for seemed like an eternity for both of them.

* * *

(holding cue card) "aaawwww" So what'd you think? good? or okay? lol. Let me know what you thought about this chapter.

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	7. Blake

Here I am with another chaper and I hope your enjoying the story.

First let me thank **acosta pèrez josè ramiro**for rewiewing the story, "A craftsman is always glad to hear his work is appreciated"

And new reader to this story **TerraTitan27** for reviewing the story, and your compliement. This was they way I was taught to write in high school.

For the rest of you who don't leave reviews, please do. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.Reading time will begin...now.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 7

Helga opened her eyes to see Arnold in front of her. The slowly pulled away, not really wanting it to end. They starred into each others eyes, as though lost in a trance. After a few moments Helga broke the silence. "I love you" "And I you" Arnold responded. The kissed again, and for a while in till the ride ended. Gerald and Phoebe got off the ride first and turn to see Helga and Arnold in a make out session. The ride attendant let out a loud cough and Arnold and Helga pulled away quickly, looking like a deer caught in head lights. They both got off the ride and caught up with Gerald and Phoebe. "So Arnold you have fun?" ask Gerald making fun. Arnold put an arm around Helga. "You could say that" Helga playfully pushed him away. "Arnold" "What?" she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Gerald" said Arnold. "Yeah?" "Like they say, behind every great man, is a woman rolling her eyes" Helga lightly punched him in the shoulder, and Gerald laughed. Arnold pretended to be hurt and laughed, and then everyone busted out laughing. After a few minutes everyone calmed down and talked about what they want to do next. Then Helga spoke up. "Hey lets go to the 'Twilight Zone Tower of Terror' ride" "Sure, What do think Gerald" asked Arnold. "Sounds fun, what do say Phoebe?" "Uh Okay, lets go" The four went off to the 'Twilight Zone Tower of Terror' ride.

They went though the line and made it to the inside. A voice came over the speakers.

_"You unlock this door with the key of imagination, beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into . . . The Twilight Zone." _

Then they made their way to the boiler room and took the path on the left. A short while they boarded the elevator. As the elevator ascends, a few moments later, it stops to look down a hallway, there is bright flash, soon followed by a flash of lightning down the hall, they could see some people motioning for the to follow them but another flash of lightning and their gone. The ride continues its ascent then comes to some doors that open and the car went forward. The just before anything happens they hear.

_"You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination . . . in the Tower of Terror."_

The elevator falls instantly scaring Phoebe, at one section of the ride they get a glimpse of the outside and see the entire park. A few seconds later the elevator reaches ground level, the ride stops as everyone staggers off. Helga and Arnold are holding to each other as they walk out as are Gerald and Phoebe. Another voice comes over the speaker.

_"A warm welcome back to those of you who made it, and a friendly word of warning, something you won't find in any guidebook: the next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling, or you may find yourself a permanent resident . . . of The Twilight Zone."_

"Hey is anyone hungry? Because I'm starving" asked Helga. "Let's go to the 'Naples Ristorante E Pizzeria' what do think Phoebe?" "Sounds lovely" said Phoebe while pushing her glasses back up. "Sure, In Helga?" "Of course hair boy, oh that never get old" she laughed to herself. Once again they headed off. Soon after the two couples made it. The waitress showed them to their table, and they started ordering. Gerald was first. "I'll take the **'**Spaghetti con polpettine' and for drink I'll have yahoo soda" She wrote it down then looked to Phoebe. "And you ma'am?" Phoebe pointed to an item. I'll have the 'Lasagna alla Napoletana' and a yahoo soda" Then she turned to Arnold. "And what would you like sir?" He looked over the menu. "I'll take the 'Fettuccine alla vesuviana' also with yahoo soda, what do you want Helga?" "Ah I'll have the 'Pollo alla valdostana' with yahoo soda" The waitress finished writing "Okay, and I'll be right back with your drinks" and she left for the kitchen.

"So Arnold how did you and Helga end up going out with each other" asked Phoebe, her curiosity getting the best of her. Arnold and Helga looked at each other trying to figure out who would say what. Arnold looked back at his friends. "I guess I would have to say it started when we first meet but didn't I didn't realize it until recently. Then there was the plane ride, and well you remember our talk Gerald?" he nodded. "Well she was awake for that part, and she heard me yell at the other guys in our class and" he pointed to Helga and she started talking. "Then we went on that Rodger Rabbit ride, and half way the ride broke down giving us a chance to be together alone and talk" Arnold took over again. "When we were walking away, I told straight out that I love her, and she fainted right on the spot. Someone help me get her to the nurse's office. And well it was after we left that I asked her to go out with me" Phoebe was amazed at Helga, that she finally did it.

After the meal was over and they were walking away from the restaurant back to there hotel rooms. As they walked they heard someone behind them. Helga recognized the voice and shuddered. "Well, well, well, look at what we got here" The four turned around and saw someone they have no seen in a while. 'Please not now, and go away' Helga thought to herself. Arnold was wondering just who this person was. The guy walked closer followed by his buddies. Arnold stepped forward. "Who are you?" The stranger spoke up "Oh I'm sorry I'm…"

* * *

"Will our mystery gueast enter and sign in please" 

What did you think of that huh? A well placed cliffhanger. I'll start work on the next chapter as soon as posible, becuase I know how cliffhangers can be. Untill next chapter, Jarel out.

If your curious about the meals order in this chapter and chapter 5 here are the items and what the contain.

Rainforest Cafe:----------------------------------------------------

Calypso Chicken Sandwich 11.95  
Tender grilled chicken breast with Cajun spices, Swiss cheese and bacon on grilled rustic bread.

Savage Steak Sandwich 12.95  
Chargrilled 6oz rib-eye steak with Swiss cheese, red onions and mushrooms on grilled rustic bread

Naples Ristorante E Pizzeria:------------------------------------------

Spaghetti con polpettine  
Our traditional spaghetti and meatballs - $13.95

Lasagna alla Napoletana  
Fresh baked flat pasta with Neapolitan meat sauce, bechamel and ricotta cheese - $13.75

Fettuccine alla vesuviana  
Flat pasta with a creamy parmesan sauce - $13.75

Pollo alla valdostana  
Sauteed chicken breast with prosciutto, provolone, green beans and a white butter and sage sauce - $16.95


	8. A night to remember

Hey again, it's me with another chapter to "The Photograph"

I like to thank **acosta pérez josé ramiro** for reviewing and I liked you suggestions, especially,Chucky and Agelica. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 8

Arnold stepped forward. "Who are you?" The stranger spoke up "Oh I'm sorry I'm Blake" Helga walked forward. "What do you want Blake?" Helga said vary annoyed. Blake pretended to be innocent and put out his arms showing that he is unarmed. "Hey why you all in a bad mood?" "You" she said sharply in response. Arnold walked up to Helga. "Helga who is this guy?" she folded her arms. "He just some jerk I meet a year back" Blake had a smirk on his face. "If I remember correctly, you left me. Hey it's no skin off my bones, you little slut" Arnold became furious and stepped up to Blake. "Hey no one calls Helga a slut now why don't you just leave before-" Blake cut him off at mid sentence. "You'll do what? I like to see you try, with all these people around" He looked to Helga who had a concerned look that said 'Please don't Arnold, you better that this' It was true, he wasn't about to stoop to Blake's level.

Helga reached up around Arnold and whispered to him. "He's just trying to goad you into a fight, please be careful. I know you'll do the right thing, you always do" She was right, he had to find a way out of this. Blake peered over Arnolds shoulder to Helga. "So Helga this is your new boyfriend I take it. I thought you could do better then me, but not worse" Arnold's anger grew as Blake walked up and stood inches away from Arnold. "You just be careful, she might dump you to" he whispered. Then he walked away. "Come on boys, let's leave the happy couple alone" Him and his buddies walked off. Helga came around and faced Arnold. "What did he say to you?" Arnold didn't want to say anything, but he had to. "He said to be careful, or might dump me to" Arnold's head hung low, he didn't want to think about such a thing happening.

Helga put her hands on his cheeks. "I won't do anything of the sort Arnold, I love you. I always have, and always will" There eye's meet. Arnold tried to hold back the tears. He didn't want to lose her and she didn't want to lose him. "I love you Helga" "and I love you football head" he smiled. They just held on to each other a moment. "Do you think we saw the last of him?" said Arnold breaking the silence. "I don't know, it's a big park" He gave her a quick kiss. "I don't want to lose you Helga" "As do I don't want to lose you" A few moments pass as they just stare into each others eye, as though in a trance. Then Gerald let out a loud cough, and this broke Helga and Arnold out of their trance. "Hey guys you want to go on a ride?" Arnold looked back at Helga, she nodded yes. "Sure Gerald, you have any ride in mind?" he said still looking at Helga, he could keep his eye off her.

"How about 'Indiana Jones Adventure' ride?" Helga and Arnold agreed, that ride was really fun, so the four went on there way to the 'Indiana Jones Adventure' ride. They came to a line Gerald and Phoebe got in front and Helga and Arnold were behind them. Then Helga and Arnold could hear talking behind them. "Are you sure about this Angelica?' said a red hair teenage boy with glasses. "Relax Finster, can't you have some fun in your life?" He pushed up his glasses. "Yeah, it's just you know how I feel about these kind of rides" She held onto him keeping him from running. "Don't be such a scaredy cat, Fimster" Then she got and idea in her head. "I'll tell what Finster, How about if you go on this ride with me I'll give a hug and a nice big kiss" She said in a very soft and almost seductive tone.

He looked at her. "I'll hold you to it Angelica" The boy faced forward, becoming irritated by the wait for the line. "Com on line, move" said Chucky irritated. Arnold and Helga just laughed to them selves, trying not to let them hear. Helga leaned into Arnold and whispered. "That sounds like a good offer, you up for it?" Arnold whispered back. "But I'm not afraid of this ride" "Well if you don't accept, you won't get a kiss for a while" she threatened. "And, I'll raise you a kiss", a smirk came over Arnold. "Okay, I'll see your kiss and double it" Helga let out a small chuckle. "You on hair boy" "Okay hair girl" he said back, she gave him pouted face.

He held back his laughter at the face she made. "Oh get a room guys" complained Gerald in front of them. "We already got one" Helga whispered to Arnold and winked at him. A short time later they make to the end of the line. They each boarded the car. Gerald and Phoebe and Arnold Helga were in front. The other was behind them and a few other people got in the car. The car started off and they saw the face, the red haired boy was too frightened to look, while everyone else did. Then the car speed up down the track, they could feel as though the car was going over a really bumpy surface, as it made its way turning left and right. Couple times the car slowed down then speed up. This time on the ride the car didn't stall. Phoebe was clutched to Gerald through out the ride, not wanting to let go.

The ride came to an end after they went under the boulder and seeing the Indy daggling on the rope. As every one piled off, Helga heard the red hair boy talking. Okay Angelica, I went on the ride, now I hold you to your end of the deal" she sighed. "Okay Finster" she gave him a hug followed by a deep kiss. He just hugged her back, and then they started walking away. Helga caught up to Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe. "Hey Arnold, it's getting late, we better get back" He turned around. "What about that kiss?" "Alright, Arnoldo" she pulled him for a hug and they stood there kissing for awhile before leaving. The four went back the hotel, both couples parted and went to there rooms. Gerald and Phoebe reached there rooms "I'll be right there Phoebe, I'm going to talk to Arnold real quick" "Okay" she said walking inside. Gerald neared Arnold and Helga's room, but stopped when he saw him. Both Arnold and Helga were lip locked to each other. He just shrugged, 'I'll talk to him tomorrow' he though as he walked away. When he got to his room, Phoebe walked over. "That was quick, must have been a short talk" He just sat down on his bed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, he was a little busy" Phoebe understood what he meant and left it at that. Shortly the two went to bed after watching some TV.

* * *

Not bad for the second night. Huh? And have we seen the last Blake? Who knows.

So? What'd you think? Man who saw the Ex coming? Everything was going to smoothly, so I had to shake things up a bit. rattle a few cages. Anyway, some out there may sense what is unfolding, but I'm not gonna go into the details. So I leave it to your imagination.

Untill next chapter, Jarel out.


	9. The set up

Hey It's me again with another chapter to "The Photograph"

Thanks once again to**acosta pérez josé ramiro** for reviewing and enjoying the story. Yeah I like a little lemon twist with my story, maybe lime too, or both. Also shaken not stirred. Well I do hope you like this chapter. I was hoping to get a few more reviews before posting, but I wanted to get on with it, besides there will be plenty of other chapters.

well now on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 9

The next morning Helga was walking from the hotel just taking in the sites, she walked by the pool were Phoebe was just sitting. Phoebe saw her and ran up to her long time friend. "Helga" she cried out, getting her attention. Helga noticed her and turned around. "Hey Pheebs" "Hey Helga" Helga continued to look around, a smile ever present on her face. Phoebe noticed this and wondered why she was in such a good mood. "Isn't it so nice in California Phoebe? the sun is out, people are having fun, and everything is just so amazing here" Ok now something is wrong with Helga, Phoebe thought to herself, maybe after years of obsession, her brain finally blew a fuse or something. "What's up Helga? Why are you in such a good mood?" Helga just kept walking, to caught up in the moment of breathing the fresh air.

"Come on Helga, What happened?" Helga just stopped and faced Helga with a wide grin. Then it clicked in her head. "Helga you didn't?" She just nodded yes. Phoebe was at a lose of words. She stumbled for a moment trying to figure out what to say, and then it came out. "Helga, you do know what you're getting into right? I mean I hoped you used something to protect yourself" Helga finally spoke up. "Don't worry so much Phoebe, I did. You don't think I'm a total idiot do you?" "Well what did you use?" Helga made a motion with her hand like she was holding a small piece of medicine. "Is that all you used?" Helga nodded yes. Of course Phoebe being the brainy type knew the success rate of the pill, but didn't feel like telling Helga. Maybe the odds were in her favor, after all it is a vary small possibility.

Meanwhile Gerald and Arnold were talking and walking in the park. "So Arnold did you guys do what I think you did last night?" Arnold just looked around like he trying not to look guilty. Gerald saw this. "You did. All man Arnold; I don't know what to saw. Do you use- you know" "She said that she was on the pill" Gerald nodded "Ah I see, so you have no worries then, everything is just fine" Arnold could feel where Gerald was going with this, that there was still a chance, however small it was it was still there. "Come on Gerald, do you really think that will happen?" Gerald shrugged. "All I'm saying is 'worst case scenario' man. Be prepared for the unexpected" Arnold looks down at the ground, it now seemed interesting. "I see what you mean Gerald, and if the worst case scenario comes into play. Then I'll be there, I'll never leave her" They continued walking trough Tomorrow Land. "Hey Arnold, you want to go on Autotopia?" he gave a light shrug "Sure" and the two headed off for Autotopia.

On the other side of park Blake was walking with his buddies. "I need a plan to get back at her" He said out load to his friends. The friend on the right came up. "Blake you could try to humiliate her some way" Blake swung his head no. "That won't work Victor, I want to do something that will put a hamper in her relationship" Everyone thought for a moment, and then Victor spoke up. "Hey how about when her boyfriend is insight you give a good kiss on the lips. Then he'll be crushed" Blake thought a moment. "You know what victor that isn't such a bad idea. Lets go sit down and plan this out" the trio went to a near by table at a restaurant. "Okay first we' ill split up to find them, then we' ill use our cell phones when we find them, and every one will meet where they are sighted, and will go from the there, Everyone got that?" The two nodded yes. "Good, now split up" all three of them went in separate directions to find their target.

Helga made her way to Tomorrow Land, she and Arnold agreed to meet there. While she was walking, Blake saw her and signaled for his friends. A few minutes later Gerald and Arnold were getting off the Autotopia ride laughing and arguing over who won. Before Helga could get away, Blake came up from behind. "Why hello Helga, how are we this fine day?" He said in a smug voice. "Get lost Blake' Helga tried to scrape him off, but he didn't budge. "You know Helga, why don't you give me a second chance" He said getting uncomforting closer, until he was face to face with Helga. Helga tried for awhile to get away but he countered every move. "Blake" said Victor pointing to Arnold coming. Blake saw Arnold and now was the time, Helga although did not see him. An evil smirk came over Blake. He saw Arnold looking at them out of the corner of his eye and made his move.

Blake grabbed Helga and lowered her into a classic kiss position, he kissed right on the lips. Helga was too shocked to react right away. Blake saw Arnold turn in run, crying not doubt. He let her go. "What was that for jerk?" He made a motion with his head pointing where Arnold was. She saw him running away, she was stunned, and what was Arnold thinking right now. She wanted to punch Blake, but he was he was gone, she cursed under her breath. Immediately she ran off to catch up with Arnold to tell him what happened.

* * *

Okay personally I don't promote what Helga and Arnold did, My belief is to not do it until married. But for the story, I just felt like it, and besides, it's just fiction.

So what did you think? did you like this chapter or the whole story so far if your just joining us. For myfriends out there, you don't have to be a member to leave a review.

Well until next chapter, Jarel out.


	10. Finding Arnold

Hey its another chapter to "The Photograph" Cool Huh?

Well another thanks to **acosta pèrez josè ramiro **for reading and review the story. I really like your suggestion, I'll see whatI can do, it might take a couple of chapters before I can fit it in. Well thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter

AlsoI like to reconize a new reader to the story**SilveryMoons**, Thanks for your review and the name for Blake's character was also the name for a character in my Star Wars fic that turns to the dark side, along with Victor's name too. Well I hope your enjoying the story.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 10

Arnold kept running with Gerald in pursuit. Arnold kept running until he got to Frontier Land and stopped at 'Rancho Del Zolaco Restaurante'. Gerald finally caught up to him and sat down in front of him, Meanwhile Helga lost track of him and figured she will at least see him back at the hotel, but she continued searching anyway. Maybe she will find him. "Arnold, what happened back there?" said Gerald concerned, Arnold was acting out of character. Still catching his breath "H…He…Helga…w…wa" he said trying to put the words together. "What about Helga?" Gerald asked growing a little impatient. "k…k…kiss…ing…Blake" he finally said. Gerald was shocked. "It must have been a miss understanding Arnold; I mean she wouldn't do anything like that" Arnold just starred at the ground an empty look in his eyes.

Gerald sat down across from Arnold. "Listen Arnold, you have to talk to Helga, ask her what happened, I bet it was a miss understanding" Arnold looked up fighting the tears. "What if it wasn't, she did go out with him before, and she might still have a thing for him" he looked down at the table. "From what you told me you did last night, do you honestly think she would leave you?" "I don't know Gerald" Gerald let out a heavy sigh. "Arnold, the least you could do is talk to her, give her a second chance. Like you said 'to err is too human, to forgive divine'" "Don't go throwing that in my face Gerald" Gerald knew that he would have to talk to Helga, seeing how Arnold was too broker up right now.

"Come on Arnold, you-" Arnold interrupted him. "I don't want to see Helga right now" Gerald shrugged "Okay Arnold, I see you later, just remember what I said" then he walked away. 'I have to find Helga and find out what happened. Helga was searching the park for Arnold, and so far nothing. 'Oh my love, what could be possibly going through that football head of yours, only if you knew it was Blake that set us up to fall, I swear I'll get him back, but how?' she thought to herself as she continued on her search. Some time later Gerald found Helga in Toon Town. "Helga" he yelled out. She turned and saw Gerald and ran to him. "Where is he? I need to see him" Gerald put his hands up to calm Helga. "Stop for moment Helga, what happened anyway?" She calmed down. "Well I was on my way to meet Arnold in Tomorrow Land the Blake came up to me and started talking to me about a second chance, I tried to get away but he kept blocking me. Then without warning he grabbed and lowered me into a long kiss. After a few seconds he let go and motioned in Arnold's direction. Then I saw him, but Blake got away, and so I headed after Arnold" Gerald didn't say anything at first.

"Listen Helga, Arnold is distraught over what he saw, we have to get to him and tell him what happened" "right" Helga said back as the two rushed off to find Arnold. By the time they reached where Arnold was last at, he was gone. "Chrimeny, he could be anywhere by now" she said in frustration. "We're going to need some help, let's get the gang to help" suggested Gerald. "Good idea Gerald" agreed Helga. The two split off to recruit the friends, in the search for Arnold. Gerald knew where to find Phoebe so he went to her first. Helga saw someone, but it was Rhonda, along with Lila and Nadine. 'anybody but them' she thought, but she had no choice in the matter and walked up to them. "Rhonda, I need your help to look for Arnold" They turned and saw Helga coming up to them. "Well, well, well isn't the mighty Helga G. Pataki asking for help" Rhonda said smugly. "listen I need to find Arnold, can you help me?" 'This is never going to work' Helga thought to herself.

Rhonda thought for a moment then turn to Lila and Nadine for their advice. They talked for awhile, Helga feared where this was going. Rhonda turned around. "What do you care about the boy Helga?" They hadn't heard that started going out with each other. "He's my boyfriend" the three were in shock, they knew Arnold loved her, but they think she would or that they would date. Lila was crushed, even though she knew that Arnold didn't like her like her, she always hoped, but now there was none. "Well there must be trouble in paradise then" Helga shook her head no. "It's isn't like that" she explained the situation and what Blake did. "That bastard" said Rhonda in anger. "we' ill help you find him, isn't that right girls?" they nodded yes.

Meanwhile Gerald and Phoebe found Sid, Stinky and Harold. "Hey guys can you help us find Arnold?" "What happened Gerald?" asked Sid. " Well it happened like this-" he went on explaining what happened. "So we need to find him before he does something drastic" Stinky stepped forward. "I reckon well help find Arnold, won't we fellas?" He turned to Sid and Harold who agreed to find him. "Okay will split up and when we find him, whoever finds him will call the rest on their cell phone. Then meet out in front of both parks. Got it?" Everyone said yes and split up to find Arnold. 'I hope we find him soon Gerald thought to himself as he walked off to find him with Phoebe.

* * *

Where is Arnold? Will they find him in time? and Will things ever be the same? Find out next chapteron the exciting adventures of Helga and Arnold in "The Photograph"

So what did you think about this chapter? You like? Really? wow.

Well until next chapter, Jarel out.


	11. Someone to talk to

Cool another chapter, man a lot sure can happen in a day, can't it?

Once again Thanks to **acosta pérez josé ramiro** I just might have to give you writer credit on this story,I really like the idea for cameoapperances in the story.

Also I like to thank **Rally4ever** for helping me on the begaining of the story, I don't think it would made it without your help.

Well on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 11

It's the late afternoon at the park while a guy with wild red hair and glasses is getting some food at Club Buzz. He finally had some alone time to adsorb everything that happened so far, as when he was done he was going to get some souvenirs. As he paid for his food he searched for table to sit at. He looked around and saw someone familiar to him, where did he see him before? He thought to himself. 'Of course at the Indiana Jones Adventure ride'. So he walked over to sit down across from him. "Hey how's it going? You remember me from the Indian Jones ride?" Arnold looked up; he did recognize him that hair was hard to forget. "Yeah I remember" he said with no enthusiasm, then continued to look down. The red haired guy saw this. "I know this is none of my business, but what happened? Why are you so down in the happiest place on earth?" Arnold glanced up at him, then back down again.

Arnold didn't say anything. "Oh I'm sorry, if you want to be left alone, I understand. I have to get going anyway I-" He was interrupted. "No it's okay, as a matter of fact I need to get something off my chest" the red haired guy sat back down. "Okay shoot" Arnold told him everything that happened starting form their arrival to now. "Ouch, that's a bad burn" Hesaid in response"I don't mean to rude, but how long have you known her?"Arnold kept his gave on the table. "I've known her since pre-school, between that is a long story. But in short we have had feelings for each other but didn't realize them in till recently" He added "Of course she had stronger feelings for me since we meet than I did. Mainly because that she bullied me the most out of everybody. Of course I learned later that it was her shield to protect herself from being hurt" Arnold started feeling really bad.

"Also in that time I had dated others and she did to apparently. Well eventually we ended up together…or at least I thought we did" Said Arnold sounding even more depressed then before. The red hair guy spoke up"You know what, I went through a similar situation. For the longest time Angelica would bully me, I was so scared of her, even if a part of me liked her. Well in time we dated other people, but nothing ever sparked. Then I realized how I felt about Angelica after she became more of a friend rather than and enemy, I got to see her good side" Arnold looked up expectantly. "Oh we did have our share of obstacles, I was too scared to ask her and she had had an image to protect. It's those obstacles that made our relationship better" This didn't seem to get through, or at least he didn't show it.

"Also after all you told me about her, do you really think she would leave you for some jerk&$$" Arnold smiled a bit and held back a chuckle. "Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Charles, but my friends call me Chuckie, someone once called me Chuckles, I guess he thought it was funny. So what's your name?" Arnold looked up and they shook hands. "Name's Arnold" "Nice to meet you Arnold" said Chuckie. Chuckie finished his meal several minutes later. Then just over Arnold's shoulder he saw a girl walking with her friends, then he recognized her from the ride. "Listen Arnold I have to get going, just remember to think about what I said" as he walked away, Arnold continued to sit there.

Chuck then walked up to Helga. "Hi, you must be Helga? I remember you from the ride" "How do you know my name?" Helga asked suspiciously. He held out his hands to keep her from moving forward. "Listen I just had a talk with your boyfriend Arnold, and just for the record, what happened?" Helga explained it just so he would get out of the way, and to set the record straight. "Well he's right over there" Helga looked over to see Arnold sitting down. "Thanks ah-" "Chuckie" "Thanks Chuck" she said before running over to Arnold while Gerald and Phoebe stayed behind.

The band started playing 'As Lovers Go' as she walked up behind him.

-

She said, "I've gotta be honest.

You're wasting time if your're fishing round here."

And I said, "You must be mistaken,

'Cause I'm not fooling.

This feeling is real."

And she said, "You've gotta be crazy.

What do you take me for, some kind of easy mark?

You got wits, you got looks, you got passion,

But I swear that you've got me all wrong, all wrong,

But you've got me."

-

I'll be true

I'll be useful

I'll be cavalier

I'll be yours, my dear

And I'll belong to you if you just let me through

-

This is easy as lovers go

So don't complicate it by hesitating

This is wonderful as loving goes

This is tailor made

What's the sense of waiting?

-

I said, "I've gotta be honest.

I've been waiting for you all my life.

For so long I thought I was asylum bound ,

But just seeing you makes me think twice.

The feel of you here makes me sane.

I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my sight."

You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion,

But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight

Tonight, tonight

You've got me

-

I'll be true

I'll be useful

I'll be cavalier

I'll be yours, my dear

and I'll belong to you if you just let me through

-

( This is easy as lovers go,

So don't complicate it by hesitating.

This is wonderful as loving goes,

This is tailor made

What's the sense of waiting? 3x)

-

Helga sat down at the table, Arnold became aware of someone sitting down and looked up to see Helga. Helga spoke up first. "Listen Arnold, I know what you saw, but it was a set up by Blake. He wanted to ruin our relationship. Arnold, I would could never do anything like that to you, not after all we been through. Especially last night" Everything made sense to Arnold, but a part of him wasn't convinced for some reason. "I believe you Helga, it's just a part me back in my head is worried if it does happen for real" She put her hands on his. "Listen Arnold, Blake is a jerk. That is why I left him, we didn't go out for more than a week, when I saw I was making a mistake. The only person for me was you. I loved you from the day we meet. And just like that song, I would be in asylum if it weren't for you" He looked into her eyes.

He saw a genuine look of concern and love in her eyes. Then all doubts he had simply vanished without a trace. "Oh Helga I love you so much" he said returning the grip on her hand. "And I love you Arnold, my football head" Arnold smiled at that. They just starred into each others eyes. Gerald and Phoebe watched on from a distance. "I guess we have to call off the search, eh Phoebe?" she nodded as she reached for her phone to call the others. A few minutes later they walked up to the young couple. "I guess you guys kissed and made up" Helga swung her head no and Arnold was confused. "We didn't kiss yet" Then Arnold smiled and they leaned in to kiss each other. For a few second they were both in heaven. Gerald clapped his hands. "Okay what do we do now?" then everyone looked at each other confused.

* * *

So...what'd you think? You Like? 

I had a friend name Charles, we all called him Chuck, somethimes I make fun and call him Chuckles. Ah good times.

Well Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	12. End of a Weird Day

Cool another chapter.

Thanks to again**acosta pérez josé ramiro** for your review, oh I forgot to put it on the last chapter but that cong is "As Lovers Go" by Dashboard Confessional. It's featured on the Shrek 2 soundtrack. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, this one took a couple of tries to get it how I liked it.

There is a song featured in this chapter. The song is "Best Years of our Lives" by Baha Men. This song is featured on the Shrek 1 soundtrack. Oh I found some info that Dreamworks started production on "Shrek 3 & 4" I you want more info please email me.

Well now with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 12

Arnold looked at everyone. "I think a little talk with Blake is in order. Don't you think Helga?" He winked at her. She smiled devilishly in return. "So my dear, what do we say to old Blake?" Arnold leaned. "I was thinking of something that was quick and to the point" "I see Arnold" Helga said nodding. "Well" Arnold stood up from his chair. "Let's go find Blake" so the four of them were off on their search. After a while the Helga and Arnold spotted Blake just outside the hotel without his friends. "There he is" whispered Arnold. "Let me at him" said Helga, she started to walk punching he hand in the other. Arnold stopped her. "Let's face him together.

They quietly walked up behind him. "Hey Blake" said Arnold, then Blake turned around and saw Arnold and Helga. Arnold had his hand around her waist. Blake was in panic. Helga and Arnold walked right up to him. "w…w…what do you want?" asked Blake. "Well I want is for you to leave us alone Blake" said Arnold mad. "Yeah Bucko, you better leave us alone or you'll be the victim of 'old betsy' and the 'five avengers'" said Helga. "Hey she'll do it man and I wont stop her. I might even help her. It would be fun to punch you in the face right now. But think of this as warning, if you come near me or Helga, well punch you lights out, Got it?" he said, his voice rising. Blake was relived he was going to get beat up.

Helga whispered something into Arnold's ear that Blake couldn't hear, he just nodded yes. She walked up to Blake and kneed him in the groin. "Well have a good day Blake" said Arnold as they walked away leaving Blake in his pain. Gerald and Phoebe came up to them. "So now that's over, what do we do now?" asked Gerald. Helga and Arnold looked at each other, and then back at the other couple. "How about some rides?" asked Arnold. Everyone agreed and they headed off to go on some rides.

-

I get such a thrill

When you look in my eyes

My heart skips a beat, girl

I feel so alive

Please tell me baby

If all this is true

'Cause deep down inside

All I wanted was you

-

Ohhhh...

Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh...

It's a new romance

Ohhhh...

I look into your eyes

Ohhhh...

Best years of our lives

Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe boarded onto the 'Splash Mountain' and the ride started. After a few twists and turns both girls were holding on to their boyfriends. As the ride neared the final slope Helga and Arnold knew there picture would be taken so right when the boat made the plunge down Arnold and Helga went into a long kiss to make sure the camera got the picture. Soon they were walking away and looking at the picture and showed it to their friends. Everyone laughed at that they would show up in the others people's pictures that were on the ride.

When we first met

I could hardly believe

The things that were happening

we could achieve

So let's be together

For all of our time

girl I'm so grateful

That you are still mine

-

Ohhhh...

Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh...

It's a new romance

Ohhhh...

I look into your eyes

Ohhhh...

Best years of our lives

After the ride both couples bought a couple of cameras. Helga and Arnold had their pictures taken in several places. They first went to 'Tom Sawyer's Island' had a picture of them kissing and hugging with New Orleans Square behind them, then another at Tarzan's Tree house on the rope bridge. Between rides or waiting in line Helga and Arnold had their picture taken doing various things, mainly tongue wrestling.

My world's a better place

'Cause I know you're mine

This love is so real

And it's no surprise

-

Come on and say, "Yeah"

I got a song

Yeah.. C'mon

'Cause through the years

I'll be right by your side

Then both couples went on the Jungle Cruise. Helga and Arnold pointed things out to each other and kissing in between. Phoebe was a little scared of the animatronic hippos that snapped at the boat, Gerald held onto her to reassure her everything was okay. Also on the ride was Chuckie and Angelica. "I see you guys are back to together" said Chuckie. Helga and Arnold nodded yes. "Glad to hear it, you guys make a good couple" said Angelica holding onto Chuckie like a stuffed teddy bear. The rest of the ride went smoothly as the young couples talked and laughed throughout the ride.

Ohhhh...

Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh...

It's a new romance

Ohhhh...

I look into your eyes

Ohhhh...

Best years of our lives

-

See, you always consider me

Like a ogre, ugly duckling

And treat me

Like a Notradamus

Is why I had to get my shine on

You give me somethin to keep my mind on

Cuz you had my mind on

Day turned into night as the gang went to 'Ralph Brennan's Jazz Kitchen' in Downtown Disney. All three couples sat at the table and chatted away. Chuckie and Angelica were laughing at a story that Arnold told. "You really sent the town into a panic?" asked Angelica. "Yep, not intently of course, but my grandpa was proud of me" "That sure was something Arnold, you guys sure did a lot and in forth grade alone" said Chuckie. "When we were kids we had our share of adventures too, including getting lost on island and meeting Nigel Thornberry and his family" Arnold was surprised. "Wow, I used to watch him on TV when I was a kid" They continued to trade stories till they were done eating and paid for their meals.

Aa-aa, aa-aa, aa-aa

Turn the lights on

Come on baby

Let's just rewind the song

'Cause all I wanna do is make

The rest years the best years

All night long

-

Ohhhh...

Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh...

It's a new romance

Ohhhh...

I look into your eyes

Ohhhh...

Best years of our lives (2x)

Helga and Arnold walked to their room. "You know what Helga, this has been one heck of a week and it's not even over yet" She nodded in agreement. "Yeah football head and only two more days to go. sigh I sure will miss this place, we had some good times here" "We sure did" said Arnold grabbing hold of Helga's hand. She looked into his green eyes and he looked into her blue eyes. "I love you football head" said Helga. "I know" Arnold said in response. They meet in a kiss right in the hallway. Then still locked together they went to their room for the night and tomorrow was looking good for the young couple.

* * *

So did you like this chapter? Please Review people.

Well until next chapter, Jarel out.


	13. It's Alright

Hey it's me again with Chapter 13. Finally, sorry for the delay, would of had it up sooner, but I had a bad case of writer's block, hopefully the upcaoming chapters will be easier to do.

I like to thank **acosta pérez josé ramiro** for your reviews and suggestions to the story, it certainly made it more interesting.

Also I like to thank **Rally4ever** for your support, I don't know what I would've done without your advice and support, and I wish you luck on your storty, Its a really good story, and I hope you update it soon.

(A/N: There is a song featured in this chapter. It's called "It's Alright" by Curtis Mayfield & The Impressions. The song was also used in Stephen Kings IT. couple of the calm scenes. If you seen the movie then you know what I'm talking about.)

Well now on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 13

Day for went by without a hitch it seem to be their best day their, nothing went wrong. Arnold and Helga, Gerald and Phoebe, and Chuckie and Angelica hung out all day, going on various rides enjoying every minute of it. Chuckie and Angelica told stories of their various adventures when they were younger. Gerald and Arnold also told stories of their adventures, including the haunted train.

They say it's alright

Say it's alright

It's alright, have a good time

Cause it's alright, whoa it's alright

-

Now we gonna move it slow

When the lights are low

When you move it slow

It feels like more (?)

Cause it's alright

Whoa it's alright

It was now lunch time as the gang sat around eating burgers and drinking yahoo soda. "So Chuckie did Phil and Lil really wreak havoc in that studio?" He nodded yes. The gang laughed again. "So Chuckie, Angie, how did you to get together?" asked Helga. Chuckie and Angelica looked at each other then back at Helga. Angelica spoke up first. "Well started out like most relationships, He asked me if I'd like to see a movie, then from there a couple movies then dinner together. The more time we spent together the more we grew closer, of course of course there were obstacles, but in time we just clicked like it was meant to be" She turn to Chuckie who just admired her. The gang then continued their meal while talking back a forth.

Now listen to the beat

Kinda tap your feet

You got soul

Everybody knows that it's alright

Whoa it's alright

-

When you wake up early in the morning

Feeling sad like so many of us do

Hold a little soul

And make life your goal

And surely something's gotta come to you

For fun the gang went on 'Splash Mountain' again. This time all three couples made out as the ride went down the final slope, making sure to get it in the picture, as the gang received their pictures, they laughed to each other seeing the reaction on the other people from the ride.

And you gotta say it's alright

Say it's alright

It's alright, have a good time

Cause it's alright

Whoa it's alright

-

Someday I'll find me a woman

Who will love me and treat me real nice

Where my road has got to go

My love she will know from morning, noon

Until the night

Later they got onto the 'Grizzle River Run' ride. The raft made it's way down the artificial river, as the raft went on circles. Everyone laughed as the got wet from the splashing water. When the ride was over, they walked off chatting to each other and laughing

And she's gotta say that it's alright

Say it's alright

It's alright, have a good time

Cause it's alright

Whoa it's alright

Now listen to the beat

Kinda tap your feet

You got soul

Everybody knows that it's alright

Whoa it's alright

You got soul

Everybody knows that it's alright

Whoa it's alright

As night fell the young couples parted ways, as everyone wanted alone time with each other. Arnold and Helga were once again at the Rainforest Café. "This has been some week hasn't Helga?" She took a sip of her drink. "It sure has, sigh I am gonna miss this place" she said looking around. "Well at least you have a souvenir" Helga was confused. "What souvenir?" Arnold winked at her. She laughed to herself. Helga starred in to Arnold's green eyes. "You know Arnold, part of me feels like this is a dream and I, just gonna wake up anytime now" "Is this a dream?" he leaned over and kissed he on the lips, they stayed like that for moment, lost in the feeling. Then Arnold sat back down, starring into her blue eyes. "Well we leave tomorrow, what do you say we go on that canal boat ride in Fantasy Land?" "Sure Arnold, maybe will make the ride even more fun wink" The two headed off to the ride.

* * *

What'd you think of this chapter? Oh sorry it was storter then usual, side effect of w.b. (writers block) Also not muched happened on day 4 anyway, but the upcoming chapters will be longer.

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	14. Final Confrontation

Wahoo! another chapter. Welcome back to "The Photograph"

First I like to thank **acosta pèrez josè ramiro. **I had intended for the confrontation to happen in chapter 13, but I wasn't sure about it, also like you said, they needed a break from all the crazyness, besides they need their rest for the crazyness yet to come. I do like the idea of having Tommy and Dill looking for their friends, well see what happens when they find there friends.

I also like to thank **Everlasting Night**Thanks for your reviews. And about chapter 13, I hated making it short, on average my chapters are around 950 to 1100 words, I usually go no lower then 900. And using a set number of words makes it feel like episodes, where you have a set time and and need to fill up with something.

Enough talking, on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 14

Helga and Arnold were on there way to the ride when Blake's two friends Victor and Eric came out right in front of them. They decided to turn and leave when Blake got in front of them blocking their way. "Where do you think you going? Do you honestly think you can get rid of me that easily?" Arnold and Helga stood together trying to figure out what to do. Blake made a motion with his head, but Arnold and Helga couldn't figure it out before it was too ate. Suddenly Victor grabbed hold of Helga while the biggest member of the small gang Eric grabbed hold of Arnold, over powering him. Blake walked up to Arnold, close to his face. "Hey Arnold, you should know that when you make a threat you have to back it up" He punched Arnold right in the stomach. Arnold felt the air rush out of him. "N-" she was cut off by a hand on her mouth. Then Blake punched Arnold again, this time in the face. Arnold could see the look of overwhelming look concern on her face.

Meanwhile a short distance away…"That was a great meal Gerald, I really enjoyed it" said Phoebe as she held onto his arm. It sure was something, and the food wasn't bad either" Phoebe smiled up at Gerald and he returned the smile. They stopped for a moment and he leaned in for a small kiss. Phoebe was in heaven, as the kiss went on for a few moments. Phoebe pulled away first. "That was wonderful Gerald. I love you" He smiled at her. "And I love you Phoebe" They just stood there enjoying each others company. Without knowing it another couple walked up to them. "Hey Gerald, hey Phoebe" Phoebe and Gerald turned to see Angie and Chuckie standing there watching.

"Hello, Angie, Hi Chuckie" said Phoebe a little sheepishly. "Hey Chuck, Hey Angie" said Gerald glad to see their friends. "So how was your dinner?" asked Angie. "It was great and the food wasn't bad either" Said Phoebe smiling at Gerald and hugging him tight. "Same here" Chuckie said not wanting to be left out of the conversation, Angie just smiled at him. Gerald just thought of something, "Hey guys, why don't we trade e-mail address's so we can stay in touch" Angie and Chuckie nodded at each other. And they proceeded to trade e-mail addresses.

Soon after they finished both couples headed back to the hotel. Just as they were walking they could hear something happening, then Gerald recognized a voice. That was Blake's voice, what could he be up to. "Hey guys you hear that? That's Blake" The listened and Phoebe recognized it too. Almost immediately they rushed off to see what was happening.

Arnold starred into Helga's eyes, she was crying even though she couldn't physically cry. Then he felt rage building, adrenaline pumped through his veins. He couldn't stand seeing Helga like that. Just when Blake was coming in for another punch. Arnold pushed off the ground putting his weight into Eric and kicked Blake with both feet throwing him to the ground. Eric lost his balance and fell backwards. Arnold's weight knocked the air out of Eric and he let go of him. Before Arnold could help Helga she leaned down pulling Victor then with her left elbow, knocked him in the face and he fell backwards.

While this was happing Blake was getting back up and about to strike again "Blake" he turned around and was meet by a fist from Gerald and he fell down. After Helga and Arnold took care of the two goons, they saw their friends standing over Blake. "Hey would have got him" said Arnold out of breath. "Yeah Arnold, I believe you" Arnold smiled at his attempted humor in the situation. Arnold walked over to Blake laying on the ground, and lifted him up by the collar. "Listen if you EVER try that again I won't be as merciful, and if you hurt me, you hurt Helga and if anyone hurts Helga, they answer to me. Personally I'm not the type that loves fighting, but I'll do what is necessary" He let his head drop so that he would get the message. He hated doing that, but violence was the only thing this guy understood.

A minute later security walked up followed by Angie and Chuckie. After explaining what happened, security took away Blake and his goons. Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga comforting her after what happened. "You okay Helga?" asked Arnold, "I better now that he's gone" Arnold thought when they do get back, Blake still might pose a problem, but he'll be ready for him if he tried anything. Gerald and Phoebe walked up to them holding hands. "I don't know about you two, but we're going to hit the sack, See ya latter guys" said Gerald as he and Phoebe waved bye walking away. Soon Angie and Chuckie came buy. "Well see you two tomorrow and we'll e-mail you when we get home" said Chuckie as they walked off.

Arnold let out a long yawn followed by Helga who also let out a yawn. "I guess we better to bed too, after all we have a long flight tomorrow" Helga grabbed onto him. "Oh Arnold, I love you, my football head in shining armor" He smiled and looked into her blue eyes, like an ocean they were so beautiful. "I love you too Helga" he said before giving her a classic romantic kiss. After an eternity they pulled away, and headed off for the hotel, to spend their last night in Disneyland. And tomorrow they head back to Hillwood, and new life with each other.

* * *

So what did you think? good? Please review. I love thesmell of reviews in the morning 

(announcer voice) Stay tuned for the continueing adventures of Arnold and Helga in ..."The Photograph"

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	15. Leaving the Happiest Place on Earth

Cool another chapter, I hope you like thins one, and as I write this, there might might either be a sequal, or it just might be long story. Well see what happens.

Now I like to thank **acosta pèrez josè ramiro** for your reviews and suggestions. Also the figt wasn;t how I imagined it at first, but with how chapter 13 ended, it changed how the fight would work out. I imagined it happening in the morning, but I dumped that idea. Also do you happen to know what the Tommy and his friends live? If I know where they live I might be able to do something with that.

Also I like to thank **Everlasting Night **for your review, and with the respone I'm getting with Blake, I just might have him come back (but who knows). And I see Arnold as the kind of person that will avoid a fight a all cost, but if it comes it he will fight as a last resort. As well I like to say I don't mind long reviews.

Well enough chat, on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 15

As morning came Helga and Arnold were standing at on the balcony for their room, Arnold had arms around Helga as they took in the sights and sounds of California. "Isn't beautiful Arnold?" he rested his head on her shoulder. "It sure is, and the view isn't bad either" She smiled and gave him a small kiss. "You know what Arnold, we should come back here some time, maybe see more of California next time, perhaps the mountains and valleys" "That sounds like a great idea Helga; we should come back some day. I talked to some of the locals and got some ideas for some nice places" "That sounds good Arnold, we just might have to come back" A few minutes pass as they stare out at the sun rise.

Arnold saw glanced down at his watch. "I think we better get going Helga" She look to him. "I guess your right, when do the buses leave?" "They leave at 2:30, so if we pack now then we can go on some rides before we go" "Okay football head" Then the two of them went to pack their things and be ready to go when they have too. As Arnold packed his things he came across the picture. "I almost forgot about this" "About what Arnold?" said Helga from the other side of the room. "This picture of us" he said standing up and walking over to her. He handed her the picture, she looked it over. "I love this picture; we should frame it when we get home" "Okay Helga, so do you want to hang on to it?" She looked at it again, then at Arnold.

"Why don't you hold onto it Arnold, I already have a picture of you" A little confused he accepted the picture back and packed it away. Several minutes they finished and headed out to go some rides by themselves. Soon 1:25 comes around and Helga and Arnold are walking through to meet up with their friends after they grab their luggage. As they walk down they see to guys coming down the hall. One had purple hair and the other had a carrot top. "Tommy, do you really think Angelica and Chuckie could really be…you know" The one called Tommy has a stern look on his face. "I don't know what to think, but were the closest thing she has to brothers so that leaves us to watch out for her" "Okay Tommy" Arnold and Helga looked at each other, those guys must be related to Angelica, they told each other.

Arnold walked up to the one with the purple hair. "Excuse me I heard you say something about Angelica" "Yeah, who are you?" "Oh I'm Arnold and this is Helga, where friends of Angelica and Chuckie" He looked at Arnold and Helga. "Oh well I'm Tommy and that's my brother Dill, were Angelica's cousins. It's good to meet you, now if you'll excuse me I have to check up on them" Arnold backed off. "By all means" Tommy walked a few steps to a door a few feet away, and knocked on the door. "Tommy, you are alright with them being together?" asked Dill. "Sure, I am, and I'm glad they found someone. My main concern is for Angelica" he knocked again. The door opened suddenly, there was Chuckie standing looking tired. "He-he I Tommy, how are you?" "Fine Chuckie, now is are you guys ready to go, the rest of the gang is waiting, the buses leave in at two-thirty and we still have to make it to the parking lot" "Don't worry about Tommy" came the voice of Angelica from behind Chuckie. She poked her head from behind Chuckie.

"I don't mind you being together, but can you be a little more…decent. I'm afraid that I might stumble in on you playing the birds and the bee's home game" Chuckie and Angelica traded smiles and Angelica looked at Tommy. "Oh so that's what it's called" Then the too walked out with their luggage. As the passed Arnold and Helga the said their good byes, just before Angelica walked away she winked at her. Then Tommy and Dill came up from behind. "Angelica what was that supposed to mean? It doesn't mean what I think it means does it?" Angelica looked back. "What do you think it means Tommy?" He became dumbfounded "What? You guys are joking…right? Then the four of them walked off as Tommy still confused about what might have happened.

Helga and Arnold let out a chuckle as they watched them walk away. Then Phoebe and Gerald came out of their room. "So Gerald you have a nice sleep?" asked Arnold. "Yeah Arnold, and how about you?" He looked at Helga, "I think I did" Gerald rolled his eyes. "Oh brother" said Gerald tired of it all. "Why don't we get going now?" "Okay Gerald" said Arnold as they started walking on their way to the buses. Fifteen minutes later they reach the buses and see every one getting on the buses. "Hey Arnold, I think we should sit together on purpose this time" "Sure Helga" and they rush onboard and Helga got in front and grabbed the window sit. "Hah, football head, I win" Arnold sat down next to her.

"Oh yeah" "Yeah" Then Arnold started tickling Helga, who busted out laugh. "Stop…laughing.… stop, stop…laughing" Arnold let off and laughed. Helga gave him a pouted face. Arnold chuckled at the sight of her pouted face. "You look so cute like that" "Like what?" "That face you make, it's cute" "What face" "That face you just made" She folded her arms and looked out the window. "I don't know what your talking about" Arnold leaned back in his sit. "What ever you say Helga, what ever you say" The bus rocked forward and started driving off for the airport.

* * *

So? What'd you think?

I 'll try to get chpater 16 posted as soon as I can, maybe a day or two, that seems to the average lately for posting may chapters, unless I crash an burn in writers block, but I have a good idea what will happen next, so it shouldn't take too long.

Well until next chapter, Jarel out.


	16. Plane ride 2 The journey home

Ah yet another chapter from "The Photograph" story. If you like this story visit my home page to see my future projects, and let me know what you think of any of the upcomin stories. May I add that the story "By You Side" may or may not be posted, just yet anyway. We'll see what happens with that story.

Now I like to thank **Everlasting Night** for your review, short but sweet. "A craftsman is always glad to hear his work is appreciated"-Will Turner. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Iwould also like thank**acosta pèrez josè ramiro** even though you didn't get a review in, in time I still want to thank you and also I like to thank all those others that read this story and those who haven't been able to in a while.

Enough of me talking on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 16

Some time later the buses arrived at the airport and everyone filed off the buses to the terminal. Helga and Arnold walked side by side each other to the plane. After going through the security check points everyone made it on the plane and found their sits. Helga sat down first getting the window sit and Arnold sat down in the isle sit. Helga wrapped her arm around Arnold's arm and put her head on his shoulder. "This time I'm not asleep…yet" Helga whispered to Arnold. He just smiled and brushed a few fingers through her hair. "I love you Arnold" she whispered again. "I love you Helga" Whispered Arnold then he kissed her on the forehead. 'I can't believe he just did that, I feel like I going to faint' thought Helga as the plane started to go.

An hour into the flight and Helga fell asleep on Arnold's shoulder. It was better this time around for Arnold and instead of being terrified, he enjoyed every minute of it. He would just look at her sleeping form, he couldn't get over how much he admired her, and the feeling was overwhelming. For awhile Arnold would run his fingers through her hair. It felt so soft in his hands, like nothing her ever felt, well almost. Soon after he fell asleep and rested his head slightly on hers. They stayed like that for another hour until Arnold came out of his slumber; he blinked his eyes a moment to get situated.

"Arnold" Gerald whispered to his friend. Arnold looked over to see his friend leaning in his direction. "Yeah Gerald?" Gerald looked down a moment like he was defeated. "I'm sorry about what I said about Helga on out plane ride to Disney. I guess you're a good judge of character. Also you were right about her softer side, I sorry I ever doubted you man" said Gerald. Arnold waved a hand. "It's okay man, I understand, considering all that's happened that past several years" Arnold paused a moment to think. "I noticed it several times during fourth grade and the years following and there was also that time she-" Arnold stopped himself in mid-sentence. "What Arnold? What did she do?" Arnold glanced at Helga real quick then starred at the floor in the isle, finding it interesting.

"Well?" asked Gerald expectantly. Arnold took a deep breath. "Well remember all those years ago, the whole FTi incident?" Gerald snapped back. "How could I forget" "Okay, do you remember that Helga helped us out?" Gerald nodded. "Yeah, I do" Arnold didn't want to tell him, but this was his best friend. "Well…when I found out that Deep Voice was Helga and I asked why she was there and helping us. She stumbled for and answers, like she didn't expect to get caught. The she…she…whispers professed her love for me" Gerald was shocked at that. She had something for Arnold all this time. "Why didn't you do anything about it then?" asked Gerald. "If you knew then how she felt, why didn't you do anything about it?" Gerald asked again before Arnold could answer the first one.

"At the time, I guess I was in denial, and couldn't get over her bully image and we both agreed that it was the heat of the moment" Arnold suddenly remembered something. "Wait a minute, I don't know why I didn't think of this before, it couldn't have been heat of the moment, because she had a prepared speech, like she longed to say it for a long time" There was a short silence then Arnold heard something. "I did" Helga whispered. Arnold was surprised. "How long have you been awake?" She held up her head and look at him. "From the prepared speech and the whole denial thing" She smiled up at Arnold and gave him a quick kiss and sat back down.

"Well Arnold, I'm sure you guys will be very happy together, like me and Phoebe" said Gerald. "Thanks Gerald" Arnold said sitting back in his sit. Another hour goes by all the while Helga and Arnold chat about various things, the past, present and future. "Hey Arnold" "Yes Helga?" she put her head on his shoulder. "I know its kind early to talk about this, but in the future, how many kids would you prefer to have?" Arnold didn't know what to say at first. He wasn't sure if he could deal with something like that just yet, but it was just a simple question. "I'm not sure. If I had to choose, I say at least two" Helga let out a light sigh. "I would like to have three or four" Arnold looked at her. "Spread out over a few years of course?" "I guess, but what ever happens, happens" Arnold put an arm around her the sat like that for much of the remainder of the flight.

A ding sound came over and the captain announced they will soon be arriving in Hillwood, and to buckle up. A short time later the plane landed and everyone started to get off the plane. Helga and Arnold got off the plane and headed down the terminal, to get the luggage. Soon everyone boarded the buses once again, only this time to be taken back to the school where they can go home from there. Many people on the buses used this time to get some extra sleep. Some time later the buses reached the school and everyone unloaded their luggage. "Hey Helga, is there anyone to pick you up?" she looked around to see if Bob was there or Miriam, but no one was there. "No Arnold, as usual" Arnold scanned the area and saw his Grandpa waiting. "Helga would you like a ride home?" Her eyes lit up.

"Sure Arnold, I would love a ride home" Helga and Arnold started walking toward his grandpa's car. "Hey short man. How was your senior trip?" then he saw Helga by his side. "I see you have a new friend" he winked at Arnold. Arnold turned a few shades of red. "Yes grandpa, you meant Helga before" Phil thought a moment then he remembered her. "Ah yeah I do remember" Arnold said something to Helga that Phil couldn't hear. Both of them put there luggage down and held hands. "She's also my girlfriend" Then they smiled at each other. Phil walked up to Arnold and patted his shoulder. "Glad to hear it Arnold, you two look like such a nice couple. Now if you two want to get home" Phil went and picked up that luggage and put them in the trunk.

Arnold walked up to the car and opened a door for Helga; she smiled at him as she got in the car. He followed by getting in on the other side. Then Phil got in and looked at them through the rear view mirror. "So, Arnold how did you get together?" Arnold proceeded to tell him everything that happened omitting some things. "So Helga did Arnold purpose yet?' Arnold blushed heavily again. Phil loved doing that to him. Helga gave him a smirk. "Actually he hasn't yet" Everything seemed to be going fast for Arnold, luckily for him he managed to avoid the subject for now. He loved her with all his heart and he wanted to marry her, just not yet. He wanted to date for a while first or at least get a steady job before he would make a decision like that, which shouldn't be too hard. Besides there was no real reason to rush marriage. The car made its way through the city toward Helga's house. Arnold didn't want to see leave so soon after returning home,

The car pulled up to Helga's house and Arnold helped her out and got her luggage. "Well I'll see you later Helga" She smiled and gave him a deep passionate kiss. "I call you later Arnold" She said picking up her luggage and headed for the door. "I love you football head" "And I love you" They kissed again before she went inside and waved bye, he waved back and then went back to the car to go home. This was the end of a perfect week and the sign of many more to come.

* * *

So what'd you think? Please review.

I would like to say that through the writing of this story, the thing I would think about when writing the story is "What trial and tribulation can I put Helga and Arnold though?" because life is full of trials, if there were no trials life would be boring. Just the same ol'thing day in and day out. and there would be no news because no one would be going through trials. As a Christian I face trials all my life, and I believe we face these trials so that we may become better people for it.

I would make this the last chapter but there are a few loosed ends to tie up. but I think this story might finish...actually I don't know it all depends on how each chapter turns out.

Well until next chapter Jarel out.


	17. Quality Time

Cool another chapter. 17 chapters so far, I am really surprised I got this far, although I suspected at least 15 minimum, thatolny included the trip itself, not anythingelse. So you would think this is the last, but wait theres more.

"Renfield...you fell asleep too soonI have more to tell you...wake up"-Dracula "Dracula Dead and Loving It" by Mel Brooks.

Now I like to thank **Everlasting Night** for your review and I hope you enjoy this installment of (announcer voice) "The Photograph"

Also the song featured in this chapter is called "It Is You (I Have Loved)" by Dana Glover. I felt the song fit Helga really well, and as you read it you'll see what I mean. If you have the Shrek 1 soundtrack or her album, the play it as you read.

Ok, I'm just going to shut up now and let you read the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 17

The next day Arnold and Helga went out with each other the entire day, going to various places. Helga dragged Arnold all over the mall, while he did everything he could to stay on his feet. "Arnold how about this one?" she held up a casual one slip on light pink dress. Arnold looked at it as Helga held it in front of her as though she were wearing it. "It looks nice, why don't you try it on" She smiled. "Thanks I think I do just that" She said vanishing into the fitting rooms. An hour later and they finish shopping or should I say Helga finished her shopping, although Arnold did get a few things, some DVD's and a new game.

There is something that I see

In the way you look at me

There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes

But an unexpected way

On this unexpected day

Could it mean this is where I belong

It is you I have loved all along

-

It's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart searched for so long

And it is you I have loved all along

It was lunch time as Helga and Arnold ate lunch at the Island's Restaurant and had some burgers with yahoo soda. They were both laughing as they traded stories with each other. "So Helga, all time in school you hid to write your poems about me?" She took another sip of soda. "Yeah, every time I did something to you, I felt bad for it and secretly apologize to you. I was always afraid to show my emotions to anyone, although I did slip up every now and then" Arnold smiled like he figured something out. "What is Arnold?" He leaned backing his chair. "So that explains it, at the time I just thought you were crazy" Helga's checks turn a little pink. I kinda was, crazy in love. Also you had the adorable look in your eyes that I had to fight myself from…" she trailed off. Arnold couldn't help but blush a little now. "I had no idea, I was just being myself" "That's okay Arnold, that's why I loved you so much, because you are…unique" "Thanks Helga"

There were times I ran to hide

Afraid to show the other side

Alone in the night without you

-

But now I know just who you are

And I know you hold my heart

Finally this is where I belong

It is you I have loved all along

-

It's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart searched for so long

And it is you I have loved all along

An hour later they were out on the water front just starring out onto the lake. "You know what Arnold?" "What Helga" he said while he had his arms around her waist standing behind her looking over the lake too. "When we do get married It's going to be hard to find a place to hold it" Arnold almost panicked inside, she's already talking about marriage? He reassured himself that it won't be for a least a year or two. "What do you mean Helga?" "Well this city holds a lot of special memories it's just going to be hard to find a spot" Arnold considered several places that he could think of as did Helga. "How about the vacant lot?" Asked Arnold. Helga thought for a moment. "You know what football head, I think you have a good idea there. The vacant lot holds a good significance to both of us and our friends. I love it" "I thought you would" Helga turned around to look at Arnold. "What would I do without you?" "Go crazy" he said smiling. "I love Arnold" "I love you" said Arnold before he leaned in for a kiss.

Over and over

I'm filled with emotion

Your love, it rushes through my veins

-

And I am filled

With the sweetest devotion

As I, I look into your perfect face

-

It's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart searched for so long

And it is you I have loved

It is you I have loved

It is you I have loved all along

"It sure has been a long day" said Arnold as they each waited at the table for the food to arrive. "It sure has" agreed Helga. "Oh Arnold I sure did enjoy are day together, I love spending time with you. Now I know what has been missing in life" "What's that Helga?" She starred into those green eyes of his. "You" Arnold turned a few shades of red. "Ah blushing are we?" Helga chuckled as Arnold became redder as she drew attention to it. Soon dinner came and they talked back and forth between bites. "So Helga what do you have planned for a career?" She swallowed her food. "I like to become a writer, which will also give me more freedom to do other things to. I all ready have a good stock pile of poems and short stories. What about Arnold?" Arnold rubbed the back of his neck for a moment. "I think something where I can help people, perhaps a doctor of some kind" Helga finished her food.

"You mean you don't know what kind of doctor?" "Not really, I thinking about psychology, because I want to help people with their problems, give advice that kind of stuff" Arnold finished. "I see, sounds great. How long will that take?" "About five years" Answered Arnold. "Any particular field? Asked Helga. "Child psychology" "Oh" That was all Helga could say remembering Dr. Bliss when she was younger, she did help her out a great deal. "That sound's great Arnold" "Thanks Helga, and I think you'll make a great writer. If what I heard back in English class is any indication to how good you are then you will certainly be a really good writer" "Thanks Arnold"

When dinner was over Arnold walked Helga back to her place. "Well here we are" Said Helga looking at her home. "I just can't wait to move out of this place" Arnold looked the place over too. "Why don't you Helga? You are 18, soon to be 19" She let out a sigh. "I would if I had the money, other wise I would" Arnold wanted to offer a place at his home, but he wasn't sure just yet. "Also Arnold, despite my parents, I don't think I'm ready to move out. Although I am close" Helga didn't have any reason to leave, ahead of getting a job and being able to afford her own place. It was a difficult issue for her to think about moving out so soon, she was sort of torn in two. 'oh well' she thought

"I guess this is good night then?" asked Arnold. Helga turned around. "Oh I'm sorry Arnold I was lost in thought. I really loved today, and look forward to more" Arnold walked up and kissed her. "Did I ever tell you, how much I love you?" Helga giggled. "You never said How Much" He spread out his arms "This much" Helga just laughed and hugged him tight, and he returned the hug back. "I love you Arnold" "And I love you, more then my arms can stretch" They stood there together in each others tight embrace. "Okay knock it off you two" the voice of Helga's father booming loudly. Helga and Arnold immediately pulled apart. Bob went back inside, as Arnold said good buy and walked away to his home. Helga went inside upset that her father interrupted the moment. Oh well there will come a day when she doesn't have to deal with him, and when that day comes she'll be so happy.

* * *

Did that song fit or what? You know Ilike doing video productions so one thing I do is listen to music to find what kind of situation does it fit, actually music is ofter my insperation for my stories, such was the case for "Star Wars Kailin's Legacy" The story in that one was inspired by "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack.

Also if you noticed a pattern, the last chapter that was mostly a song, something happened on the next chapter. A sort of "calm before the storm", as it were. Now just what kind of storm and how big it will be, I'll just leave that to you imagination for right now (evil laugh).I'll have the next chapter up propably in two days from time it is posted, as it seems to be the going rate. I appreciate your time in reading this so thank you again for reading.

Well Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	18. News

Ah Chapter 18, wow.

As I finished the last one and I said that chapter 17 was the calm before the storm I realized what else I could've have happened, But I already had something in mind, but the story's not over yet so anything can happen.

Now I like to thank **acosta pèrez josè ramiro** Good to hear from you, hope nothing happend too bad from Hurricane Wilma. Well obviously your fine, and I'm glad to hear it. I'm over in California were the biggest threat is earthquakes. Man I hate earthquakes, since you can't see them coming, and you never now how big there going to be or how long they'll last. Anyway, thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

There is a song fetured in this chapter as well. It's "I Need Some Sleep" by the Eels. This song is also in the movie Shrek 2 in the bedroom scene when shrek is having trouble sleeping. Okay Now I'm going to shut up and let you enjoy the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 18

It's been nearly a week since everyone got back from Disneyland. Arnold and Helga have going on dates to various places, see a movie here and there, and have dinner together. Everyday was like a new adventure for the young couple. A couple times they went on a double date with Gerald and Phoebe. Over that time t5he gang also kept in touch with Angelica and Chuckie via e-mail. One day they plan to visit their friends, exact travel plans haven't yet been figured out, as who will visit who. Arnold just got a job part-time at the 'Choose n' Save', while Helga is still looking for a job for herself. Now Arnold and Helga have met together at a local diner.

Arnold walked up to Helga who was waiting for him at the table. She already had two drinks at the table. "Hi Helga, what's up?" "Oh hi Arnold" she looked up from the table; her voice had a hint of depression in it. Arnold sat down in front of her. He noticed the tone in her voice and she had a blank stare on her face. "What it is Helga? Why are you so glum?" Helga just glanced up at him and eyed him in the eyes and looked back down at the table. "Helga, is something wrong?" she remained silent. "Is it a family member?" Still nothing. "Uh…are you sick or something? Is it the flu?" She just gave him a look. "Okay I see I'm not getting anywhere with this. Can you just tell me what's going on? After all you called me here" She remained silent.

Just when Arnold was about to give up and leave he stopped in his tracks when Helga spoke up. "Arnold wait" she finally spoke up. Arnold sat back down ready to listen to Helga. "Arnold I-" She became frustrated at herself. "I'm just going to say it" She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" Arnold felt like time froze, it felt like his heart stopped. He was speechless for a few minutes. "Arnold? Are you okay?" His eyes were wide. "I'll be fine" he said in a loud whisper. Helga waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello, earth to Arnold. Arnold are you there?" Arnold sort of came out of his daze. "wh-what? Oh…I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say you were pregnant" he chuckled a little.

Helga gave him a serious look and put her arms on her hips. "I did say that Arnold, I am pregnant, and you're the father…Well?" He stood still. Helga became fed up and stood up. "Listen Arnold, once this sinks in come and see me" She stormed out of the dinner. Arnold slumped back in his chair. Meanwhile Helga made her way home, then Phoebe saw her and caught up to her. "Hey Helga, did you tell him?" "Yeah I told him" "Well what did he say? How did he react?" Helga let out a heavy sigh. "He didn't say much of anything. On the upside, it went better then I expected" Phoebe was confused. "What do you mean Helga?" "Well he didn't scream like a maniac, and run out of the dinner" Helga and Phoebe continued down the street. "He'll come around, I can feel it. I'll just give him some time"

Later that night Arnold tossed and turned in his sleep. Suddenly he sat up in his bed tired, yet he couldn't sleep. He got up and walked around his room just thinking about what happened that day.

I need some sleep

You can't go home like this

I try counting sheep

But there's one I always miss

Arnold dug through his stuff in till he came to the photograph of him and Helga. He just starred at it, 'How could have this happened?' he thought to himself. Then he got back up and went to the roof to look out at the view. There were lights as far as the eye could see. Almost like an ocean of lights. A cool breeze came up and Arnold gave a light shiver. So he headed back down into the boarding home.

Everyone says I'm getting down to low

Everyone says, "You just gotta let it go"

You just gotta let it go

You just gotta let it go

I need some sleep time to put the old horse down

I'm in too deep and the wheels keep spinning round

He decided to go down stars, maybe a warm glass of milk would calm him down. So made his way down the hall trying to be as quite as he could. Soon he was down stars in the kitchen finding a glass to pour some milk in. Arnold sat down sipping his milk when he didn't notice that someone had noticed that he was awake and followed him.

Everyone says I'm getting down to low

Everyone says, "You just gotta let it go"

You just gotta let it go

You just gotta let it go

You just gotta let it go

You just gotta let it go

You just gotta let it go

The lights came on suddenly and startled Arnold, he turned suddenly to see who it was. It was Miles his father. "What are you doing up so late Arnold?" He said while moving a chair next to him and sitting down. Arnold just looked down at the table. "Arnold" He put an arm on his shoulder. "You can tell me what it is. Is it a girl? Is it Helga?" Arnold was surprised and looked at him. "How did you know?" Miles cracked a smile. "Well only girl troubles can make someone stay up this late" "It's not late" Arnold said defensively. Miles pointed to the clock. "It's 3:00 am" Arnold looked back down. "Oh" Arnold said in defeat. "What is it Arnold? What happened?" By this time Miles had already come to a conclusion in his head, but wanted to hear it from Arnold.

Arnold took a deep breath. "Helga, she…is…pr…pregnant" He lowered his head in shame. Just as Miles thought, well now he wanted to know if Arnold would step up to the plate. "How did it happen? Didn't you two use any protection?" "She's on the pill" Said Arnold, puzzled on how it could've happened. "Let me give you some advice Arnold. Now I'm not promoting what you did, and since your both 18, your legally adults so I have now real power over you" Arnold looked at him like when is going to get to the point. "What I'm trying to say Arnold is that, even though you did you what you did. Question now is will you accept your responsibility? You see when you're the cause of something, you should take responsibility for your actions" Arnold nodded to what he was sating. He had a point there. Arnold stood up from the table. "Thanks dad that really helped. I'll talk to Helga tomorrow" "You do that Arnold, you know I always like to think we raised a responsible son. Good night son" "Good night" he said as he headed back up stairs. Tomorrow he would talk to Helga and work something out.

* * *

Okay what did you think, I guess that wasn't a really big bombshell, I'm not sure how big of a bombshell that was, so let me know what you think of this chapter. Did you see that coming a mile away, or were you surprised?

Please review. I debated in my head on how to carry out this chapter, I didn't want to do one of those lead ups where I mention odd behavior, or any signs whichI tried to keep signs to a minimum, Also I did my homework on the matter, so I knew the timeline I had to deal with. And I researhed the pill, and found out some useful information on how the drug actually works and what can cause it to fail. If I left out any vital info, let me know. your reviews are important.

Well untill next chapter, Jarel out.


	19. Moving out

Man chapter 19, who da thunk it.

First I like to say the I did reserch on this subject, so that's all I have to say about that.

Also I like to thank** acosta pèrez josè ramiro** the one person I can alwasy count on to give a review. Oh in that comic were the Tommy and his friends babies or were they teenagers? Also thanks for telling your friends, Thats cool. You know I wish Nickelodeon would continue some of there shows, They could do a Hey Arnold grown up kinda thing too. Mostly because it would be nice to have closer on Hey Arnold, then again I guess that's what these fan fictions are for.

And I like to thank **anime**for your review even if it was short,but I like to thank everyone who reviews the story. And I hope you enjow this chapter.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 19

The next day Arnold went to Helga's house and walks up to the door. knocks on door Miriam came to the door. "Hi Mrs. Pataki, is Helga at here?" Miriam was a little tired. "Oh yeah she is, I'll go get her. Why don't you come inside and wait?" "Thanks Mrs. Pataki" he said smiling, he walked in and waited in the trophy room. Luckily Bob wasn't home yet from his beeper store. Helga came down the stars and saw Arnold waiting there. "Arnold?" He looked over and saw Helga walking over. "Hi Helga, I came over to apologize for how I acted" She came closer. "I know Arnold; Honestly I prepared myself for the worst case scenario" "What do you mean Helga?" He said rubbing his neck.

"Well worst case scenario was you running out screaming or something" Arnold smiled. "Na I did that after you left" Arnold laughed a little and so did Helga. "So…Helga what do you want to do right now?" She thought for a moment. "Well I was supposed to meet Phoebe at the dinner, maybe you and Gerald can come" Arnold smiled. "Thanks Helga, then we can surprise Gerald" Helga was a little confused. "You mean just Gerald?" "Well I'm sure you probably already informed Phoebe. I'm I right?" Helga shrugged "Yeah I did tell her, she's the one that encouraged me to tell you in the first place" Arnold took out his cell phone. "I guess I'll call Gerald and have him meet us there" He dialed Gerald's number. "Hello" came Gerald on the other end. "Hey Gerald, its Arnold would you like to meet us for lunch at the dinner?" "Who's we?" "You know. Me, Helga and Phoebe" "Sure Arnold meet you there. See ya later" "See ya later Gerald" and they both hung up.

Arnold and Helga headed out the door on there way to the dinner. "So Arnold, what made you come around?" "Well I talked to my dad last night, and reminded me of how to accept the consequences of my actions, and besides…" He stopped and faced her. "I love you and nothing will change how I feel about you. Sure I didn't expect to be a father soon…" Arnold drifted off. "What is it Arnold?" Helga asked concerned. "I'm a father, wow I like the sound of that" Arnold had the biggest smile on his face and had no sign of going away. He was just now absorbing everything, and everything was coming together for him. "Oh Arnold" said Helga wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, Arnold returned the hug. "I think we should be going, right Helga?" Helga nodded in agreement, so the two of the headed off for the dinner.

Phoebe and Gerald were already waiting at the dinner when they got there. Everyone greeted each other and Arnold and Gerald did their trademark hand shake. Then everyone sat down. "So Arnold Phoebe tells me you have good news" Arnold and Helga looked at each other and nodded. Arnold faced his friend. "Helga's pregnant and I'm going to be a dad" Gerald was shocked. "What about the pill?" Helga looked confused. "Actually I wondered about the too. Do you know anything Phoebe?" Phoebe cleared her throat. "Well Helga, on its own it has a 97 success rate, and if you had any antibiotics or any kind of migraine medicine could raise your risk of pregnancy" Helga turned away. "What is it Helga?" asked Arnold. "It's just that the pill caused me to have some headaches so I took some headache medicine" Arnold put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Helga" Helga started to tear up; it seemed the shield she put up was failing. "It's impossible, a lot of people take the pill and don't become pregnant" Phoebe interjected. "Helga, it's not impossible only improbable, beside for every hundred women who take it, anywhere from 1 to 8 women get pregnant" She said trying to comfort her friend by saying she's not alone. "Thanks Phoebe, but I can get trough this" "We can get through this" Arnold corrected here. She just smiled at him. "Is anyone else hungry or is it just me" Gerald interrupted the mood. Everyone just looked at him. "What?" Gerald said like he was innocent.

Soon after everyone finished Arnold and Helga were walking down the side walk "Helga did you tell you parents yet?" Helga's head hung low. "No, and I know how there going to react, Bob's going to go ballistic and Miriam, she probably be to tired to say anything" "I see" Arnold said in response, the Helga continued "Chances are I might get kicked out, although I think my dad will look for the smallest excuse to kick me out" Arnold thought about that and figured out something "Helga if it does come to that, then you can stay with me at the boarding home" She smiled at him. "I'd like that Arnold, listen can you come with me when I tell him?" "Sure Helga" They went to her house to face her father.

Helga walked up to the front door. She took a deep breath before going in. Helga and Arnold walked inside. "Arnold, wait here and if I need you, I call" Helga whispered to him. The she walked in the trophy room. A few minutes passed and just when he thought Bob was taking it well he heard. "YOU'RE WHAT?" yelled Bob, "Yes, I'm Pregnant. And-". "Who's the father" Bob interrupted before Helga could answer. "It's my boyfriend Arnold, and we love each other with all are heart" Bob tracked back and forth on the carpet. "How could you get pregnant? I thought I raised you smarter than that" For once Helga was stumped. "Look dad I used the pill, but I don't know exactly what happen, it must have failed some how" Bob was too mad to think right now.

"Look dad, I'm 18. I can make decision on my own" She said in defense. "Look young lady, your not going have a baby here, I had enough trouble with the you and your sister" "That's fine with me dad, because I'll move out" "And just where do you think you'll go young lady?" Helga stood her ground. "I'm going to stay at Arnold's" Then Helga turned and stormed out of the trophy room. She saw Arnold waiting. "Meet me outside, I'll just grab some things and well go to your home" Arnold nodded and went outside to wait. Soon after Helga came out with some suitcases and backpack with some things as well. Arnold took one of her suitcases and helped her to the boarding home.

* * *

So what'd you think of this chapter? Please review.

Writing this story is like Pringles, once you pop you just can't stop. Also anote to **acosta pèrez josè ramiro** I'll try to get other couples into the story, I thought about in this chapter, but I wasn't able to, but maybe during the pregnancy. We'll see what happens.

Well untill next chapter, Jarel out.


	20. A New Beginning

Cool, chapter 20.

Okay I like to thank **acosta pérez josé ramiro** for your review, Yeah maybe Big Bob will have a change of heart leter. Also I was wondering about that comic, because if they were babies then by this time, the Rocket crew would be adults by now, but will see about that.

Also I like to thank **XxXCocoPuffXxX **for reviewing the storey, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now I like to thank **crazyvi **I'm glad you like the story, and continue to enjoy the story.

Last but not least, Thanks to **01angelic** for your review, and now here is chapter 20. I hope you like this one.

Your reviews are very muchappreciated and now on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 20

Arnold and Helga make to the boarding home. Arnold walks up to the door to let her in. "Welcome ma'am I sure hope your stay" Said Arnold in a French accent. Helga giggled as she walked in, and playfully slapped Arnold. "Oh football head" She walked in and put her things down and Arnold did too. Arnold took her hand and continued talking with a French accent. "Now let me give you the grand tour of 'Sunset Boarding Home', I will be your guide this evening. If you have any questions please save them for the end of the tour…Now may we begin?" Helga nodded trying desperately to hold back her laugh. Arnold lead her through the house, first the down stairs. He showed her the living room, the kitchen, and the garage.

Then they went upstairs, he pointed to which doors were for whom. "There's Mr. Hyunh's room, then there is Kokoshka's room, and there is Ernie's room over there" Then he pointed to two more. "There's my grandparents room, and lastly my parent's room is over there" Helga looked around. "So what does that leave me with?" "I thought you never ask. The best one of course, complete with skylight" Arnold took her by the arm. "My I show you to your accommodations mademoiselle?" Helga was really trying not to laugh. Arnold led her to the room. "Well here you go mademoiselle, I shall be right back with your things, please make yourself at home" Arnold left to get Helga's things from downstairs.

Soon Arnold came back with the suitcases and set them in the room. "So how do you like your accommodations?" Helga giggled some more, "Oh Arnold, you and that silly accent" A little confused. "What is? Le Français est la langue de de phase (1)" Helga walked up to him. "Ainsi ce qui, J'ai pris cette classe aussi (2)" "Je vois que votre Français est Helga tout à fait impressionnant (3)" Arnold responded. "Je t'aime tête du football (4)" Arnold smiled. "Et je t'aime aussi (5)" Helga grabbed hold of Arnold and hugged him tight. There was a sudden knock at the door, and Arnold and Helga pulled away. The door opened.

"Hey short man, how's it going? I heard about you and your girlfriend" Then he saw Helga standing there. "Oh hi there, ah?" "Helga" she filled in. "Hi Helga, sure hope you enjoy your stay, and You can count on us if you need any help in the future" Helga smiled, she was glad to be with people that actually cared for each other, and helped each other out in time of need. "Thanks, Phil" Phil raised a hand. "Oh you can call me grandpa, since you're practically part of the family now" Arnold and Helga smiled to each other. "Well I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone, dinners at 6:00" He said leaving. "Thanks grandpa" The Phil left and closed the door. Helga then realized what Phil said, part of the family. She just let that part soak in, it sounded so wonderful to her. To be part of Arnold's family, it was almost too overwhelming.

Soon they could hear the bell ringing as grandma signaled that dinner was ready. Arnold and Helga got up from his bed; they had just been lying down, enjoying each other's presence. Arnold and Helga walked down to the kitchen; they each grab a plate and sat down. "Hi Tex, oh greetings Eleanor" Helga just said hi back. Even though Helga wasn't used to the weird cuisine, but it was much better than what she had to contend with back at her home. Dinner went without a hitch and after it was over Arnold and Helga went out on the roof looking out at the stars.

"Hey Helga" "Yeah?" she kept her focus on the stars but didn't notice what Arnold was doing. "I was going to wait for this, but under the circumstances" Helga looked down to her left to see Arnold in a kneeling position; she felt her heart skip a beat. "Helga G. Pataki, will you marry me?" He held up an opened ring box. Helga saw the ring; her eyes went wide in surprise. Helga remained silent for a few seconds then spoke up. "Oh yes Arnold, I do" This was the moment Helga waited for all her life, those four little words. To Helga it felt like a nice dream, like it was too good to be true. She put out her hand to receive the ring, and he put it on. Helga looked at the ring. "When did you get this ring?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I got it at Disneyland; I guess I just wanted to be ready"

Helga jump into his arms. "I love it Arnold" Then she kissed him in a long kiss. She then got off and started to head inside. "Where are you going Helga?" "I'm going to tell them" Then she ran off inside and Arnold ran to catch up. Arnold's grandparents and parents were in the living room just watching TV when there was a sudden scream, they jolted up, panicked. Stella saw Helga running up to them. "What's wrong?" Helga just held up the ring, Stella's eyes went wide and they screamed together. Phil and Miles just covered their ears, and then the boarders came down. By this time Arnold was already in the room, Phil and Miles congratulated him as well as the boarders, Oskar, Suzie, Mr. Hyunh, and Ernie.

Arnold and Helga looked to each other from other sides of the room and smiled to each other, as everyone crowed around them. "Okay everyone break it up" Said Grandpa. Then the boarders became quite. "I think the two lovebirds have things to take care of right now, so why don't we leave them alone for right now" the boarders went back to what they were doing while Arnold's grandparents and parents stayed. "So son do you two have any date in mind?" They looked at each other confused. "I think me and Helga half to talk about that" Miles nodded. "Yeah I guess your right, well ah…" He drifted off, not sure what to say. "Well it's getting late, I'm going to go to bed how about you Helga?" "Yeah I'm a little tired after today" They headed upstairs for bed. As they slept they held each other, sharing each other's body heat. Now was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

* * *

"Avez-vous apprécié ce chapitre ? Svp la revue et m'a laissé savent ce que vous pensez." With means in any language, "Did you enjoy this chapter? Please review and let me know what you think." 

(1 "Le Français est la langue de de phase" "French is the language of live ") (2"Ainsi ce qui, J'ai pris cette classe aussi " "So what, I took that class too") (3 "Je vois que votre Français est Helga tout à fait impressionnant" "I see your French is quite impressive Helga") (4 "Je t'aime tête du football" "I love you football head") (5"Et je t'aime aussi" "And I love you too")

Well until next chapter, Jarel out. _(Puits jusqu'au prochain chapitre, Jarel dehors.)_


	21. Some Things Never Change

Woohoo, chapter 21.

First I like to thank a my reviewers.

**acosta pèrez josè ramiro** Thank you for your review. Also you have a point there about the ageing thing. Funny thing isthat Hey Arnold had 5 seasons, How many times can they go to summer vaction and still be in 4th grade. IN real life the moment you school's over your in the next grade.

**Everlasting Night** It's good to hear from you again. Boy how time flies. I'm glad your enjoying the story and I hope you like this chapter.

**Just Another Girl 19**Merci pour votre revue, la chose est moi a employé le dispositif de la traduction deMicrosoft Word, tellement n'importe qui qui sait vraiment le français pourrait voirquelque chose mal. Le puits remercie de toute façon encore de votre revue. (roughly translated) Thanks for your review, the thing is I used Microsoft Word's translation feature, so anyone that really knows French could see something wrong. Well anyway thanks again for your review.

**crazyvi** Thanks for the review, and yes, yes it is great (lol)

Maintenant dessus avec l'histoire. (roughly translated) Now on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 21

It's now Saturday afternoon, Rhonda, Nadine, and Lila were all at the local dinner. "I heard she moved in with him" Nadine and Lila gasped. "Yeah, what's with those two, first there enemies before we got to Disneyland, and now their living together, it makes me ever so sick" Lila griped. "Lila, why are you so huffy, your already with someone" Said Nadine hinting about Stinky. "It's not that. It's the principal of the thing" she snapped back. "Well if you ask me, I think there's more going on then we know" Said Rhonda leaning in so only they could hear each other. "You don't think there are…" Nadine drifted off while looking at her friends puzzled. "What other reason would she have to move in with Arnold?" asked Lila.

"I'm not sure, but I heard Helga was kicked out of her home, and that's one reason she could of moved in with him" Nadine and Lila looked at each other puzzled, then back at Rhonda. "Rhonda, do you think that Helga may be…" Nadine said drifting off again, not wanting to say it. "I thought about that, and it seems to fit perfectly into what's happing" Said Rhonda. Lila couldn't help but fell a little hurt at the possibility of Arnold and Helga together and that she might be pregnant. That thought alone shook her nerves. Nevertheless, she reminded herself that their relationship ended years ago, and that she's been dating Stinky for over a year now, and she loved him. Yet she couldn't quite keep the voice down in the back of her mind.

Moments later Harold, Sid and Stinky came walking in. "Hi Rhonda" said Harold walking up to her to join her. They gave each other a hug and kiss. "Hello Harold" Harold, had changed since the his days at P.S. 118. During High School, he was the captain of the football team, with a build to match. Harold and Rhonda have been dating since prom when Rhonda's other date was a jerk and Harold was the only one who cared for her. "So what you guys talking about?" asked Harold. "Oh nothing, just Arnold and Helga" "Oh, so what's up with them?" Rhonda leaned toward Harold, and whispered in his ear what they had been talking about. Harold's eyes went wide. "Wow, do you really think that's what happened?" Rhonda shrugged. "Of course, what else could it be?" "I guess you got a point" agreed Harold.

Sid sat down next to Nadine and put an arm around her. "How are you honey?" "I'm fine Sid. How are you?" "I'm good" he said back to her. Sid and Nadine have been going out since 10th grade when they got a bug assignment together, and saw how much alike they are. "Hey Sid, there's a bug exhibit at the museum, wanna check it out?" Asked Nadine. He just shrugged. "Sure" and the young couple left for the museum. Rhonda rolled her eyes, "Them and bugs, I swear" she said under her breath, so that no else except Harold heard her.

Then Rhonda could see Gerald and Phoebe walking into the diner. They sat down a few tables away from where they were. A evil smirk came across her face. She got up and walked to their table. "Why hello, Gerald, Phoebe" They looked up at her. "Hi Rhonda" said Phoebe happy to see her. "Hello Rhonda" Said Gerald knowing she wasn't up to any good which was much of the time. "What do want Rhonda?" asked Gerald. "What do you mean Gerald? Can't a friend just walk over and say hi?" Gerald just gave her a cold look. "Okay Gerald, I want to know, what's going on with Helga and Arnold?" Gerald knew he and Phoebe couldn't say anything because they promised Arnold and Helga they wouldn't tell anyone.

"I'm sorry Rhonda; you'll just have to have to ask them yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I with someone right now" He said turning his attention back to Phoebe. "Can't you just give me a hint? Are Helga and Arnold, sleeping together? Is it true that Helga was kicked out of her home? Is she pregnant?" Phoebe and Gerald kept up a good poker face, not revealing anything. Rhonda couldn't read their faces at all; she tried a little more to get something out of them. However, nor Phoebe or Gerald budged an inch. Then Rhonda gave up and went back to her sit. Phoebe let out a quite sigh. "That was close, I was close to blowing it" Said Gerald "Your telling me" Phoebe agreed.

Rhonda sat back down. "Did you find out anything?" asked Harold. She just slumped down in her sit. "No, they didn't say anything, not even a clue" She said just sat there starring to where Gerald and Phoebe sat. "I reckon Rhonda, why don't just get it straight from the horse's mouth" Rhonda looked at him confused, then Lila translated. "He means that if you want to know what's happing, then go directly to the source" Rhonda nodded in agreement. "I could do that, but where's the fun in that?" Stinky and Lila looked at each other, then back to their friends.

Harold looked around and saw some arcade games. "Hey Stinky, I challenge you to "Viking Warriors" Stinky looked over to where arcade games were. "You're on Harold" Said Stinky standing up to go to the arcade games, Harold followed him. "So Lila, now with them gone, what do you think about Helga and Arnold going out with each other?" Lila just glanced at her. "It's now like you still have feelings for him…" She drifted off when she saw the look on Lila's face. "You still do, don't you?" She just nodded. "Lila when are you going to let him go, besides you've been dating Stinky for a year" Lila looked at her. "I'm ever so sorry Rhonda, it's just that…How could he? What does Helga have that I don't?" "Arnold" Rhonda blurted out. Lila just gave her a look. 'What's up with that look that people keep giving me?' Rhonda asked her self.

Then Rhonda noticed Gerald and Phoebe came over to their table. Gerald had some cards in his hand. "Hey Rhonda" Said Gerald getting her attention. HE handed her a card as well as hand a card to Lila. "If you want to know what's going on, Arnold's hosting a party next weekend. You'll find out everything you need to know then" She took the card. "Uh thanks" said Rhonda as she read the card. "Thank you ever so much" said Lila taking a card and reading it before putting it away. "Well see you guys later" Gerald and Phoebe waved bye wan left Rhonda and Lila sitting their, wondering about what news Arnold had for everyone. All well she'll find out in a week at the party. Until then all she could do is wait, and pick out one of the newest dresses in fashion.

* * *

So what did you think, man somethings never change do they? 

Oh here are some Hey Arnold fan sites that I found, some have some good fan art. http/ are more sites,and this onehas links to some othersites) http/groups. next chapter, Jarel out.


	22. Doctor Visit

Ah chapter 22; I thought I never get it written, I had a slight case Writer's block.

First I like to thank **acosta pérez josé ramiro** for reviewing and I like the war buddy idea.

Also I like to thank **Just Another Girl 19**for your review, Yep from the looks of it, it will go on for a while.

And I like to thank **RealGhostbuster1984** I try to my best, some of the errors arn't able to be detected by MS Word, and the others I apologize. Sometimes I'm to quick with the keys. I'll try to slow down and reread my chapters before posting.Thanks again for the tips, and maybe, they'll come better in handy on my next story when I can do it right from the begining.

Finally I like to thank **Digital Damita**for your reviews.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 22

It's Sunday morning as Helga lay asleep in bed; Arnold had already woken up an hour earlier to take care of some things including the party. The summer sun rose over the city, as the early morning fog lifted. She slept peacefully until and hand rested on her shoulder and gently nudged her awake. Helga rolled over and slowly opened her eyes to see Arnold sitting down beside her. "Have a good night sleep?" Helga let out a soft yawn and stretched her arms. "I guess I better enjoy them while I can" Arnold smiled at that. "Hey Helga, I found you a doctor, he's a good doctor, his name is Dr. Sherman Pierce. I set up an appointment for 3:00" She looked into his eyes, and saw his concern and love. "Oh Arnold" Said Helga before she hugged him.

"Oh another thing, I invited some other friends of ours" Helga sat up curious just who did Arnold invite. "What other friends?" she asked. "Why, Chuckie and Angelica of course. Also there bringing there family" "How many people?" He counted in his head for a moment. "At least eleven people" She laid back down. "Oh okay" Arnold looked her over, and admired how beautiful she looked as the sun cam into the room. "Helga," She sat up and looked at him. "Yeah?" He just starred at the ground. "Have you come up with any names for the baby?" She smiled. "I thought you never ask football head" Helga started to move out of bed and Arnold got out of her way. Then she stood up, walked over to her backpack on the other side of the room, and removed a little pink book.

Arnold saw it and it looked familiar to him, he couldn't quite pace it at the moment. Helga walked back over to the bed and sat down. Her fingers started going through the pages, searching for a particular page. "I had made out a list of names a couple of years ago" She cracked a smile. "You mean you already made a list of names" Helga nodded. "Yeah, since I had a crush on you, I made out a list of names for if we ever got together" They smiled at each other for a moment. Helga slowly turned to look at the page. "I researched names by their meaning, and by that I mean your characteristics, such as brave, good, just, and friend" Arnold didn't know what to say.

She started reading off the list of names. "First, if it's a boy I found; Richard, Grant, Justin, Philip, Alvin, and Arnold" He looked at her. "Arnold?" She looked up to see his confused face. "Well that goes without saying, since I love you so much" A big smile came across his face. Helga continued to read off the list. "And if it's a Girl, I found; Veronica, Felicity, Mary, Charity, and Phoebe. After my best friend" she added. "Those are good names Helga and we have plenty of time to pick one" They looked each other, and kissed each other lightly.

Later that day Helga and Arnold went to the doctor's office at Hillwood Medical Center. The automatic doors opened as Arnold and Helga walked into the waiting room. There were quite a few people in the waiting room with various conditions. They walked up to the receptionist. "Yes, how can I help you?" asked the receptionist. "Yeah, 3:00 appointment for Pataki" The woman typed some stuff into the computer, a minute later she found it. "Ah, Pataki here you are. Please fill this out and bring it back when your done" she hand her a clipboard with a pen attached to it. Helga took it and her and Arnold sat found a sit too sit down and fill it out. Helga filled out the information about her medical past. Several minutes later, she finished it and walked to the receptionist to hand it in.

The woman took the clip board and looked over the information, she looked up to Helga. "The doctor will be with you shortly" Helga nodded. "Thanks" she said as she went to sit back down with Arnold. Arnold noticed her shaking a little. "What's wrong Helga?" Asked Arnold, with concern in his voice. Helga glanced at him, and then looked at the ground. "I'm just so nervous; I can't believe this is all happening. I-" She broke off. Arnold out an arm around her to comfort her. "It's going to be okay Helga. We'll get through this, we can do it Helga" Helga looked up at him with a small tear going down her check. He reached out and lightly brushed away the tear. "You're stronger than you think Helga. That's one thing I love about you" Helga smiled as Arnold reassured her.

"Helga G. Pataki" Dr. Pierce called out. Arnold and Helga stood up and walked over to the doctor. "Hello Helga and this must be your boyfriend Arnold" he said as looked up from his clipboard. "Right this way please" The doctor pointed to the hallway, and guided them to an examination room. As they walked down the hallway Helga looked around the hall, the smell of the hospital was strong. Soon Dr. Pierce showed them to a room and they walked in. "I'll be right back in a moment" he said as he closed the door. Both Arnold and Helga were left waiting again for the doctor. There was a countertop and cabinet with various medical equipment, and a some items were stored on the wall. In addition, there were diagrams on the wall, showing the anatomy of the human body and another showing the stages of pregnancy.

"It's going to be okay Helga" said Arnold trying to comfort her some more. Then the door opened and the doctor walked in. "Hi how is everyone?" he said cheerfully. He looked at his paper again, the doctor nodded as he read the information. "Uh hm, uh hm, uh hm" Then he looked at them. "Okay First, I'll start with a basic check up" the he started all the basic examinations. "Ah Doctor Pierce?" asked Arnold. "Yeah?" "I noticed you name is Sherman Pierce. Is that after General Sherman?" Dr. Pierce let out a small laugh. "Na, I was named after Colonel Sherman T. Potter. My father's C.O. during the Korean War" "Who was your father?" asked Arnold. "Captain Benjamin Franklin 'Hawkeye' Pierce" Arnold remembered that name. "I heard about him in history class" said Arnold. "I'm sure he would be glad to hear it" said Dr. Pierce.

Now he turned his attention to Helga and asked her all the standard questions and he wrote down the information. Then he did other tests, but he to draw the curtains and Arnold waited outside the curtain. Some time later all the tests were finished and the doctor looked over the test results. "Okay, I narrowed down the due date to March 6th 2006," he looked up from his clip board to the couple standing before him. "Okay everything seems to be in order. Now I'm going to set an appointment 2 weeks from now" he said handing her a paper with the time and date. "Thank you Dr. Pierce" said Helga and Arnold leaving the room and heading back through the waiting room, and outside to the car.

Soon after Helga and Arnold drove home, as Miles drove the car. On the way, the car stopped by the 'Choose 'n' Save'. "We here's my stop. I'll see you tonight Helga" He kissed her on the lips and started to get out of the car. "I love you Arnold" said Helga as He got out. "I love you too Helga. Miles just sat in the driver's sit smiling to himself. They reminded him of when he was dating Stella. Arnold went to the driver's window. "I get off at 10:00" "Okay Arnold, see you at 10:00" Then Arnold walked away to his job and waved bye to his fiancé and his dad. Helga waved bye as the car drove off for home.

* * *

So what did you think?and with Dr. Pierce I just felt like putting him the story. I like that show. 

Now for audience partication once again, First I like to ask you to pick what name you prefer out of the list one for boy and one for girl. Then I'll see what name is liked more. Also with Arnold and Helga's marrage coming up, I trying to think of a last name for Arnold, if anyone knows anything please let me know, or if you have your opionion on what it should be let me know.

Until next chapter, Jarel out.

Also here are meanings and origins of Arnold and Helga's name:

ARNOLD  
Gender: Masculine  
Usage: English, German  
Pronounced: AHR-nold key  
From a Germanic name meaning "eagle power", derived from arn "eagle" combined with wald "power". Saint Arnold was a musician in the court of Charlemagne. Another notable bearing this name was Arnold of Brescia, an Augustinian monk who rebelled against the church and was eventually hanged

HELGA  
Gender: Feminine  
Usage: Scandinavian, German  
Pronounced: HEL-ga key  
Feminine form of HELGE

HELGE  
Gender: Masculine  
Usage: Scandinavian  
Derived from Old Norse heilagr meaning "holy, blessed".


	23. Just Another Day

Cool chapter 23 is up. Who da thunk it.

Now I like to thank**Rally4ever**. It's good to hear from you, I almost had to send a search party (LoL). "I out of for a little while and everyone gets delusions ofgrandeur" -Han Solo "Star Wars. Also this story wasmeant to be long, like astory that just goes on. Iwanted to do somthing like that, but my next couple of stories will have a certain amount of chapters to them.

Also I like to thank **acosta pèrez josè ramiro. **The names I like are listed in the story. (You'll see) And about the last name, for the last names I thought of using the actor's last name, Toran Caudell did Arnold for while and I thought of the actor that did Miles and it turns out that Craig Bartlett did the voice so I guess it's 50-50.

I like to thank **01angelic **for your review and to be honest Justin is my name, put I put in there because it means "One who is just."

Now I like to thank **Just Another Girl 19**for your review as well. And I looked up there names to and Craig Bartlett sure did pick names well.

Okay now is the time I shut up and let you read the story, Enjoy.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 23

It's Thursday now, Helga is adapting to her new life in the boarding home. She gets along with the boarders really well. Suzie and Grandma help her with the things that only women understand, where Arnold would be in the dark. Helga would write poems in between to help calm herself down. She found that writing was her escape from reality, where she can be alone with her thoughts. Their friends they meet at Disneyland, are scheduled to arrive on Friday, She couldn't wait to she Angelica and tell her everything that's happened so far and is yet to happen.

The evening sun casts its light over the city; the sky was a bright orange toward the sun. There were clouds spread out over the sky, Helga starred out at the cityscape before her as she held her little pink book. She was writing a new poem which would be the start of a series of poems on a subject close to her. The fresh air filled her lungs, it was calming, almost too much to take in. Helga didn't hear Arnold walking up behind her. Then he laid a hand on her shoulder, Helga jumped in reaction. "I'm sorry Helga, I didn't mean to startle you." Helga put a hand on his. "That's okay Arnold." Arnold sat down next to her.

"What are you writing?" Arnold said looking at the open pink book. She looked down at. "Only a few poems," She looked to him for a moment. "Do you want to hear one?" asked Helga. "Sure Helga, I'd love to." he said smiling. She turned to the page with the completed poem, and started reading out loud.

"My life is your life

You breathe as I breathe

I am making a person

I can hardly believe

You are all that I am

And all that I do

My whole world waits

For the arrival of you

It was such a surprise

To find you were there

Then all of the tears

Came from nowhere

As my cheeks were damp

With tears of surprise and joy

I started to wonder

A girl, or a boy?

We have not even met

This much is true

But I can't imagine

My life without you

For now my sweet child

I will just have to wait

For the delivery

Of my fate

So until your arrival

Patience is fine

But I can't wait to kiss you

Sweet child of mine."

Arnold was amazed by the poem. "That was wonderful Helga, you wrote that?" Helga nodded smiling. "Your going to make a great mother." "And your going to make a great father." she said in return knowing that it was true. "So Arnold have you thought of any names?" asked Helga. "Well I can't top the ones you came up with, and I am fond of either Richard or Philip for a boy and Veronica or Charity for a girl." Helga had a glazed look her eyes as she starred into Arnold's blue eyes and he starred back into her green eyes. They spent the next few minutes lost in each other.

Then someone called them. "Hey Short man, Helga, dinner's ready" called out grandpa from across the roof. They broke off as though coming out of a trance. "I guess it's time to eat. Eh Helga?" asked Arnold. "I guess so Arnold." she said as they stood up to go inside. When they reached the kitchen, dinner was served and so Helga and Arnold each grabbed their plate and sat down to eat. There was a small chat going across the table, everyone talked about various things here and there. "So Helga when you due?" asked Suzie. "March 6th, 2006" said Helga. "Hey that's near my birthday," Said Ernie. "I was born March 10th." Ernie added. "Also, Helga did you set a date for the wedding?" Suzie asked again, Arnold and Helga looked at each other, they hadn't thought about a date

"I guess the best time would be after the baby is born." Said Helga looking to Arnold. "Yeah that would be best." Arnold agreed. "Maybe around 2 weeks after the baby is born, that would give me time to recover." Added Helga. Everyone agreed. Grandma stood up. "Oh I'm so happy that Eleanor and Kimba are getting married, release the ." Grandma marched out of the kitchen, everyone just looked at each other like it was perfectly normal.

Soon after dinner was over and Helga and Arnold went up to what is now their room. "Helga, it seems to me that you know your way around really well." Said Arnold as they walked to his room. Helga's face turned a couple shades of red. "Well…" she said sheepishly. "Well what?" Arnold asked as the entered his room and sat down on the bed. "Okay Arnold, when we were in forth grade, there were a couple of times I was in here, mostly by accident." Arnold just listened intently as Helga continued. "There was one time, after I left the dentist office, I was so doped up laughing gas that…well… I called you house and sort of…well confessed my love to you and the answering message recorded it." Helga's checks became more red.

"So I spent the rest of the day sneaking around your house to get the tape, and after I finally got it and I was on my way out, that when I crashed into your room" Arnold remembered that day, he wondered why she was there and that explains it. "So that's why you were there" "Yeah well, there was another time I was eating these pork rinds and I experienced some sleep walking," Arnold tried to hold back his laughter. "Well every night I got closer to revealing me secret. One morning I ended up your guy's shower, then one time I was enjoying breakfast with your grandma and I left in a hurry." Arnold remembered something. "So that is what Grandma was talking about when she said that Eleanor left for a conference, but without the conference" Arnold thought to himself for a moment.

Then Helga broke the silence "Arnold, I've been thinking," "Yeah?" Asked Arnold curiously. "Well, it's just that we went to high school with Blake so he lives in the city and what's to keep him from doing something?" Arnold could see a look of genuine concern on her face. He took her into a deep hug to reassure her. "Everything's going to be aright Helga. I'll never let him near you" She looked up to him with tears starting to flow. "What if he goes after you?" Arnold smiled. "Helga, don't worry. He knows what I'll do to him if tries anything with us" Helga let her head hang low, then Arnold lifted her head to look into her eyes. "Everything's going to be okay Helga." Helga managed to crack a smile. "That's my Arnold. Always looking on the sunny side of life." He was lost in her eyes. "Well somebody has to hold the umbrella" "She couldn't believe it, she felt like she was going to faint again. Then they lay down together, to fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

So what'd you think? You like it? 

First I like to say is that poem is by Alisha Ferguson and I found a lot more that Helga can "write" Second, Release the Squirrels. lol

Anyway until next chapter, Jarel out.


	24. The Party part1

Hello again, I'm back with chapter 24 of "The Photograph"

Fisrt I like to thank **acosta pèrez josè ramiro** for your review. The thing where Helga tells him about her previous visits was one thing I've been wanting to do for while. Also I saerched online for poems that would fit the situation, as well I found some quotes and other poems that plan to use, not just in this story, but also in "A Girl Worth Fighting For" I hope to get that one up before the year's over.

Also I like to thank **Just Another Girl 19**for reviewing. Yeah I would like to check out that link, you can find my e-mail on my homepage.

And I like thank the great **DarthRoden** for reviewing. It's good to hear from you, and I can't wait for the next installment of "Falsely Accused". As far as poems go, I can write sort of, but I haven't writen any since high school which was only a couple of years ago, but I can;t exactly remeber when or how good it was. Haikus are easier though.

Now for the continuing adventures of Helga and Arnold...

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 24

It's Friday night and Arnold is talking on the phone in the kitchen. "When did you guys arrive?" asked Arnold. "We arrived about and hour ago and right now are at a hotel." "Good to hear it Chuckie, So who's with you?" Asked Arnold so he would know what to expect. "Well there's me and Angie, then Tommy and Lil, Phil and Kimi, and Dill and mine and Tommy's parents and Grandpa Lou." "Well I look forward to seeing you guys tomorrow at the party, remember 2:00." "Yeah got it, see ya tomorrow." "See ya later Chuckie" Arnold then hung up and headed up to his room. When he got there, Helga was on the computer playing Battlefront 2. Arnold walked up behind her without her noticing, he watch intently as Helga played the game.

"Watch you flank position" he said, but Helga jumped in her set and her character was killed. She turned to Arnold with a pouted face. "Look what you made me do" Arnold held back a chuckle. "Sorry Helga, I just said watch your flank position" he said innocently. "Oh I talked to Chuckie; they arrived an hour ago and well see them tomorrow at the party." "That's great Arnold." Said Helga sounding a little distant. "What's wrong Helga?" She glanced up at him. "I'm just nervous that's all. I'm mostly afraid of how everyone will react" Arnold put a hand on her back and rubbed it gently. "Don't worry Helga, what happens, happens. And if they don't like it, then…then they can walk off a bridge or something." Helga chuckled a little. "Well it's late we better get to bed eh Arnold?" He nodded yes they each laid down to go to sleep.

The next morning the boarding home was full of life as everyone decorated the place for the party. Miles and Stella readied a sign that would be unveiled later. Arnold's grandparents are preparing the food for the party. The rest of the boarders were putting up various decorations all over and Arnold and Helga helped out as well. It's now getting close to the start time and Gerald and Phoebe were the first ones to show up. Arnold walked over to his friend. "Hi Gerald." "Hey Arnold." They each said hi as they did their handshake. Helga and Phoebe hugged each other. "Hey Pheebs." "Hello Helga." Phoebe looked around. "I like the decorations." Said Phoebe. "Thanks Phoebe." Said Arnold. "So is Gerald behaving himself?" Phoebe giggled a little. "Yeah Gerald's behaving himself." She said smiling at Gerald, Gerald just shrugged it off. "Hey Phoebe do you want some punch?" Asked Gerald. "Thanks I love some Gerald." Said Phoebe then Gerald went to get her some punch.

A few minutes later, the door bell rang and Arnold went to answer the door. He opened the door there was the gang. "Hey guys, welcome to the party." Then he backed up and signaled for them to come in. By the now the gang had paired up, there's Rhonda and Harold, Lila and Stinky, Nadine and Sid, and finally Eugene and Sheena. Rhonda walked right up to Arnold. "Okay what's this thing you're going to tell us?" "Listen Rhonda, The party barely started, wait a little bit okay" Rhonda folded her arms. "Okay, you do throw a good parties Arnold, everything looks good." Arnold smiled at her complement. "Thanks Rhonda, now enjoy yourself, we're still waiting on some other guests." Rhonda was surprised. "What other guests?" "You'll see Rhonda" Then he went to join his friends.

A short while later the door bell rang again and everyone's attention was brought to the door. Arnold opened the door and there were their friends from Disneyland. "Hey good to see you guys, I'm glad you could make it." Arnold said greeting his friends. "Hi Arnold, you meet Angelica and this is her cousin Tommy," He pointed to Tommy who then waved hi. "There's his girlfriend Lil," Lil waved hi. "Then there's her brother Phil and his girl friend and my step-sister Kimi," Phil and Kimi waved hi. "Then there is Tommy's brother Dil," Dil waved hi. "And finally my parents and Tommy's parents along with their grandpa Lou" Arnold looked at everybody. "Well, I'm glad you guys could make it and I hope you enjoy the party and Hillwood." Then he waved them inside and introduced everybody to each other.

Soon the party was in full swing, music was playing, some people danced together, the adults were in the kitchen talking and everyone else were enjoying themselves in the living room. Angelica walked over to Arnold with Tommy behind her. "Hey Arnold, I have someone I would like you to meet" Arnold turned around and saw Angelica and Tommy. "Oh yeah I remember you from the hotel, Glad to meet you." "Good to meet you too" said Tommy as they shook hands. "Arnold, from what Helga tells me you two have a lot in common, you both are the adventurous one in the group and natural born leaders, well now my work is done, I'm going to talk to Helga for a while." With that, Angelica went off to find Helga. Arnold and Tommy hit off talking about the things they did and the adventures they've been in. "Wow Arnold, you saved your neighborhood?" "Yeah, but Angelica told us that you guys got shipwrecked when you were young that must have been some adventure." Tommy smiled. "It sure was, although I can't remember as much of the details as Angelica can." Arnold and Tommy continued to talk on for a while.

It was now an hour into the party when Gerald realized the time and went over to Arnold. "Hey Arnold, it's time." Gerald pointed to his watch, Then Arnold looked at his. "Oh your right, I'll be there in a minute," Then he turned his attention back to Tommy. "If you'll excuse me I have to get Helga." "Sure." Tommy said then Arnold went off to get Helga so they can make their announcement. He found Helga talking to Angelica. "Helga" She looked at him to see him pointing to his watch. "I'll be right there Arnold." She looked to Angelica. "I have to go do something." "Okay Helga, I'll talk to later" Then Helga went to join Arnold. They went to were the radio is and Gerald temporarily turned off the music to get everyone's attention. Arnold spoke up so everyone could hear him. "Okay I bet some of you are probably wondering what this party is about" A lot of people nodded to each other, then looked back at Arnold and Helga. "Well I have an announcement to make," Everyone listened intently, Arnold drew a deep breath. 'Well here goes nothing' he thought to himself.

* * *

So what'd you think? Man this story sure is fun to write. 

Oh I finally picked a last name for Arnold and it will be Bartlett after the creator and he voiced Miles in the cartoon.

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	25. The Party part2

Greetings everyone, Here is chapter 25 of "The Photograph"

I like to thank **acosta pèrez josè ramiro**for the review. And on his last name, look up "the jungle movie" Craig Bartlett had planned for a second movie which would continue from "The Journal" and in the movie we would find out about Arnold's parents, his last name and Arnold andHelga finally realize their feelings. There are a number of fans out there trying to convince Nickelodeon to get Craig Bartlett back and continue Hey Arnold. It makes me mad to see Nickelodeon cancel their best shows like "Angry Beavers", "Invader Zim", and "Rocko's Modern Life" But from what I've seen "Hey Arnold" has already been canceled on Nick and is disappearing on Nicktoon TV.

I also like to thank the other readers for reading this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Well anyway enough of my bickering, on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 25

Everyone was quite, waiting for what Arnold had to say. Arnold looked at all the faces looking at him, he almost came down with stage fright, but some how he managed to keep himself together. "First I like to start with thanking everybody for coming to this party, and especially our friends from California" he gestured to his friends. "Okay now for what I called this party for in the first place," He gave a subtle signal to Helga and she walked to his side and he held her hand. "Helga and I are engaged to be married." Everyone clapped some because it was only proper. "Wait there's more," everyone went silent again, he glanced and Helga who nodded at him. "Helga and I are going to be parents." By this time everyone's jaws dropped. Arnold chuckled a little and smiled. "Yeah that was my reaction at first too." Lila couldn't help but feel a little heart broken at the news.

Angelica raised a hand. "Yeah Angelica?" She lowered her hand and cleared her throat. "When is the baby due?" Arnold glanced to Helga then she spoke up. "The due date is March 6th." Several others asked various questions and Helga and Arnold answered what they could. Just then Miles and Stella came in to the living room. "Arnold, me and your mom just want to say…" Then He grabbed a small rope and Stella reached for a small rope too, they pulled at the same time. A sign unfolded that read 'Congratulations Arnold and Helga'. "Thanks dad." Arnold said shaking his hand. "Thanks Stella." Helga said hugging Stella. "Please call me mom." Helga smiled "Thanks…mom." They hugged a little longer before pulling away.

Then Stella and Miles stood by each other in front of Helga. "Helga," said Miles. "Yeah?" Miles and Stella smiled at each other then back to Helga. "Helga, let me be the first one to welcome you into our family" Helga smiled and she felt for the first time that she was part of a real family for once. Arnold walked up to her. "Welcome home Helga." Arnold and Helga hugged each other tightly and kissed each other. When Helga pulled away and starred into his face, she loved that smile of his. "I love you football head." "And I love you." He said back to her. Then they turned to the crowd of friends before them, Helga held up her hand to show the engagement ring for everyone to see. Some of the girls came up to look at it and then the guys came up to Arnold to congratulate them each.

Sid Stinky and Harold walked up to Arnold. "Hey Arnold, we're sorry for not believing you about Helga." Said Sid for the group. "Its okay guys, if I were in your position I wouldn't have believed it either." Stinky stepped forward. "I reckon Gerald will be the best man right Arnold?" "I suppose Stinky, but you'll still be a groomsman." "Thanks Arnold, and I like to with you two good luck" "Thanks Stinky" They continued to chat more meanwhile Rhonda was telling Helga about some fashionable wedding dresses. "So Helga you have to try out this place I know, they have the most fabulous dresses, you'll just love them." Helga was mostly looking in Arnold's direction. "Uh huh." Rhonda became upset. "Helga you're not even listening to me." Helga snapped out her trance and looked at Rhonda. "Sorry Rhonda, what where saying about that place?" Rhonda proceeded to tell her more about the store.

Angelica was now just walking around saying to people when she noticed some sitting down by the wall, slumped over a little. She wondered why this person was so down and decided to ask. So she walked over to her. "Excuse me, mind if I sit down?" The girl just nodded. "You look upset, any reason?" She just glanced up at her. "My names Angelica, what's yours?" Angelica asked. "Lila" she said softly. "So Lila, why so glum?" Lila looked up at the crowd. "It's Arnold." Angelica could tell where this was going. "Were you two…?" Lila nodded. "When?" "For a short while in 4th grade and in 5th grade, but nothing ever came of it. Then in high school I started dating Stinky." Lila pointed Stinky out to Angelica. "Do you love him?" Asked Angelica. "Yeah don't get me wrong I love Stinky, Its just…" Lila drifted off.

"I could never see what he liked in her or still likes in her. He did like me, like me once." Angelica thought for a moment. "Well Lila, from what I know, those two have a special connection to each other that can't be explained, that no one can brake. Also they seem like they were meant for each other and what's meant to be will always find a way." Lila felt there was truth in what she said. "And if you really care for someone, you would want them to be happy no matter what your feelings." Lila seemed to cheer up a little. "Thanks Angelica that helps." "Your welcome" Angelica said as she started to stand up but stopped when Lila spoke up. "Angelica, how do you know so much?" Asked Lila. Angelica turned to her. "I run this advice website where I listen to others problems and help them out. I had a similar case about a month ago where this guy loved this girl, but she loved someone else, and no matter what he did, he couldn't change it." Lila nodded. "I see, well thanks again Angelica." She walked off. "No problem" said Angelica, mostly to herself.

* * *

So? what'd you think of this chapter?

I want to add that on my FanFiction home page there is link to a site with information about saving "Hey Arnold" I myself am going to send a letter as soon as I can. Maybe enough letters will convice them to continue with "Hey Arnold" We shall band together and bring back "Hey Arnold" Now who's with me? cricket chirps Okay than, the cricket is in now is there anyone else? Anyone?

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	26. A song

Boy howdy 26 chapters, man sometimes I can't believe myself.

Now I like to thank **acosta pérez josé ramiro** for your review, and I hope you enjoy this one.

Also I like to thank******crazyvi**for reviewing. Yeah, if you see that 2 or more chapters go up while your gone, don't get mad for not read it in awhile, because "in a while" is only 2 days or so. And I just really like writing this story and I don't want people waiting long for another installment, and I kinda have fine tuned in how get my stories done.

And to **RealGhostbuster1984**if your reading, please be patient, something will happen soon enough.

Aswell I would like to thank the rest of you for reading, andI hope your enjoying the story. Now on with the story. (N/A: Oh before I forget, the song featured in this chapter is Like Wow by Leslie Carter from the Shrek soundtrack. I felt that it fits the situation perfectly)

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 26

The party continued on as people talked to each other, played board games, and Phil dealt in a card game with Chuckie, Arnold, Gerald, Dil, Sid, and Stinky. To make the game semi-interesting, they played with chips that that represented fake money. Each player started with 500 never dollars in chips. "Man I'm down to 50 never dollars." Sid complained. "Lighten up Sid, you can still make it." Said Stinky trying to reassure his friend. "That's easy for you to say your up 100 never dollars." Gerald interrupts. "Can we get back to that game?" This time Stinky dealt the cards and out of nowhere, he put on his visor that he wears when he plays cards. "Okay fellas, 7 card stud, and deuces wild." He said as he dealt out the cards, as everyone took there cards Sid looked at his and sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be a good game.

Then there was a sound of a knife tapping on glass, and Helga turned down the music on the radio. " Arnold," she said over the crowd getting his attention from the poker game he was at. "I want to dedicate this song as a way to express my feelings to toward you." Arnold smiled and Helga returned the smile before turning to the radio to switch to the song she had picked out. She had to put in the CD with the song she wanted and in a moment, it was loaded and started to play. The radio was part of a karaoke player and she picked up the mic ready to sing.

Everything looks nice,

Staring in your eyes

Everything feels right,

What's left is ah out of sight

What's a girl to do

I'm feeling you, you're on my mind

I wanna be with you

'Cause when you're standing next to me

It's like wow

And now your kisses to seem to set me free

It's like wow

And when we touch it's such a rush

I can't get enough

It's like it's like

Arnold sat there admiring the voice that Helga had, he knew that she had a good singing voice, when she was in the musical "Man of La Mancha" when they each took acting. She played the part of Aldonza (aka: Dulcinea), and Arnold was lucky to get the part of the lead role Don Quixote de La Mancha, Miguel de Cervantes, and Alonso Quijana (he played a character who played a character, who played a character.)

Ooh, hey, what?

It's like wow! (4)

Should I hesitate when it feels this great?

Don't wanna make a big mistake

Don't wanna make you

Think I'm playing games

I'm just trying to say

I wanna be with you

'Cause when you're

Standing next to me

It's like wow

And now

During the song, Helga walked over to where Arnold was sitting; thankfully, they had a wireless mic. She stood over him and sang to him directly as those singers do in lounges when there is somebody playing a piano, and the woman would be wearing a shiny red dress and sing to all the guys. Except here, she was singing to only one guy, the guy she loved and adored. Then she came in close to him to sing a section of the song.

Your kisses seem to set me free

It's like wow

And when we touch

It's such a rush

I can't get enough

It's like

It's like

Ooh, hey, what?

It's like wow! (4)

Then she pulled Arnold lightly out of his chair and led him to a clearing where they could dance together. Helga managed to hold that mic and slow dance with Arnold. Arnold put one hand on her waist and held her hand that didn't have the mic and they danced together looking into each other's eyes as Helga continued to sing to him.

Fascinated by your love,

You know it's all I'm thinking of

Never waited long enough

My mind and heart are all mixed up

Feeling higher than a cloud

All my senses are like wow

Ooh hey, what?

It's like wow!

(Spoken:)

You know it's all I'm thinking of

It's like, it's like

Ooh, hey, what?

It's like wow! (4)

Then as they danced Helga put the mic down and held onto Arnold and let the song finish on it's own as she was lost in his eyes and smile. "I love you Helga." "Thank you." He looked at her curiously, and she whispered to him. "They say that it's easy to say, 'I love you,' to someone, but it's more meaningful to thank someone for loving you." Arnold just smiled at her then spoke up. "In that case Helga, thank you for loving me." He said softly so that only she could hear him. They stayed like that for a while longer, and as they stood there Chuckie walked up to Angelica and tapped her on the shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Angie, they're going to break our record." She smiles devilishly to him. "I guess will just have to try for longer won't we?" Chuckie smiled and gave her a small kiss, she looked at him. "That's it?" He shrugged. "Just saving up for later." Angelica smiled and gave him a small kiss in return.

Then Arnold slowly kissed Helga and she returned it ten fold, everyone just went silent as they kissed. A minute passed and Gerald was wondering when they were going to have to come up for air. But Arnold had been captain of the swim team their senior year and on top of that they were in drama were they learned breathing exercises for singing for long periods of time. Just when everyone thought that became stuck they pulled away from each other, but still holding on to each other. Phoebe looked at her stop watch that was a feature on her cell phone and went wide eyed at the time one it, a two and half minutes kiss time, she noted to herself to tell Helga later. Shortly after Gerald turned the music back on and the party resumed and Helga and Arnold finally pulled apart while looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

So what did you think of this chapter? you did? wow,

And that saying is a quote from Jon Bon Jovi. (just F.Y.I.)

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	27. My beloved

Ah finally chapter 27, I had some minor writers block, mostly because I had trouble choosing how something would happen, I had numerous choices, but I finally settled on one.

And now I would like to thank **acosta pérez josé ramiro** for your review and with Don Quijote, I was in that play in high school, although I only played the muleteer Paco. It was a lot of fun to do and I kinda miss acting, but I'm better off as a writer/director.

I would also like to thank **StarCrystalMoon**for reviewing. I glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy the rest of it.

Now I like to thank **ShyMoonlight**for your review, and I hope you like this chapter.

(A/N: You know I said this story is about trials and tribulations, well let me just say that it's been awhile since their last tribulation)

**trib·u·la·tion** **1. **Great affliction, trial, or distress; suffering: _Their tribulation has finally passed._ See Synonyms at trial. **2. **An experience that tests one's endurance, patience, or faith. See Synonyms at burden1.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 27

Gerald walked up to Arnold. "Man Arnold, someone would swear you had super glue on you two because of how long you were together." Arnold shrugged as the two walked to the punch bowl. "What can I say Gerald, I love her and it sure was something." "Yeah something." Gerald said mocking him, Arnold just smiled at that and filled up a glass of punch. "I would like to see you and Phoebe break our record." Gerald looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is that a challenge Arnold?" Arnold smiled. "I didn't say that." Arnold said innocently. "Well you implied it." Arnold just gave a look that said he didn't know what he was talking about. Gerald let out a small laugh. "It's on Arnold." Said Gerald turning to head for Phoebe, Arnold smiled to himself as he took another sip of punch.

Then Arnold looked the CD's and noticed a CD that was at the top and looked at it, he raised an eyebrow as he saw a track that reminded him of someone. Then he took the mic and turned off the music for a moment. "Everyone may I have your attention, mainly Helga's." Helga looked up from her conversation. "I would like to dedicate this song, Helga… Since you are tough, strong, and bullied people, and never show your sensitive side to anyone growing up, I would like to sing this song. And please don't take this the wrong way on how I feel about you, because of the lyrics, but its point of the song." He turned to press play, the song started up, and he took the mic in hand and started singing.

My beloved monster and me

We go everywhere together

Wearing a raincoat that has four sleeves

Gets us through all kinds of weather

He stood there looking into her eyes even though she was across the room; they were locked to each other. She was still a little confused at the song at first but didn't show any sign of it.

She will always be the only thing

That comes between me and the awful sting

That comes from living in a world

That's so damn mean

Then Arnold started walking toward Helga as he sang to her, and everyone's eyes were on the young couple as he got closer and closer to until he was right in front of her. Helga started figure where the song was going, that she was the tough one and face the dangers in the world for him and she remembered all those times she helped Arnold from afar. She remembered one time in particular, when she helped him find Mr. Hyunh's daughter. Helga did anything form letting the cold cruel reality from touching Arnold and she smiled and swooned at Arnold who was now close enough to kiss.

My beloved monster is tough

If she wants she will disrobe you

But if you lay her down for a kiss

Her little heart, it could explode

Helga almost felt like she would faint but managed to stay up. She felt that Arnold was right in choosing that song, that even though she was tough on the outside she had a caring, kind, and affectionate inside. That up until their senior trip was never seen by anybody except sometimes by Phoebe.

She will always be the only thing

That comes between me and the awful sting

That comes from living in a world

That's so damn mean

Finally Helga and Arnold meet in another long kiss, this time though not as long. "Just thought I return the favor." Said Arnold softly. "I love you, my football headed knight." Said Helga. Soon the party continued as Helga slow danced with Arnold through the rest of the party. Now the party was almost over as Lila walked up to them. "Hello Arnold, Hi Helga," Helga looked at her with disdain. "I'm ever so sorry for interrupting, but I just had to say congratulations to the both of you, and Arnold, I'm sorry for everything." Arnold was confused. "Sorry for what?" he asked. "Well trying to make you like me, part of me knew you two were meant to be, but I was in denial about it, and Helga, I'm sorry for any trouble I may have caused. I wish to two luck in the future, and again congratulations on your engagement and your child." Helga didn't know what to say so. "Uh… Thanks Lila, that means a lot." Then Helga gave Lila a friendly hug as to say the hatch is buried.

"And Lila I never congratulated you and Stinky, you two are a good match." Lila smiled. "Thanks ever so much Helga." The she waved bye to them and went to stinky. It was now late, as some party guests were starting to leave, as Helga, and Arnold said bye to their friends. Then it came to Chuckie and Angelica with their family. "Well I hope to see you guys again, and thanks for coming all this way." Said Arnold saying bye to his friends, then Chuckie spoke up. "We going to be in town for a couple days so maybe we will see you later, here," he handed him a paper with an address. "This is where we're staying until Monday." Arnold looked from the paper. "Sure, we can see you off." Chuckie smiled. "That would be nice, oh and contact us when you going to have your wedding." "Will do Chuck" They shook hands then everyone left and Helga and Arnold were left with clean up, his parents and grandparents helped out too as well.

"That was some party wasn't Helga?" said Arnold. "It sure was." She said softly as she had her arms wrapped around him. Arnold loved looking into her eyes, it was like looking into the never ending sky and how his love for her was also never ending. They stood there a little longer, and then Grandpa Phil interrupted them. "Hey short man, mind taking this out?" he held out a trash bag. "Sure Grandpa." He took the bag and looked to Helga. "I'll be right back." Said Arnold before he walked off to back door to throw out the trash. As Arnold dumped it he was suddenly overpowered from behind by an unknown person and was dragged away. Arnold felt real fear for the first time and fear for his life, who was this person and why was this person doing this to him. Then someone came into view and Arnold's eyes went wide in horror.

* * *

bum bumbumm, ah the suspense, aahhhhhhh.

What will happen next? Who is the person? (Although you probably know already) and Will Arnold be okay?

Tune in next time to the continuing adventures of Helga and Arnold.

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	28. Some people never learn

Hello again everybody, now we reach chapter 28.

First I like to thank **acosta pérez josé ramiro** for reviewing.

Also thank you to******RealGhostbuster1984**for your review, and Blake is just out for revenge by this time.

well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the many more to come.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 28

There standing before him was Blake, Arnold couldn't describe the feelings going through him, but he did know he wanted to get rid of Blake some how. "Why hello Arnold, did you enjoy your little shindig," He looked to his friends then back to Arnold. "Pity we weren't invited, right guys?" Victor and Eric nodded. "Oh, and Arnold, I know what your thinking," He walks closer and check left and right. "If your thinking that they'll wonder were you are and start looking for you, they won't be able to find us, and besides this shouldn't take too long anyway." Without warning he punched Arnold right in the stomach and all at once the air left his body, and he could hardly breath as he slumped the their hold." And Arnold, you may have caught me be surprise last time, but now this time is different," He socked him in the face. "This time…" Then he hit him again this time in the arm.

Meanwhile the others were in the boarding house. Helga walked up to grandpa Phil. "Hey Grandpa, does it take Arnold this long to take out the trash?" Phil pondered a moment. "Well not usually, it's suppose to be a quick toss in the trash can, I don't know what could be keeping him" Helga began to worry about Arnold and Phil could easily see it on her face. "Tell you what Helga; we'll go check on Arnold, see what's keeping him." Helga felt a little better, but wouldn't be fine until she knew that Arnold was okay. They each went out the back and looked around to see Arnold nowhere in sight, by now Helga began to feel sick, but not because of her pregnancy. She couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Arnold, she turn to Phil. "We need to call the police"

Phil could see how worried she was, and he knew that Arnold would never go anywhere with telling someone. So he agreed and rushed to the phone and dialed their local police department, because they have a faster reaction time. He gave them the details of what was happening and so an officer was dispatched to the house. It felt like eternity for Helga to wait for the police to arrive and soon there was a knock at the door and Phil opened it to greet the officer. "Hello, I'm Officer James Kortan, and I understand that someone is missing. When was he last seen?" Phil pointed to the back door. "I sent him to throw out the trash 30 minutes ago and he hasn't returned, we looked out there but couldn't find him." The officer peeked in a bit. "Who is the other person?" A worried Helga walked up. "I'm am sir, Arnold's fiancé." He looked at her, he thought she was a little young, but then again looks can be deceiving.

"Okay, can you show me to the back door?" Phil nodded and led him to the back door and once they opened it up Helga peeked though and screamed at what she saw. There was Arnold lying unconscious on the ground, he looked badly bruised. Without thinking, Helga rushed outside to Arnold, and began to try to lift him into her arms crying. "Arnold speck to me, wake up…" she drifted off crying. The officer made a call on his radio for an ambulance then went over to the boy to see if he was okay. Each officer was given some basic medical training so they could bide time till the ambulance could arrive. First he checked his pulse, "He's alive, I got a pulse," he looked to Phil and Helga, and by now Stella and Miles were at the door and Stella rushed by Helga's side concerned for her son.

"The ambulance is on its way, now does anyone have any idea as to who may have done this?" He asked everyone. Helga realized there is only one person that would do this to Arnold. "Blake" she said low, but the officer could barely heat her. "What was that again?" She looked up. "Blake, his name is Blake sir. We encountered him at Disneyland on our senior trip. He tried to hurt Arnold before, but we and our friends stopped him." The officer thought for a moment, he recognized the name Blake, it was familiar somehow. Then he got a look on his face like he just got an idea. "Miss did he travel with two guys one name Victor and the other named Eric?" Helga looked at him curiously. "How did you know?" she asked. "Well Eric is my younger brother, always the trouble maker, and hanging out with bad crowds and stuff like that," he gave Helga a reassuring smile. "Don't worry will catch them, and then you can sign a restraining order against him." Helga nodded, then they could hear the sirens from the ambulance arrive.

The ambulance parked in the ally way behind the house and the paramedics rushed out and grabbed their gear. One went to checking his vital signs as the other dug through their supplies to see what they would need. All the while, all of Arnold's family could do was stand back and watch the turn of events unfold. One of the paramedics walked to the officer and explained the situation. The officer turned to the family. "He says they have to take him to the hospital to run some other tests, like on the bones and other things. And he said one family member can come." Helga stepped forward. "I'll come." The paramedics waved for her tom come so she rushed off and got in with them as the ambulance drove off.

Officer Kortan turned to the family, "I'll do everything I can to find Blake and arrest him, He will be charged with assault, and battery. Now if you excuse me, I have to file this and I'll contact you when something develops." He took out a notepad, wrote down some contact information, and handed it to Miles. "So what's your number so that I can call you?" Phil gave him the number and the officer wrote it down and out it in his pocket. "Okay I'll be in touch and your son is at Saint Johns Medical Center" Miles and Stella nodded; they would go to see Arnold as soon as possible. They each said there good bye's and thanks to the officer as he left then they left for the hospital to see how Arnold is doing.

* * *

Yeah I felt it was better not to go into the full details in the "fight" and this gives me more freedom in the next chapter. You know I had considered other things that could of happend with Blake, my choices were, "How much do I want everyone to hate Blake?" From minor annoyence to beet the living S#+ out of him. I had one idea that boarded on a life sentance for Blake. But no matter what I did, Arnold, Helga, or anyone else wouldn't have been harmed to bad.

Well anyway until next time, Jarel out.


	29. Recovery

Hello again, sorry for the wait, I was hoping for some more reviews, and I would of had it up by yesterday, but a ran into a small case of writers block.

Now I like to that **acosta pérez josé ramiro** for reviewing, and I did ponder for awhile for who would encounter Blake. but decided on Arnold. (A/N: James Kortan is the name of one my characters in "Star Wars Kailin'sLegacy" Also the names Eric, Blake and Victor are from that Story, and as I did in this story, James and Eric are brothers. I kinda like to reuse character names and their personalities.)

Well anyway on with the story...

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 29

The doctor stepped out from the examination room, Helga came running up to him worry in her face. "How is he doctor?" The doctor looked at her and then saw his parents coming down the hall. Once they came up to the doctor, then he decided to say everything. "First let me start by saying, there is no long term damage, so everything should heal in time. He suffered a minor concussion to head, one broken rib, a hair line fracture in the upper left arm, and then some bruising here and there, but nothing serious." "Can I see him?" Asked Helga, he looked into the room real quick then back to her. "Sure, but he's had rough day so he'll need some rest." Helga nodded and went inside to see him.

Helga went to his side; Arnold had dressings on his injuries and looked to Helga with a weak smile. "Oh Arnold, are you okay?" He just gave her a duh look, she smiled. "Well, I'm a little better now that you're here." Helga smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. " Arnold, I was so worried, I was afraid that you might of…" She drifted off. "Yeah, I'm a little glad about that too." Arnold chuckled a bit, and so did Helga. "You know Helga, I was really afraid there for a moment," Tears a wailed up and started to fall. She lightly brushed one away. "You were?" "Yeah, I was afraid of being taken away from you, even now at the start of our future together…I love you Helga and the baby." Helga tried not to cry, "I love you too Arnold." She kissed him again, this time deeper and more intense.

Then after a few moments, Helga pulled away and the doctor walked in. "If you don't mind, his parents wish to see him, and he needs to get some rest soon." Helga nodded to the doctor and started walking away waving bye to Arnold and blew him a kiss. Soon after his parents came in, his mother rushed to his side. "Oh Arnold, I was worried sick about you, I'm just glad your alright." Miles stood over. "How you feeling son?" "Injured, but aside from that, I have no complaints." He smiled at his son's attitude to the situation. "So dad, any word from the police about Blake?" Miles put his hands in his pockets and walked to the opposite side of Stella. "Well the officer that helped up, as it turns out Eric, one of Blake's friends is his brother, so he's hopeful that he'll find Blake soon." Arnold smiled, he'll be glad to see Blake behind bars were he belongs, he couldn't help but think if someone else might of went out there, even worse what if it happened to Helga.

He couldn't bear the thought of Blake doing anything to Helga, and he'll do anything to keep Blake away from him and Helga. He figured once that when Blake is found, he'll press charges against him. A few minutes go by then the doctor comes back in. "Okay now, He needs to get some rest and he'll be good to go soon." So his parents started to walk out and Stella gave a kiss on the forehead "I love you Arnold." He smiled back. "I love you too mom." Then she walked away. As Miles left he turned to Arnold. "Rest up son, see you in a few." He said waving to him as Arnold returned the wave back to him.

The next day he was back home and sitting on the couch watching "UFO Tonight" Helga walked up behind him. "You still watch this show?" she asked "What about it?" he retorted. She shrugged. "Whatever Arnoldo." Arnold laughed to himself as Helga joined him. "That sure was some night." Said Arnold. "Easy for you to say, you weren't being chased by the village town folk." Arnold chuckled a little and Helga gave a light sock in the leg were he wasn't injured.

He looked at her with a surprised look. "What was that for?" he asked. "For coming up with that whole plan." Arnold suddenly remembered something. "Helga? Did you yell something that night?" She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" He now had a shy look on his face. "Well I remember hearing something faint, kinda sounded like you." Helga looked away while rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, when I found out it was your idea I screamed your name in anger." Arnold looked forward with intent. "So I did hear something." He said to himself. As they sat there, the phone rang and Helga rushed over to pick it up. "Hello," she said. "Yes this is Officer James Kortan, I am happy to report that we have Blake in custody. I'll give you the full details when you come to identify him." Came a voice over the phone. "Why?" Helga asked.

"Don't worry, it's just formal, Arnold has to come down to the station and he just has to identify his assailant, from there Blake will be prosecuted. Is 5:00 a clock okay?" "Sure." She said. "Okay she you then." She hung up the phone and went over to Arnold. " Arnold they caught him, and now they need you to identify him" She started helping him up. As they walked Phil came downstairs, Helga saw him. "Hey Grandpa Phil, can you give us a ride to the police station, they caught Blake and Arnold needs to identify him in a line up." Phil smiled, "O right lets go." He said cheering up, then they walked out to the car and headed for the station.

The three of them walked into the station and were greeted by James. "Good to see you, now if you come this way." He led them through a hall to their left and followed him for a while till they came to a door and walked in. It was dark and there was a man sitting a desk that sat by the window and a computer on the desk. James signaled the guy at the desk, then he spoke into a mic telling the inmates to line up. Seven inmates came walking out and lined up side by side in front of a height chart. " Arnold," James spoke up. "Can you point out the assailant?"

* * *

Well what'd you think? please review. holds up a watch on a chain and lets swing side to side review, you want to review.

well until next chapter, Jarel out.


	30. Friends to count on

Ah chapter 30 is out, also sorry that I slowed down a bit, it's just the lack of reviews, I like to know how my story is doing and how soon the next chapter should be realessed.

Anyway I like to **acosta pèrez josè ramiro** for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I would also like to thank those that wern't able to review these last chapters, and hope your enjoying the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 30

Arnold looked at the criminals lined up side by side; he looked at then carefully one by one. Then like a sore thumb he saw Blake standing there, he was wearing something else but it was him without any shadow of a doubt. "That's him," he pointed. "Number 7, that's Blake." James picked up a clip board with the names, "Thanks Arnold, now if you come this way." He led them out of the room to the main lobby of the station. "Now what will happen now is he'll face trial and you'll be needed to testify in court." Arnold and Helga looked to each other as if mentioning their friends that witnessed Blake's actions before.

"Officer James?" asked Arnold, "Yea Arnold?" "We have some friends that witnessed what Blake did at Disneyland as well as Helga; you see he attacked us before." James rubbed his chin, "This could be useful, if we can get them to testify tomorrow, then we can get him on two accounts of assault, and some jell time. Can we contact these other friends?" Arnold nodded. "Yeah two of them are staying in the city till Monday, and there are other friends who live here." They walked to the exit and stopped just before it. "This is good then; tomorrow can you have them come to testify?" Arnold nodded to Helga, she returned the nod and Arnold turned to James. "Sure, we'll talk to them today, thanks and I'll see you tomorrow." They each shook hands and waved bye before walking out the door.

A short time later, they reached where Chuckie was staying. Their car pulled up and Arnold and Helga walked up to the door. Arnold knocked on the door and a moment later the door opened and there was Angelica. Her eyes went wide when she saw what happened to Arnold. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" she asked. "Long story short, it was Blake." Angelica became furious. "Why that little s&, is he caught yet?" Helga walked up. "Yes, this is why we're here, we need you to testify in court about what happened at Disneyland." By this time Chuckie came up to the door. "Hey guys, how is it-" He stopped when he saw Arnold. "What happened?" Angelica leaned into his ear and whispered. Chuckie was mad, but kept it under control.

"Hello Chuck," said Arnold. "We need you guys to testify in court about what Blake did in Disneyland." Chuckie looked to Angelica she nodded yes, then he looked back to Arnold. "Sure, anything for a friend, and anything to get that jerk behind bars." Arnold and Helga smiled then Arnold spoke up. "Good to hear it Chuck, here," he handed him a card from the station with the address and everything. "This is the address for the station and the court house..." he drifted off when he saw the confused look in Chuckie's face. "Why don't we just pick you up on the way to the court house?" Chuckie smiled in relief. "That would be better, since we don't know the area really well." "Sure Chuck we'll pick up tomorrow around 12:00 well, see ya tomorrow." Said Arnold. "See ya Arnold." Said Chuckie as he waved bye.

Now Arnold and Helga headed for Gerald's house to ask him to come to the hearing, although they already knew he would come anyway. Helga walked up to the door and knocked. Gerald came to the door. "Hey Helga, Hey Arn-. What happened to you?" "It was Blake, he had come back. But they caught him and now we need you to testify against him." Gerald looked at both of them. "Sure man, I'll help. Just tell me when and where." "Court house, at 12:15." "I'll be there." Said Gerald quickly. "Hey Arnold," Arnold looked to his friend. "Yeah?" "What do you think Blake will get?" Arnold didn't really know hoe many years someone could get for two accounts of assault. "Maybe a few years, then we'll get a restraining order against him." Gerald nodded. "Good to hear Arnold" Ten they did their trademark hand shake, Arnold was a little relived that his right arm was un harmed, then the two waved bye as Arnold and Helga had to see Phoebe.

A short while later Helga and Arnold showed up at Phoebe's home, and Helga once again knocked on the door. As Phoebe came to the door she was shocked to see Arnold in bandages, of course by now Arnold was used to the shocked faces and wasn't phased by it. "Hey Phoebe, we need your testimony in the trial for Blake." Phoebe was still a little confused. "Oh, well Blake had returned and…" she pointed to Arnold. "Now they have him in custody and he's going into court tomorrow." Now Phoebe was glad to hear that Blake was finally facing a trial and that he was going to be put away, maybe not for long but at least he'll stay away. "Sure Helga I'd be more than happy to testify against that little worm. When do I need to get to the court house?" "You need to be there no later than 12:30." "I'll be there Helga, See ya tomorrow." They each waved by to each other waiting for tomorrow when they'll see Blake face trial.

* * *

Sorry this one was a little shorter than normal, but this chapter wasa little tricky to do, because of thinking of what should happen and what should be included.

Anyway, please review (you know you wanna)

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	31. The Trial of Blake

Cool, chapter 31 is up.

Hello everybody, you know something cam mind as I was writing, I didn't do this on purpose mind you, but in California recently in the past couple months was the trial of actor Robert Blake, of course he was charged with murder, and the Blake in my story is only charged with assault. I just had to say something about that, it's purely coincidental.

Now I like to thank **acosta pérez josé ramiro** for reviewing, and I did my best and their reactions to what happened to Arnold, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

ah it's good to hear from you **Everlasting Night, **and thanks for your review. Well after the reaction I got from Blake, I felt like he had to come back and wreck havoc.

I also like to thank **StarCrystalMoon**for reviewing. The downside is that the punishment for a assualt is 0 to 2 and half years and (or) 0 to 500.00 fine. Up to 5 years if a weapon is used.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and now on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 31

It was now the day of the trial, everyone was there for the prosecution. Chuckie's friends and family were there and Angelica was by his side, Gerald and Phoebe were on their right by the isle. Arnold and Helga sat at the plaintiff's table with the family lawyer. Arnold was nervous and he felt he heart beating, he had never been in a trial, even if he is the plaintiff, the whole situation made him nervous. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little. "It's alright Arnold," Helga whispered to him. "I know Helga; it's just being in a court trial gets to me." Helga rubbed his shoulder. "There's nothing to be nervous about Arnold, well get through this like we get though everything else," He looked to her smiling a little. "Together." She whispered to him and kissed him gently. Arnold's worries suddenly disappeared and the world looked bright again.

Then a few minutes later Blake entered the court room with a dog chain attached to his wrist and ankles and was being escorted by two officers. Blake's lawyer was waiting for him at the table, his lawyer was appointed by the court since no lawyer was willing to take the case. Blake wore the traditional orange jump suit and that said "Hillwood Correctional Facility" on the back of the jump suit. All of his "I'm bigger than you" attitude was gone and his head hung low as he walked to his table. His lawyer had a bad feeling about the trial. He looked over he records and this isn't gong to be pretty, he thought to himself. Blake was seated down at the defendants table and didn't bother with looking around as he felt it didn't matter what the walls looked like.

The bailiff came in and announced the judge, "All arise honorable judge Johnson providing." Then the judge came out of his chambers and walked up to his seat. "Everyone you may take your seats." Said the judge. He shuffled the papers and sat down at his desk. "Okay what do we have here?" He read down the paper. "Oh charged with assault, this should be interesting." He looked over his court room and saw Arnold; he had his left arm in a sling. After some of the court procedures, it was now time for the witnesses. "Will Arnold Bartlett please take the witness stand?" Arnold stood up and walked to the stand. The bailiff held up a bible and went through the oath. "I do." Said Arnold and first came up Arnold's lawyer. "Now Arnold, can you identify your attacker?" Arnold nodded and said yes. "Is he here in this court room and if he is, can you point him out for the court room?" Arnold looked toward Blake.

"Yes he is, and there he is." He pointed to Blake. "You honor, let the record show that Arnold pointed out the defendant Blake Robertson." The judge nodded and to the stenographer. "Now what happened during the night in question?" Arnold had told them about the party and what happened at the end when he went outside to dump the trash and how he was dragged away and beat up by Blake, he could tell any more than that because he blacked out after they dropped him back in his back yard. The court was stunned at what happened and now everyone wanted to see Blake punished on some level. Also of anyone in the city knew about what happened to Arnold they would back him up for all the things he did for the city, and Blake didn't stand a chance against him in court.

The lawyer soon finished his questions and walked back to his table. "Your witness" he said to the other lawyer, and then he stood up. "I have no further questions your honor." And sat beck down, this didn't look good at all for Blake, and for the jury Blake wasn't on good terms with anybody. In fact, Blake was always know as a jerk to everybody who knew him long enough. Soon next up to the stand was Helga and the lawyer focused his questions on Blake's past. "Has Blake done anything to you or Arnold in the past?" "Yes sir, less then a month ago when we were spending out senior trip at Disneyland Resort in California, Blake first attempted to break up our relationship but failed, and we confronted him about it-" the lawyer stopped her.

"You confronted him? What exactly happened?" "Well we simply asked him to stay out of out affairs and to leave us alone," The lawyer stepped in again. "But he had other plans?" Helga nodded. "Yes, two days later after me and Arnold were leaving the Rainforest Café, Blake and two others ganged up on us in a remote part of the park, just on the side of the restaurant," Helga went on over the details of the fight and how they acted in self defense against Blake to ward him off. The lawyer was satisfied with the answers and the defendant's lawyer tried everything he knew, but everything he tried was meet by the other witnesses, there were six witnesses that particular night and all had the same take on the situation.

As each of the witnesses went up to the stand, everything became gloomier for Blake and his chances of getting out of this were falling. Even James testified to what Eric's involvement and what he knew about Blake. As the trial went on the jury watched on intently was the lawyers pointed out evidence and testimonies to them. Then came the time for the jury to come up with a verdict. "Now we will break go to recess and reconvene in 30 minutes so that the jury can formulate a verdict for the defendant, court is in recess" the judge banged the gavel and stood up as did everyone else and waited for the judge to leave so they may be dismissed. Now all everyone could do was wait, wait for the verdict and the fate that awaited for Blake Robertson.

* * *

So what did youy think? was alright, good, or pretty good.

Oh I like to note on how long it took to get out the last couple of chapters, one thing was reviews, but with Thanksgiving and all I can see why. Also these last couple of chapers have been a little hard to come up with, and sometimes I wonder about this story, then I tell myself that my original idea behind it was to be like on of those online comic/story things, (this story will end at one point though) Also I'll probably/most likely slowing down because of work and that I want to start work on some other stories, That I've been wanting to do for a while now.

Well, until next chapter, Jarel out.


	32. Judgment

Ah chapter 32 is up.

Now I like to thank acosta pèrez josè ramiro for reviewing the last chapter, and I hope you enyjoy this chapter.

I also like to thank everyone else for reading and those who haven't been able to leave a review, such as Rally4Ever. I understand you have a busy schedule and I hope than when you reach this part of the story, that your enjoying the story.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 32

A half hour passed and now everyone was being allowed back into the court room. Tension was in the air was Arnold and Helga sat back down at their table. After everyone else was back in their sets, Blake was led in by two officers, as he made his way down the aisle he didn't look at anything except for the floor. He knew what he did and his court appointed lawyer did everything he could. But with Blake's past and the whole city against him, the case looked grim for him. Arnold and Helga watched him walk by and they felt that the justice system actually works some times, and were glad to see him get what's coming to him. Soon the bailiff announced the judge and everyone stood up as he entered the court room. Judge Johnson looked one more time though his papers before calling the jury for their verdict.

"Has the jury come to a final verdict for the defendant?" The lead jury member stood up, it was Mr. Bailey, the guy from the Hall of Records. He had to serve jury duty on this case; he looked around, and saw Arnold and Helga sitting there. He remembered him, he tried to find a friends daughter but he couldn't help him because he didn't get the snow boots, but that girlfriend of his came to him with the snow boots that he needed. He noticed the injuries on Arnold and felt really bad for the young couple that this had happened to them. Mr. Bailey then looked to the judge. "Yes your honor we do. We the jury find Blake Robertson…Guilty of Assault and Battery for the Purpose of Intimidation." Then he sat back down in his chair. Arnold, Helga and their friends and family in the court room silently cheered at the verdict and awaited the sentencing.

"In light of the evidence and the verdict form the jury, I find you guilty of all charges and I hear by sentence Blake Robertson to 2 1/2 years imprisonment and to pay the medical bills of Arnold Bartlett in the amount of 1,200 dollars. And when your are finished with your imprisonment I am putting in a restraining order effective when after your release and will not be prohibited with 200 ft of Arnold or Helga and the Boarding home. Case dismissed." Then he slammed the gavel putting his judgment into effect. Blake was escorted out first and everyone in the court room was glad at the judge's decision. As soon as he was gone, everyone stood up to leave. Gerald and Phoebe went straight for their friends.

Phoebe and Helga gave each other a big hug in victory and Gerald gave Arnold a light handshake with Arnold's good arm. "You did it man, Blake's history." Arnold had smirk on his face. "Thanks Gerald, but Blake did it himself. If had just left us alone he wouldn't have gone to jail." "You might be right Arnold, but knowing Blake he would figure out a way to get in jail one way or another." Arnold chuckles a little. Soon Chuckie and Angelica came up to them. Chuckie spoke first. "Congratulations on the trial Arnold, glad to see that creep behind bars." Angelica came up to Arnold and gave him a friendly hug, but not to hard. "One less jerk to deal eh Arnold?" Arnold nodded. "Yeah, one less, but there are more out there." Angelica rolled her eyes, "Your telling me." She said having had a similar experience.

Arnold noticed her action. "What happened?" he asked. "Oh I had an encounter with someone a few months ago. But lets just say, it's one encounter he wont forget especially after what Chuckie did." Arnold looked to Chuckie who was now trying to look innocent. "What'd you do Chuckie?" asked Arnold. "Well first he attacked Angelica on date; by the way this was before we started dating. Then later ha came back and assaulted my sister, that's when I let him have it." Arnold was surprised, because from what he knew Chuckie was the cautious kind. Angelica stepped in. "If your surprised, imagine what it was like for us." Arnold looked to Chuckie and Angelica. "Have you heard anything?" Asked Arnold. "The last we heard he was caught for attempted robbery and doing community service." Arnold and Helga nodded.

Gerald walked up to Arnold. "So Arnold, what now?" Arnold was stumped. "I guess, well just go home and wait." Gerald was confused. "Wait for what?" "Well the baby for one, and just go along our life and see what happens next on the road of life." "That's deep man." Arnold smiled. "Yeah, I know," he looked to Helga. "So Helga, ready to go home?" Home, that word echoed in her mind, home. For once in her life, that word meant something to her. She just smiled and nodded. "Well see you guys later, now if you don't mind this has been quite a weekend, I need some rest." Gerald understood, it had been a long couple of days for Arnold, and he could use some rest after what has happened.

Arnold and Helga were in the back seat as Miles and Stella gave them a ride home from the court house. "That Blake certainly got what he deserved right Arnold?" Miles noted as he kept his eyes on the road. "He sure did dad." Then Helga spoke up. "Mr. Bartlett," Miles looked through the rear view mirror to see her. "Yes?" "Can we stop at the market, I hungry for some vanilla ice cream and anchovies with sliced pickles?" Arnold looked at her disgusted. "Anchovies? And pickles on ice cream?" She gave a "what?" expression. Miles looked to Stella and they exchanged smiles and drove to the supermarket. Arnold was just perplexed by it all, how could she eat something like that? He thought to himself. The car drove up to the parking lot and found a space. Helga was the first one out to get what she wanted. Arnold joined up with her at the stores dinning area for their deli. Arnold couldn't believe what he was seeing, anchovies and sliced pickles in vanilla ice cream. He knew this was just the beginning and have to learn to accept it.

* * *

Ah ha, Blake is in jail for two and half years, which is the maximum for assualt and battery charges.

Okay now that Blake's in jail and our favorite couple could use some time to rest from their ordeal. Who knows what will happen next, but one thing is there will proprably be some time jumps, just a heads up.

Untl next chapter, Jarel out.


	33. Time together

Whoo, it sure has been awhile since the last update, and now I'm picking up my story again after a short break, so that I can get some work done on some other projects, also there was some writers block involved, but it's okay now.

Well first I like to thank **acosta pérez josé ramiro **for your review and congrats to you as a new author. As they say long time reader first time writer. Well I'm sure that will change.

Also thanks to everyone else that enjoys this story and I hope you like this chapter and I do encourage you to leave a review, at least say that you like it or something.

Anyay enough chat, not on with the story...

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 33

It's now Christmas at the boarding house and it's been six months since Blake's trial and Arnold and Helga have all but forgotten the incident, but not totally. Outside the boarding house, the December snow covers the city in a white blanket. There's still another day till Christmas and Mr. Harvey is on his route mumbling to himself about how much he hates the snow, mean while Arnold and Helga are nice and warm in the boarding house on the couch just watching a movie together, they are watching "Robin Hood Prince of Thieves". Helga loves the movie for the romance, while Arnold enjoys the action sequences. As the movie went on Helga was enjoying every minute of being wrapped in Arnold's embrace, as while Arnold just loved having her their and the feeling of being huddled together was overwhelming.

As the movie went on Helga stirred a little. "What is it Helga?" asked Arnold. "Oh I feel like having Ice cream and pickles that sure does sound tasty right now." Arnold almost gagged at the thought, man she did eat some crazy things, he felt like he was watching the show Fear Factor live, but what could he do, yet sometimes he tried some of the stuff she ate and it wasn't half bad. So Arnold shifted so that Helga could go to the kitchen to prepare her snack, as she did Miles walked into the living room. "How's it going Arnold?" Then he sat across from Arnold. "Oh we were just watching Robin Hood." Miles could see the look in his eyes; it was the look of uncertainty. "Something troubling you Arnold?" Arnold looked to Miles, "Actually…" he looked to the kitchen to make sure Helga couldn't hear him. "I'm just a bit nervous about the whole situation." Then he hung his head in shame.

Miles took seat next to him and out a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right Arnold to be nervous, you know your only 19 going to be 20, this is a big step for you, and let me tell you. You've taken this whole situation better then I've seen anyone, usually boys your age leave the girl the first chance they get, they run away like cowards. But you, you stood up to the plate and acted like a man." Arnold smiled a little. "Helga sure is fortunate to have someone like you." This made Arnold blush a few shades of red. "You really think so dad?" Miles gave him a reassuring smile. "Trust me, I know so…" he saw Helga coming back from the kitchen and stood up from the sofa. "Well I'll leave you two alone now, enjoy the rest of the movie." Than he walked out of the room as Helga took her place beside Arnold while still holding her bowl of chocolate ice cream and pickles on top.

Arnold looked at the bowl, unsure of what to make of it as Helga took a spoon full ice cream and pickles. "Mmmm" is all Helga said as she ate her snack. 'And I thought that creepy old lady in this movie was bad enough' Arnold thought to himself. Helga looked up at Arnold who was watching intently at the movie. "Want to try some?" she asked. Arnold looked at the bowl questionably. "I'll pass right now." Helga started to do her pouted face that Arnold couldn't resist. "Okay Helga, I'll try." But before he could reach for the bowl, Helga spoke up. "Do or do not there is no try." Arnold held back his laughter at Helga's impersonation "I just watched it the other day while you were at work and the line stuck." She said with a smirk. "I see" Arnold said with a little sarcasm, then Helga gave a small laugh and took a spoon full of the ice cream with a pickle slice sitting right on top.

'Bottoms up' thought Arnold as he took the spoon in his hand. As he ate it, he could taste the weird combination of flavors and the different textures. "It's…good" Said Arnold giving back the spoon. Then Helga resumed eating her ice cream as they watch the movie. As the movie ended they both got up from the sofa and headed up for his room, which had changed since Helga moved in, she had posters of some of her favorite things including a poster of Orlando Bloom, and she would always swoon a little when she looked at it, Arnold couldn't really see what she liked about him, but he shrugged it off. When they reached his room, Helga saw herself in the full length mirror and looked at herself. She couldn't help but feel a little depressed at the weight she gained and how much she changed, she only hoped she could get back to normal after this. " Arnold," Arnold looked over to her from his computer. "Yeah?" She looked at herself a little more in the mirror turning from side to side.

"Do you still think I look attractive?" Arnold knew that question would come sooner or later, and his heart stopped in fear that he would give the wrong answer and, well he didn't want to think of what she would do to him. So he thought as quickly as possible. "I doesn't matter to me how you look, it's who you are, is the person I feel in love with." 'Good answer' Helga thought to herself. "Thanks" is all she said and went back to looking through her clothes. So as they were tending to their own business a knock came to the door. "Hey short man, and Helga, there's someone here to see you." That's all he said before heading back downstairs, Arnold and Helga looked at each other puzzled at who would come over right now, so they just head down stairs to see who it was, maybe it was Gerald or Phoebe coming over. As they walked from the upstairs Helga stopped in her tracks as did Arnold behind her. "Bob?'…

* * *

"ba ba bum, didn't see that one coming did ya? or maybe you did, it's okay. So what did you think of this chapter? Please review" waves hand "Your will review."waves hand again "These aren't the droids your looking for" sorry wrong movie.

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	34. Apology

Whoo, I got chapter 34 done.

Sorry of it was late, I told myself to get it done a couple days ago, but things came up. Oh well it's up now.

Okay first I like to thank **acosta perez jose ramiro**for your review, and being someone I can count on.

I also like to thank **StarCrystalMoon**for reviewing and here it is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Thanks also to **SSJBryan**wow 3 days, well 33 chapters. That would do it. and besure to see **acosta perez jose ramiro**stories that lead into mystory was well " Thoughts about a special girl" and "Our Shared Secret".

And finally I like to thank **tenchugirl16**for reading and reviewing, the story and I hope you and everyone else enjoy this chapter.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 34

Helga walked cautiously forward, wandering what he could possibly be doing there and why now. She could see Bob was nervous, as he spoke up. "Listen, Olga-" Helga didn't say a word as she stormed off upstairs. "What did I say?" he asked. Arnold could tell this is what she had to go through all her life, living in a household where she was constantly compared to her great older sister Olga and neglected nearly half the time. Arnold walked up to Bob, "It's what you didn't say Mr. Pataki." He said while staring down Bob, Bob rolled his eyes, "Okay what _didn't _I say?" he asked sarcastically "Her name." Said Arnold straight to the point. "What are talking about I said Olga" Arnold nodded his head 'no'. "Her name is Helga, Mr. Pataki and out all the people in the world who should know that name is you, you're her father for goodness sake." Arnold was getting frustrated with this good for nothing father.

Bob was infuriated by now. "You can't tell me what to do boy." Arnold stared him down. "I'm not telling you what to do Mr. Pataki, knowing your daughter's name is something you should already know and not have to have constant reminders, also-" Bob held out his hand to silence him before Arnold chewed him out more. "I see where you're going with this Ernie." "My name is Arnold Mr. Pataki." Arnold said correcting him, Bob took a deep breath. "Listen,…Arnold, that's why I came here…to…a…" Bob trailed off. "Apologize?" asked Arnold, and Bob reluctantly nodded yes. 'I see where she gets it from, this family can't be open with there thoughts and feelings at all' thought Arnold. "Okay, can you just get…Helga and ask her to come down here.?" He asked calmly which surprised Arnold a little. "Sure Mr. Pataki, I'll be right back." Arnold turned to head up the stairs and went to find Helga.

He knew where she was so he headed for their room and sure enough, there she was setting on the couch crying, so Arnold sat down next to her to comfort her. "Why can't he remember my name, is it that so much to ask?" Arnold brought her close to him. "It's aright and he remembers your name now." Helga looked up to him. "What?" she asked. "Well I talked to him and well…he came here to apologize. So Helga can you please come down stairs to hear him out?" Helga looked back to the carpet. "No, he's 19 years to late." Arnold gently pulled her face to look at him. "Well for me than?" As Helga starred into his face and his eyes, she couldn't say no. "Okay Arnold for you." Arnold smiled as they each got up to go down stairs to confront Bob.

Both Arnold and Helga came downstairs together and ready to face Bob together. Helga was first to speak up. "Okay why are you here Bob?" There was a short silence before Bob spoke up. "Uh…I'm here to say…I'm sorry." Helga was shocked. "Helga, I've been thinking over the past few months and…I…well…" Helga was becoming frustrated. "Well what?" she asked irritated. "Well I…f…feel…bad" he said finally getting it off his chest. "Listen I realized what you did made me upset but I should of stood by you and supported you because I'm your father." Helga just folder her arms wondering if he really meant it. "Oh now you're my father, so where were you all the other years of my life? Huh? Where were you when I needed you? When I need someone to talk to? Needed advice on lifes problems? And everything else? Where were you then?" Helga felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Bob couldn't say anything so then Arnold came up behind Helga and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Helga you can at least give a second chance, he's trying to apologize and I for one think that's a big step, especially for him" he said trying to get her to accept Bob's apology, "I'll think about it." Then she went up to the room to think for a few minutes on what should she do next. A few minutes passed before she came back downstairs to where Arnold and Bob were waiting, Phil left to go to his 'office'. "Okay, I…forgive you, and I'll give you a second chance at being a father, and also you have some time to get adjusted to being a grandfather." She said smiling, Bob felt like he was going to have a heart attack at hearing those words, then he calmed himself down. "I'll be the best grandfather ever." The Phil came walking in. "Oh yeah well I have you beat, I'll be a great grandfather Ha." She said triumphantly

Bob just ignored that last comment and turned to Helga, "Listen Helga, I may not know Ernie- ah Arnold here very well, but from what I've seen, you made a good choice little girl." Normally Helga would have been upset by that, but right now, she'd let it go. "Thanks dad." She walked up to him and hugged him for w few seconds before letting go. A few moments later the silence grew and Arnold spoke up. "Ah how about we go out and get something to eat? Go over things, catch up and just talk." Bob smiled at the prospect of food and Helga smiled at Arnold's idea and that she can get some food, she had been hungry for a while and was starving. Soon both families headed out the door to go to a restaurant to eat, and as they left the boarding house they bickered about which one to go to.

* * *

So? what did you think? Please review.

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	35. At the mall

Ah finaly chapter 35

First I like thank **acosta perez jose ramiro**for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Also I like thank **tenchugirl16**for leaving a review and here is the update, so enjoy this one as much as the last one.

Then I like to thank **SSJBryan**for reviewing, and "don't worry no dies in this story, they just get really bad boo boo's" lol.

And thanks to everyone else who enjoy this story and I hope you all enjoy this one.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 35

It's now Christmas Eve as Arnold and Bob spend the day together for a little last minute Christmas shopping. The mall was in a frenzy as shoppers hurried to and fro trying to get that gift for whom ever it may be. For Arnold and Bob, mostly Bob, they were there to get something for Helga. Since Bob hadn't been the best father over the last several years, he was clueless on what Helga wanted so Arnold tagged along to point him in the right direction. They had already come across a few stores but were unable to find anything suitable for Helga. Then they came across jewelry store and Bob looked inside. "What do you think Arnold?" asked Bob. Arnold peered in a moment. "Yeah, you can find her something nice here like a necklace or bracelet." Bob pondered a moment. "Yeah, I can get something nice like that." So he headed into the store. Bob couldn't help but feel uneasy for being in a jewelry store, but he bit his tongue and walked in.

One of the sales people noticed how lost Bob and Arnold looked and walked over to them. "May I help you gentlemen?" ask the sales person. Bob looked nervous; mostly he thought how much this would cost him. "Ah yeah, I'm looking for something for daughter." The lady nodded. "I see, well step this way we have a nice selection to choose from over here." Said the lady leading over to a counter display with some nice necklaces. Bob began to look at the various necklaces. "So Arnold what do you think?" Arnold stepped over and looked at the display. "They all seem nice Mr. Pataki I sure she'll like what ever you give her." Arnold had a point, so he looked around till he came to one that caught his eye. He saw some lockets and somewhere in the back of his mind he remember the locket they gave to Helga when she was younger, then it hit him a locket, that would be perfect, so he started looking through the lockets in the display.

Then he noticed a locket he thought she would like, "I'll take that one." He said to the sales person. She in turn looked at it. "Nice choice sir," she took out a boxed locket that matched the display model and rang it up. Bob wouldn't normally spend this much money but he thought he realized he was making up for years of neglect and so price didn't matter, mostly, he had set a limit to his spending. When the transaction was completed, he and Arnold headed out to the mall. "I think Helga will like it Mr. Pataki." Said Arnold reassuringly. "Thanks Arnie." Arnold frowned a little. That's Arnold." He said correcting Bob. "Oh right Arnold, sorry." As they walked for a little ways more, just window shopping, Bob became curious about Arnold and wanted to know about him.

"So Arnold tell me, what plans do you have, for a career. You know my business has expanded to other electronics. Could always use a good man like you." Arnold thought about the idea for a moment. "Well, thanks Mr. Pataki but was planning on becoming a psychologist." Bob wasn't sure what to say. "Uh that sounds good Arnold, but if you ever change your mind, call me." He handed him a business card. "Ah thanks Mr. Pataki." He said talking the card and putting it in his pocket. "So Arnold I hear you had a run in with this Blake character a few months back, what happened?" So Arnold told him the story and how Blake is now serving time in jail for his crime. Bob thought a moment before speaking up again. "Listen Arnold, this Blake character, it sounds like these encounters got worse each time," Arnold nodded. "Yeah, so?" Bob continued. "Well I'm just saying is to be careful of this guy he can be dangerous, aside from what he has already done-" Arnold interrupted him.

"But we have a restraining order against him for when he gets released." Concern was growing in his eyes. "Hey he already broke the law once, what's to keep him from doing it again? A piece of paper?" Arnold knew he had a point, and was didn't want to admit it. "So what should I do?" he asked. "Well start with some self defense, you should learn to defend yourself in a fight." Arnold looked over the rails as they came to a stop. "I know what you mean Mr. Pataki, but I don't like to fight." He said. Bob felt disappointed. "What do you mean you don't like to fight?" Arnold kept his stare at the floor below them. "Well it's not that I like fighting, it's just I try to find other solutions…Don't get me wrong I'll fight when all other options are gone." Bob knew what he was talking about, he had been around awhile. "I see a last resort fighter eh?" Arnold nodded. "I guess you can put it that way." He said while looking down from the second floor.

As Arnold looked over the people below and wondered what would have happened of had been Helga instead of him that encountered Blake, he shuddered at the thought of anything happing to Helga. And he knew full well that a piece of paper wasn't going to be enough to keep Blake away. Something had to be done to protect Helga and their child from Blake, and the only thing that came to mind was self defense, 'I guess when Helga can she should learn self defense' thought Arnold to himself. Then Arnold's thoughts were interrupted by Bobs hand on his shoulder. "Hey we should be getting back now." Arnold looked over his shoulder to Bob. "Okay Mr. Pataki." Bob waved a hand at him. "Ah come on, enough with the 'Mr. Pataki' call me dad or Bob." Arnold smiled a little at Bob's enthusiasm and started walking back the car with him. All the while Arnold was afraid of what might or could happen if and when Blake gets outs of prison.

* * *

Ah so what did you think? Please review.

Also could this be a forshadowing of events yet to come? We'll just have to wait and see.


	36. Time with loved ones

Finally I got chapter 36 up. sorry about the wait, I've been plagued by writers block since chapter 33.

Okay first I like to thank **Readrbug21**for reading and reviewing my story. Also I made this a little longer, its a small difference, but it's something I guess.

Then I like to thank **acosta perez jose ramiro**for reviewing, and for the Blake stuff, I using a bit of foreshadowing. But as to how and when he will return, well I guess we'll just have to wait an see.

Also I like to thank **Tenchugirl 16** for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you enjoy this one as well.

Thank you **StarCrystalMoon**for your review, and well when I started out Blakes character he was just going to annoying, but with e reaction I got from him, well he's becoming something more. (cough) Villain (cough)

Last but not least I like to thank **Jesus.Lives**for reviewing, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story

I also Like to thank everyone else that are enjoying the story and I hope you like this one as well. Well on with the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 36

The car with Bob and Arnold rolled down the snow covered street to the boarding house, as the they drove they passed buy various buildings with Christmas lights up and lighting the street below. Arnold looked out the window of Bob's car and he could see other people hurrying along the sidewalk carrying their last minute presents and others hugging each other as relatives visited their families, for some probably the only time of year they saw each other. Soon the car pulled up to the boarding house, and Arnold started to get when he stopped to ask Bob something. "Hey Bob, you want to come for a minute? Say hi?" Bob waved a hand signaling no. "It's alright Arnold, I'll see her tomorrow. Thanks though, see ya later and Merry Christmas." Arnold nodded. "Okay see you then and Merry Christmas to you too." Said Arnold before he shut the door of the car.

Then Arnold turned his attention to the boarding house as Bob drove off to home. Arnold walked up to door and opened it to his surprise the animals didn't rush through, 'I guess it's to cold' he thought to himself. Just as he walked in, he was immediately hugged by Helga, who caught him by surprise, then when he realized what happened he returned the hug, and gave a small peck on the cheek. "Miss me?" Helga backed up. "Not really." Trying to keep her keep her excitement down, but not doing a good job. "Ah" was all that Arnold said in return. Then something caught Arnold's eye, so he turned to see it and there is was the Christmas tree. For Arnold he never really had a Christmas tree, because of grandma, and how Phil and the boarders always played along.

Helga could notice Arnold's surprised look. "You like it Arnold?" Arnold still had a stunned look on his face, the sheer multitude of colored lights, and the ornaments hung around the tree and glittering garland. "wow." Was all Arnold said, then he looked to Helga. "You did this?" Helga shrugged "Well I got some help from your parents, I have to admit a tree was hard to find this late in the year, but we got one." Arnold looked at awhile more in complete awe. "Thanks Helga, what would I do without you?" Then he gave a small kiss on the lips and stared into her eyes. "I guess you would do what ever floats your boat football head." She said smiling, Arnold smiled at what she said. "That will never get old will it Helga?" Helga chuckled. "No, it won't." Soon Arnold felt a yawn coming on. "Ah I think it's getting late, we should get to bed." "Your right, I'm getting tired myself." Then the two of them headed off for bed ready for tomorrow.

Sleep came easier to Arnold then for Helga, as she was entering her third trimester. The baby is on the way and the last couple of months have been rough on the young couple, but luckily, for them, they had plenty of support and console from Arnold's parents. Helga had began feeling the weight of parenthood baring down, and sometimes became emotional over small things, that wouldn't have bothered her normally, but Helga has also been working on her poems as an outlet for her emotions. However, with her body feeling the effects of pregnancy, the one thing that got her through was the strength from Arnold and his optimism that things will get better, so despite everything, she would endure it and be strong like the Pataki's are, like her father always says.

Soon night turned to day and Arnold slept as well as he could with all the commotion from Helga lying next to him. Arnold opened his eyes to the cloudy sky over his skylight. He laid there watching the clouds slowly move across the sky, although some of his view was blocked by the jack frost that built up on the window. Then he rolled over lightly, he could see Helga still asleep, she looked so in piece. He was reminded of the photograph that was taken, he remembered how she looked in the picture, and it was like looking at the picture all over again just live. Just as he was lying there, she began to wake up and slowly opened her eyes to see Arnold there. "Morning Helga." He said lightly kissing her. "Morning Arnold." Then suddenly her mood changed to urgency. "Uh if you'll excuse me, I have up uh…" she trailed off as she got up and made a mad dash for the 'office'.

As soon Helga was done, she remained in her PJ's as she went down stairs to meet up with Arnold and open the presents. She could see Arnold waiting for her on the sofa, so she made her way to sit by his side. Then Miles and Arnold got up to pass around the presents to their respective new owners. Helga waited in anticipation for her gifts, then as she was think about that, Arnold handed her a few presents. A smile came across her face this had been her first real Christmas, she finally understood all the hype about, with the whole 'being with loved ones' thing. Also with Bob back in life and actually being a father was like a dream that she didn't dare wake up from. There was little commotion around the room about which order everyone should unwrap the gifts, but soon everyone settles on right to left starting with Arnold and Helga.

Everything went smoothly as everyone unwrapped their gifts, they either got something they wanted or needed, either way they liked it just the same. Soon all the presents were done, all the torn wrapping paper lay on the floor waiting to be picked up. Then there came a ring from the doorbell, so Arnold got up to answer the door feeling he knew who it was. As he opened the door he realized he was right, there was standing Bob. "May I come in?" he asked calmly, Arnold pointed inward to the house. "Ah yeah Mr. Pataki, ah I mean Bob." As Bob came in Helga saw him and walked up to him happy to see him. They gave each other a quick hug. "Merry Christmas Helga." He pulled out a small wrapped box and handed it to Helga. Helga's eyes lit up as she tore into the wrapping paper, showing no mercy for the paper.

Then she saw a jewelry box, it had a nice black velvety material and when she opened it up, her eyes went even wider. There it was a golden heart shaped locket just like the one she got all those years ago, it was almost like hers, except hers had taken a beating over the years. "Oh I don't what to say, thanks dad." Hugged him again as tight as she could, then let go to look at the locket some more. "Your welcome little girl." Helga heard what he said, but let it slide right now. Then she showed it to Arnold. "What do you think Arnold?" He looked at it closely. "It looks great Helga, here let me help you put it on." Then she handed him the necklace and he put the connecting ends behind her neck and fasten them together. Arnold noticed how both lockets looked sitting side by side to each other. "Huh." He said drawing a curious look from Helga. "What do you mean 'huh'?" He smiled "Well I noticed the old one and the new one." "Yeah so?" He pointed to the old one. "Well that one represents all the memories we have together while-" then he pointed to the new one. "And that one represents all the memories we are yet to make." Helga smiled and gave him a hug and kissed each other, they each looked forward to there future together and couldn't wait to see what tomorrow brings.

* * *

whoo, what did you think of this chapter. Please review 

And for those who are thinking, where's the drama, well just hang on. After all the story is about trials and tribulations so much more is in store for the young couple.

Well until next time, Jarel out.


	37. Waiting

Whoo, sorry fot late update. As I am working on some other projects.

Well first I like to thank******acosta perez jose ramiro**for your review, and I hop you enjoy this chapter.

Also Thanks to **Readrbug21**for reviewing, and I'm glad you like the last chapter, and I couldn't think of anything else that would work, so there you go.

And I like to thank **tenchugirl16**for reviewing and I hopeyou continue to enjoy the story. Oh and it will be soon.

Last but not least, I like to thank **Jesus.Lives**for reviewing. I try my best to update my stroies as soon as I can.

Well now on the the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 37

It's been nearly three months since Christmas and the time nears ever closer for Helga and her unborn child. For the last month both Helga and Arnold have been attending classes here and there, anything to ready themselves for when the time comes. Meanwhile all anyone could do is wait, so Helga and Arnold lay next to each other on top of the roof on a bench they had bought a couple months ago. They just sat there watching the sun set as Helga was writing in her little pink book. Arnold looked down at her writing. "Another poem Helga?" he asked, as she looked up to him. "Yeah, you want to hear it?" "I'd love to." He said with his arm over her shoulder. Then Helga began to read out loud her poem.

"Why is it that a child makes life worthwhile?

Why is hope with each new birth new born?

What deep remembrance, shadowed in a smile,

Brings back the dream whose measured loss we mourn?

Why do we think that life that is to be?

Has greater aptitude for being more,

As if we rose not from the self-same sea

To crash in turn against the self-same shore

Why do we wrap the best of us in song?

The Eden that we left but never lost,

And try to pass that purer self along,

Not counting risk or reckoning the cost?

I do not know, but know that from my womb

Has come a life whose life makes my life bloom."

Arnold smiled, "I think that's your best yet, but I have been fiddling around with some poetry too." Helga gave him a skeptical look. "You, write a poem? In English class you never had the best poems." Arnold nodded at the fact she pointed out. "Yeah, but I have been tinkering around about writing a haiku." Helga laughed a little. "A haiku?" Arnold acted all proud all of sudden. "What? I can write." Helga retained her laughter. "Okay Arnold go ahead" Arnold cleared his throat as is he was going to give a big speech. "Love is forever, you and our child I love, always and ever." Helga felt warm all over. "That was lovely Arnold, and you have the right amount of syllables and everything." Arnold smiled. "Well is true too." Helga kissed him a little. "I love y…" Helga drifted off. "Arnold became concerned. "What is it Helga?" Helga just looked surprised and concerned at the same time.

Helga looked into Arnold's eyes. "It's time." Arnold went into panic mode. "What?" he said in panic. "It's time, are you deaf football head." Arnold felt bad, also he hadn't heard her say that with such anger in a long time. "I'll call the hospital." Said Arnold as he rushed off to get the phone, and Helga slowly began to walk back inside the boarding house. Arnold was on the phone now on the phone calling the hospital, while the rest of his family was rushing to get ready and Phil had got the car ready to go. As Helga made her way to the car, everyone was rushing all around in panic, mostly Arnold. Soon after everyone got in the car to go to the hospital, Phil went as fast as his car could take them. Arnold was in the back with Helga. "Grandpa can this thing go any faster?" Phil kept his attention on the road. "Just relax, this bucket of bolts still has a few surprises up it's sleeve." Said Phil as they made their way down the road.

A short time later there were at the hospital and Helga was in the maternity ward with the doctor and the nurses all scurrying about left and right doing various tasks. Arnold was sitting by Helga's side waiting and giving her support. Just then Dr. Pierce stood up from looking over Helga, he just looked like he seen something that didn't matter. "What is it Doctor?" asked Arnold, Pierce looked to Arnold. "How do I put this? Helga is going through what we call false labor." Helga became furious. "What?" she said with a scowl, Dr. Pierce acted defensively. "Wait let me explain, false labor is a not to uncommon occurrence in the last weeks of pregnancy." Arnold looked to Helga like he was stumped, Helga just laid back exhausted. "When?" she said tired. "Well, you still have a chance you'll give birth on your due date, then again you can be early or late. There's just no way to say when." Said Dr. Pierce looking at the young couple.

An hour later Arnold and Helga were back at home frustrated with the false labor and everything. Helga just sat in the living room downstairs watching television and eating another concoction of her own making. Arnold was standing across the room watching intently when Miles walked up to him. "How she doing?" Arnold glanced to Miles. "She's doing a little better." He said still looking at Helga. "Well this kind of thing happens." Arnold nodded in agreement. "You should talk to her or at least just sit with her." Said Miles nudging him, and Arnold nodded again. Then Arnold walked over to Helga and sat down to join her. "How are you Helga?" She just stared forward. "Ah, you have this baby soon Helga." She turned her head to face him. "Oh, I'm sure of that Arnold, it's just… part of me just wants to get this over with, and the other wants to be able to hold my baby." Helga started to tear up.

Arnold then held onto her to comfort her. "Everything will be alright Helga; we just have to have faith." All of her worries always melted away when ever Arnold hugged her. She remember when she was growing up, any time Arnold hugged her, she just melt in his hands. "Oh Arnold I always feel safe and worry free when I'm with you." Arnold smiled a little and kissed her gently. "I can't wait to meet our child." Said Arnold. "You're going to be a great father." Said Helga. "and your going to make one heck of a mother." Said Arnold in response, as they remained in each other's embrace.

* * *

Sorry for it being shorter than the last chapter, but is was a good note to leave on, thats partly why some chapters are shorter than others, it's because of how the chapter ends that I don't want to ruin it.

Well, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, my brain needs rest.

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	38. Brewing Storm

Hello everyone, thanks for waiting, I finally updated my story. There was that whole infraction for the award show, and I had writers block that also slowed me down.

Okay first I like to thank acosta perez jose ramirofor the review, and sorry about the misslead, but life happens. I guess.

Also I like to thank magic15for your review, and I shall write more chapters, and I'm glad you like it.

Thanks also to tenchugirl16for reviewing. Yeah, anybody would be frustrated after something like that.

I like to thank Silverwolf1212for reviewing. the funny thing I got the idea from an episode of MST3K watching "Prince of Space" when Tom comes up with a Haiku.

And last but not least, I like to thank Rons-Sugar-Plumfor reviewing. Well here is the update, hope you enjoy.

Now on with the story...

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 38

A week has passed by as Helga and Arnold anxiously wait for that faithful day to arrive. Arnold's room in the meantime has taken a complete makeover since Helga moved in. The closet has been mostly taken over with Helga's clothes and some of her posters are on the wall. Now there is stuff for the baby and Arnold has started to really come to terms with all that has happened in recent months. Especially now with the really of parenthood baring down on both of them, sometimes he just feels like wanting to sit down and take a little breather. Also, while everyone is waiting Arnold, Helga and both there parents are making arrangements for the wedding. They secured the empty lot for the wedding and they planned to have the reception at the boarding house.

It night time now as Miles and Stella talk to each other in their room about what's going on. Stella sat down on the foot of the bed as Miles came in the room after getting home with Arnold and Helga. "So? What happened?" Asked Stella, Miles just slumped down on the bed tired. "No" Stella looked around a little annoyed. "How many false alarms does that make?" Miles counted to himself to himself. "Three." Stella shrugged like she gave up. "That baby is as stubborn as her mother." Miles chuckled a little to himself. "Grandpa is starting a pool to guess the time date of birth." Said Miles, Stella smiled to herself. Leave to Phil to think of that, she thought to herself. "Put me down for Thursday, 4 am." Miles smiled as he took a mental note and kissed gently on the lips before going to bed for the night.

Meanwhile across town at Hillwood State Penitentiary in cell 023 Blake lays in the darkness of his cell on the lower bunk. Then he hears movement above him, "Hey Blake you still awake?" asked Jason. "Yeah, can't sleep" Jason peeked over the edge. "Helga?" That name burned away him every time he heard it. "Yeah." He said full of distain. "And that punk Arnold?" Blake answered the same way again. "I can't wait till I get out of this hell hole." Said Blake. "Same here." Jason said in agreement. Blake continued to stare into the darkness of his cell thinking. "So," Jason's voice interrupted the silence. "What are you going to do when you get out Blake?" "I don't know." Said Blake in return, but rather that was the direct opposite, he had thought long and hard about what he wants to do when he gets out, and he was not going to let anything get in his way.

The next morning Blake was out in the yard shooting hoops with his friends Jason, Victor, and Mike. As they were playing, a much taller guy came walking up to Blake. "Ah Blake good to see you out and about on a fine day like this." Blake turned irritated and faced the taller guy. "What do you want Herc?" asked Blake as he faced the guy that towered over him and most the guys in the prison. He was called Herc as a shorter name for Hercules, but some found that name to positive, so they just called him Herc. "That was a pretty nasty stunt you pulled back there Blake." Blake just stood his ground, a day ago the inmates were in line for movie of the week, just one of few luxuries inmates are granted as opposed to getting entertainment from watching people fight. Well Herc was in line to go in the small theater they had and there was a limited amount of room, but Blake took the last spot making Herc wait until next week. "Oh, yeah man too bad you missed it, it was a good one." Herc just stared him down. "You know I don't like your attitude lately Blake and something like that can get you in a bad spot."

Blake still stood his ground. "Yeah being behind you after meal time, can be a bad place to be." That was it, Herc snapped and lunged at Blake, but Blake was too quick for him and dodged him and hit a couple times from behind. Soon just a s the fight started it ended with guards separating the two. "Take it easy Blake," said the guard holding him, "Besides you have a visitor." This news shocked Blake, who would visit him? Certainly no his parents because they hate his guts now, well except for his mother. But Blake pushed that thought aside as he came into the visitors section and walked to the window that he was instructed to. To his surprise it was Eric his friend from the outside. "Hey Blake, you don't look so good." Said Eric.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, so is there a reason you came to see me or did you just want to remark on my appearance." Eric straightened up and looked serious at Blake. "Listen, Helga and Arnold are going to have a kid, and their going to get married in an another month." Blake was shocked. "Well what do you expect me to do, I'm locked away remember." Eric looked at him with an evil smirk. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Blake to check to see if anyone can hear. "You have a plan?" Eric nodded. "I'll give you the details later, just be prepared." With that, Eric left the visitor's area leaving Blake to wonder what plan Eric has to get him out. Blake couldn't wait to get out and get back at those who put him there. All the while Arnold and Helga don't know of the brewing storm ahead of them.

* * *

So what did you think? Also with that brewing storm over head, man it might get ugly, but not right away.

Well until next time, Jarel out.


	39. At Long Last

Hello again everyone, well here it is chapter 39, and after a long wait it's finally here. (Chapter 39 Expanded)

First I like to thank **acosta perez jose ramiro **for your review, and well Blake is a jerk$$.

I also like to thank **tenchugirl16** for reviewing the chapter.Indeed who knows what Blake will do. (ba ba bum)

and I like to thank **Princess Tien Yun Kimura** for your review, it's good to see your review, and I'm glad you like.

Now for your reading enjoyment, I bring you chapter 39 of "The Photograph"

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 39

It's now Saturday as Arnold is working at his job at Try & Save, with him is his long time friend Gerald, as they unload the truck on the dock. "So Arnold, you never told me what name you chose, did you ever consider Gerald Jr.?" Arnold smile and contained his laugh. "That's a good one Gerald, but I think I'll come up with something on my own." Gerald left and came back with a pallet jack, "Oh Arnold, I just remembered something you never did tell me what gender the baby will be." Arnold looked at him a little surprised that he totally forgot about telling his best friend, especially on giving him updates as they cane along. "Well," Arnold said. "Me and Helga kind of decided to keep it a surprise." Gerald just shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm oh well, I guess I'll find out soon enough won't I, oh speck of which, isn't Helga due any day now?" Asked Gerald out of curiosity, Arnold picked up one of the boxes as he kept talking to Gerald. "Well her due date is this Monday, but the doctor says that the baby can come early or late, there's just no way of telling." Gerald nodded in agreement.

Then Arnold remembered something, "So Gerald enough about me and Helga, what about you and Phoebe? Don't you have that dinner planned?" Gerald nodded again. "Yeah, that's tonight, I'm going to take her to that new restaurant that just opened up, Fazoli's Italian Restaurant." By now they were each off the truck unloading the boxes from the pallet. "Oh Arnold, Phoebe was wondering if you two would like to tag along, a double date was some would call it." Arnold thought a moment. "Thanks Gerald, but I don't think-" Arnold was cut off by Gerald. "Come on man it will be fun, besides I know Phoebe is dieing to see Helga." Arnold gave up the argument. "I guess so, but its up to Helga." Gerald smiled a little. "Great, call me about what she decides when you get home okay?" Arnold nodded. "I will Gerald." Was all he said before they continued their work.

A few hours later Arnold was back home and cleaned himself up after a long day at work. When he came out of his room from changing he found Helga sitting down on the sofa watching "Ghost", as Arnold looked at the screen he could see Patrick Swayze's character Sam Wheat getting back Carl Bruner in the office scene. Then Arnold leaned in over the sofa and laid his head next to Helga's. "Hello Helga." He said calmly, Helga was little surprised but tried to hide it, then she looked to Arnold Hello football head." Then kissed him real quick. "How was work?" She asked as Arnold took a seat next to her. "Mostly same ole, same ole. Oh Phoebe asked Gerald to ask me to ask you if you would like to go on a double date to Fazoli's tonight." Helga's face brightened, because she was going to see her best friend. Helga and Phoebe hadn't spent too much time together lately because of Phoebe's job at her father's company, so they hardly have time to spend with each other. "Sure Arnold, I would like to go." She said keeping her excitement down, so Arnold pulled out his cell phone and called Gerald to tell him they were going.

Later that night Arnold was waiting for Helga downstairs, Helga was still getting dressed. "Come on Helga, we'll be late." Yelled Arnold from downstairs. "I'm coming." Was the response he got from upstairs, Arnold took a deep breath and hoped everything would turn out fine. A minute later Helga emerged from upstairs wearing a nice dark blue dress that didn't show as much because of the dark color, and the cut of it, also hid her stomach a little. "You look great Helga." Arnold said as he watched her walk down stairs. "Your not so bad yourself Arnold" Arnold wore a regular black suit and tie. As they walked out the door, there was Gerald waiting in his car to take the four of them to the restaurant. Phoebe was already sitting in the front passenger seat as Arnold helped Helga into the car. As soon as everyone was ready, Gerald drove the car to the restaurant. A short while later they arrived at Fazoli's, Gerald a bit of time finding a parking space.

"Here we are, Fazoli's Italian Restaurant" Gerald announced in his usual 'presenter voice'. "Thanks for the announcement Geraldo, now can we get some food." Said Helga with her trademark scowl, which Arnold ignored. "Okay Helga" said Gerald getting out of the car and walked over to help Phoebe out, as did Arnold help Helga out of the car. Then the four of them headed toward the restaurant, Phoebe held onto Gerald and Helga just held hands with Arnold. Soon as the entered, they were greeted by the host, and were shown to their table. Once everyone sat down they started talking about the good times they shared with each other. Then halfway through the meal, Helga begin breathing heavily, but no one noticed yet. Then suddenly a look of shock and surprise appeared on her face. "Arnold," She said quietly and as calm as she could. "Yes?" he asked back. "Water…broke." Arnold was stumped. "What?" He asked. "Water…Broke." Then Arnold acted calm. "That's alright, we'll get you another one." Said Arnold thinking it was about the water on the table.

Then he felt something grab on tight to his arm, he looked to Helga who he could tell was holding his arm. He could see the look in her eyes, and told him everything. Suddenly he felt panic overtake him and sat their dumbfounded. Which Helga became upset, "Don't just sit there football head, we have to get-" She was cut off by a sudden rush of pain, then Arnold snapped out of it and stood up out of his chair to help Helga. "Gerald get your car running, we have to get to the hospital. So Gerald ran to his car to have ready to go, while Arnold and Phoebe helped Helga out of the restaurant, all the while Helga is screaming from pain and drawing the attention of all the other patrons. Just before they left Arnold glanced at waiter, "It's on the house." Was all the waiter said before Arnold and Phoebe continued to help Helga out of the restaurant.

A few minutes later all four of them were in the car heading off for the hospital. Arnold called his parents grandparents on his cell phone to tell them what's going on. Then halfway to the hospital, a police officer turned his lights on. "Crap" Gerald said in frustration as he pulled over. The officer walked over shining his bright flashlight at Gerald. "What seems to be the emergency?" asked the officer, Gerald just pointed with his head to the back seat where Helga and Arnold sat. The officer shined his light to the back seat to see Helga in labor, then the officer felt rushed. "Sorry about that, I'll escort you to the hospital, just stay close behind me okay?" Gerald nodded yes as the officer headed back for his car. Gerald was glad they got a break for once. A few seconds later the police cruiser drove off with Gerald following behind him to the hospital.

It took minutes to reach the hospital, but to Helga it felt like an eternity. As the car drove up the driveway for the hospital, there was a few nurses all ready waiting for them as Arnold had called the hospital when they left the restaurant. Just as soon as the car stopped, the nurses helped Helga out of the car and into a wheel chair while Arnold had to sign in. Phoebe came running behind Arnold while Gerald had to park the car. As Arnold finished they both rushed to the room where Helga was taken to. Arnold prayed silently to himself that everything will be fine. In a short time they reached the room that Helga was in, and immediately the nurses had them put on all the necessary gowns and face masks. Arnold took his place by Helga's left side, while Phoebe went to her right side.

All around Arnold he could see the nurses scurrying about the delivery room in a frenzy, all the while saying medical terms he barely understood. For him it was like watching a live tapping of E.R. which ironically is where they are right now. Arnold felt someone grip is hand, and he looked to see Helga, and returned the grip to comfort her, she smiled at him very weakly. Then the smile faded when a contraction hit and she griped hard on his hand, he never knew how strong a grip she had. "Hold on Helga, just keep breathing." He said trying to comfort her. Then Helga heard Phoebe, "You can do it Helga, stay in there, hold on." Helga lightly smiled through the pain at the encouragement she was getting from her best friend and soon to be husband.

Time passes as Helga feels the contractions get closer and closer, she can feel the baby on its way. Then the doctor, who has been sitting like an idiot just looking, finally reacts. "I can see the head," he announces, and gets to work. "Okay Miss. Pataki, I'm going to need to push, now push." He said loudly, Arnold could feel his right hand becoming numb, but he could only imagine her pain was much worse. Then Helga started yelling and cursing. "You did this to me Arnold, I hate you I hate you." Said Helga with even more anger then she ever said in her life, Arnold felt hurt. However, one thought crept into his mind, and that's when his father told him about what might happened and things she might say. He had to hand it to his father; he knew what he was talking about. Arnold just phased out what she was saying at him and kept giving his support. Helga felt the pain course through her body, her face winced with pain. "Push Helga, push…" Was all Helga could hear, as everything became a blur, then she heard Arnold's voice through the blur.

"Breath Helga, breath." Said Arnold, Helga could feel her strength leaving her. "I can't, I can't," Said Helga. "I too tired." Arnold looked into her eyes. "You can do it Helga, you can get through this." Helga stared back at him with her hair getting in her face, "You always have…to look on the…bright side?" She said between breaths, Arnold smiled. "Yeah, someone has to." Helga couldn't return the smile, because of the pain. "Your doing great Miss. Pataki, just push a few more times, push, push…" Helga pushed with all of her remaining strength and sheer will power, to the point she was a in a deep sweat. Then after an hour of labor, the cries of the newborn child filled the room, and a great deal of relief flooded the room. Helga let go of Arnold's hand which felt sore from the pressure of her grip. The doctor held the child after it was cleaned. "Congratulations, Arnold and Helga you have a healthy baby boy"

He then handed the new born to Helga and Arnold leaned in for a close look. "He has your eyes." She said very softly. Arnold stared at the new born with total amazement, part of him couldn't believe that he and Helga had created a new life, and it was looking right back at them, it was almost too much to handle. "So have you decided on a name?" Asked Phoebe, Helga looked at Phoebe than at Arnold puzzled, she almost forgot, but with all the pain in the last couple hours who could remember. "Well I have been weighing a couple names, but I've been trying to pick one. It's just so hard to choose from." Said Helga. "Well what have you been considering?" asked Phoebe, Helga looked to Arnold then they looked to Phoebe. Helga spoke up first. "Well one was Philip, then Justin, and then Richard." "Those are all good names Helga, which one are you going to choose?" she asked again. Helga thought a moment, then decided. "I like Philip." She said simply, Arnold smiled at Helga's choice, it was the name of his grandpa. "I like it Helga." Then he gave a small kiss. They each looked at the baby wondering what the future had in store for them

* * *

Okay, here we go, I was writing chapter 40, than I at the end of the paragraph, I thought this would make a good chapter ending, also I writers block, for chapter 40. So I added it onto chapter 39. Oh and for the name, well it was a hard choice, the votes pointed to 'Justin' but 'Philip' had history to it. The name of one of the actors who played Arnold, Arnold's grandpa, also 'Philip' was the name of Arnold's son in "Like Father, Like Son" so I went with 'Philip'. One more note, Justin is my name, but the only reason I considered it was based on the meaning, I kept an unbias opinion on consdering for the new born's name. Although I admit it would of been neat to see my name in the story. Oh well the decision has been made. 

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	40. Family

Hey everyone, long time, no chapter.

Sorry about the lateness of the chapter, I had a bit of hard time trying to figure out how to follow up the birth chapter, well as you can see I figured out something.

Even though some didn't actually leave a review, but they gave their opinion on the name, so that tells me people are reading and I like to thank everyone that read, (that I know of,) Also I like to thank eveyone else for reading as well.

**Jak Uzumaki 4 Eva **

**acosta perez jose ramiro**

**tenchugirl16**

**SilveryMoons**

**01angelic **

**Princess Tien Yun Kimura**

**DarthRoden**

**tenchugirl16 **

* * *

Hey Arnold 

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 40

An hour passed by as the baby was being cared for in the nursery and Helga recovered in one of the rooms. Now all Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe could do was wait yet again. Arnold peered through the glass at the nursery and he could see his son in the middle of the second row. He pointed to Gerald and Phoebe. "You see him, he's right there." Gerald and Phoebe looked closely to see the newborn. "awe, he so adorable." Phoebe remarked, but Gerald didn't quite know what to say, part of him still was used to the idea of using baby talk or anything for that matter. He just patted Arnold on the shoulder. "Congratulations Arnold my man, he almost looks just like you, I'm sure you going to make one heck of a dad." Arnold smiled. "Thanks Gerald" He said still looking at his newborn son. Soon They could hear talking come from down the hall, it took him second to recognize the voices it was his grandparents and parents, and he felt better now they were here.

"Oh hi Short man." Said Grandpa Phil in his usual manner. "Hi grandpa, hi grandma." His grandma wore her covert clothing because she thought they were busting in. And she was acting like a secret agent. Behind them were Miles and Stella. Stella came right over and hugged Arnold. Then Miles shook his hand. "I guess we're grandparents now." Said Miles. "And that makes me a Great Grand Father, oh of course that be for long, due to the family curse." Said Phil ending with dark note, Arnold rolled his eye's/. "Don't start that again Grandpa." He said a little annoyed. "So where's the baby?" asked Phil, so Arnold pointed him out from the window. Stella was too ecstatic to even form actual words, mostly she squealed in delight and happiness. "He looks just like his old man." Miles said lightly punching Arnold in the shoulder. "So what's his name Arnold?" Asked Stella, finally able to talk again. "Philip, after grandpa." Phil smiled at their choice of name. "Thanks short man, oh and when was he born?" Asked grandpa.

Arnold glanced at his wrist watch. "Around 10:15 pm about an hour ago, why?" Grandpa thought for a moment like he was remembering something, then he jumped up an down. "twenty-three skidoo, I won the pool." Arnold rolled his eyes, then looked back to his son. It took a few minutes for grandpa to calm down. Miles walked over to Arnold and stood behind gently resting his hand on his shoulder. Arnold turned his head to see Miles smiling, congratulations son, I said it before and I'll say it again, your going to make a good father." Arnold smiled again. "Thanks dad."

After a long wait, Helga was finally back home, with her family at the boarding home. The crib was set up in their room on the wall across from the couch next to the closet. Helga lowered the child in slowly as not to disturb it. Arnold was behind her also looking at their child. Then came a knock at their door, so Arnold went to see who it was, there was standing grandpa Phil. "You two have a vistor." He said softly as not to wake the baby, so both Arnold and Helga went downstairs to see who it was. At first they didn't notice anyone, but then Helga saw someone on the sofa. "Dad?" she asked, the man stood up and turned around, it was Bob. "Dad" She said more excited this time, and went up to him to give him a hug. "Hi Helga," then he looked to Arnold. "Hi Arnold, so how are you two doing? I heard that the baby was born on Saturday." Helga brightened up. "Yeah," She said containing her excitement. "Well, can I see the baby?" asked finally. "I was waiting for you to ask." She said then she lead him upstairs to the crib while Arnold followed behind them. When they got to the room Helga directed Bob to the crib.

Bob gazed down at the newborn. "So, I'm a grandfather, what is…" He drifted off with his question, "Oh," Arnold spoke up. "It's a boy, and his name's Philip." Bob became happier, "A boy huh? I have a grandson," Bob was almost too excited for words, although he didn't show it on the outside, he certainly was feeling it. He turned to Arnold and shook his hand. "Congratulations, Arnold." "Thanks Bob." Then Bob changed moods, and turned to Arnold. "So Arnold, have you thought about any line of work?" Arnold turned to face Bob, "Actually I have a job at the Try 'n' Save right now working on the loading dock." Bob nodded. "What does it pay?" "8.00 dollars an hour." Bob nodded again like he was thinking up something. "hmm, what are you going to do after that?" Arnold thought for a moment. "Well I was going to go to college for a degree in psychology, so I can become a doctor." "Sounds like a good plan Arnold, but what if I can offer you more and give you more flexible hours, since you need a job to support three people now. And the Beeper Emporium has grown since I started it. And you won't have to lug around heavy boxes all day. Besides I've been told what a great people person you are and I can use someone like you." Arnold thought about then he looked to Helga for an opinion.

:"What do you think Helga?" Now Helga thought a little, "Well he's the only employer that knows your situation and I think you two would be able to work something out." Bob turned back to Arnold, "What do you say boy, I don't make these kind of offers often." Arnold knew he could stand having a more stable job, and with Bob as his employer, he would make sure that Helga got everything she needed. But also he didn't want to be stuck there either, it would be at least until he can start his career as a doctor. "Okay Bob, I'll take the job, but I need it long enough to get through college." "And how long will that be?" asked Bob. "Seven years for a doctrine." Bob smiled. "That's plenty of time." Then he slapped his shoulder a little harder then he meant to. "Thanks Bob." Said Arnold rubbing his shoulder. "Don't sweat it Arnold, just stopped by the Emporium when you leave the other job." "Will do Bob." And with that Bob left the room, Arnold wondered about his decision, but a job was a job at any rate, well now the next main thing on their list was setting up the wedding in a month, which practically everyone was looking forward to.

* * *

Okey so what did you think? I also had a bit of a time trying to end the chapter, I wasn't able to come up with a good ending to the chapter, so this one will have to do. (Then again, I'm my own worst crtic) Also for those, who reviewed chapter 40 when you left the names you liked, well one thing to get pass the "no double review" would be to write an anonymous review. Oh and if you have any questions reguading the story please emil me.

Well until next chapter, Jarel out.


	41. Escape

Ah finnally, that writers block certainly was the worst I've delt with in a while. Now I can breathe a little easier, chapter 41 is finished. Oh and I do apologize for my lateness, what with writers block and working on "A New Frontier" and brainstorming on my other stories. You get the picture, anyway here is goes,

First I like to thank **acosta pérez josé ramiro **for reviewing, and I llike that idea.

I also like to thank **FROZENsun** for reviewing, and we must continue to fight the good fight for "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie"

And I want to thank**Jak Uzumaki 4 Eva** for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I also would like to thank everyone else for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Oh just a heads up for this chapter, it focuses on Blake, so anyway, on with the story...

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 41

Blake walked along the basketball court as his friends Victor and Mike played their favorite sport. From across the yard he could see herc pretty badly injured from yet another attempt on his life. Luckily, for Blake he had his friends to back him when he got into those situations, since Blake wasn't the most liked inmate there is, but then again who is. "Hey Blake why don't you play?" Asked Mike. "No thanks man, I'm to distracted right now." Both guys stopped playing and walked up to him. "What's up man, still waiting for word from Eric?" Blake nodded. "Man why don't you just get that out of your head, he's not coming-" Mike was interrupted by Blake grabbing his shirt. "You don't know that, he will get me out of here, he's a long time friend and I trust him with my life." Then he pushed him away. Mike fixed his shirt. "Okay man." Victor came up to Blake. "Lay off him Blake, save your energy for when it counts." Blake nodded, Victor had a point, now was no time to turn on his friends, perhaps the only ones he has in the prison.

Later that day Blake was sitting in his cell reading his book "Tick Tock", when a knock came to his cell door. "Mail" was the only thing the guard said and gave Blake his mail. Blake took the main and started shifting through it with a sense of urgency, hoping their was something from Eric. A few seconds later he came across one from Eric. He could notice the envelopes have been tampered with, but he knew Eric would find a away past that. Immediately he took out the letter and started reading it, but as he read he noticed peculiar typos, but it only took a few seconds to recognize it. It was an encrypted message in the letter, and the only reason the guards didn't pick it up was that he and Eric had developed their own from of encryption and even their own parents couldn't figure out. Along with remembering the encryption, memories came flooding back to him, to all the times they messed around in their youth. Suddenly he brought himself back to the task at hand, he focused on the letter and decrypting the message.

Time passed as he decrypted the message, and he racked his mind to remember how, but as he was half way through Jason walked into the cell, "Hey Blake, mail came I see." Blake just nodded. "Did you get anything from Eric?" Blake was a little irritated but answered anyway. "Yeah." Jason became anxious and walked up behind him. "What's going on?" Blake paused a moment. "I'm not sure yet, I have to decrypt the message." Jason was curious, "Decrypt?" Asked Jason, Blake let out a sigh. "Well you know how the guards check the main, well when we were kids, me and Eric created our own from of decryption, and luckily now it came in handy for once." Jason nodded, "Sounds interesting, well let me know how it turns out." Jason padded his shoulder and left the cell to go out to the basket ball court. So Blake was left there to finish decrypting the message.

The next day Blake, Victor, Mike and Jason were sitting on a bench near the basket ball courts. Blake went over with them what the plan. "Eric has a stock pile of money from some illegal drugs so he bribed one of the people at the power company to drop the power to this grid," He was interrupted by Jason. "How much does he have?" Blake just shut him up with a mean look. "Anyway, he got us a 10 minute window to break out-" He was interrupted again this time by Victor. "How is he going to get is out?" He asked. "Let me get to that, first Eric will be driving the laundry truck, so we will be in the laundry room when the power goes out, and I know what your thinking, how can we make sure to be in the laundry room, well he's going to visit tomorrow and I'll tell him when, so he'll be ready with the truck." The guys looked to each other than back at Blake. "Isn't a truck kinda obvious when the power goes out." Asked Jason. "Well that's another thing, he'll have some disguises ready and we'll ditch the truck. And believe me he'll get us out of this, he knows lot about being hidden." "Hunter?" Asked Mike, Blake nodded. "On the side, yeah. So are we clear?" Everyone look to each other again and nodded in agreement. "Good, now it's just a waiting game."

The next day Blake got called to the visitor section, he followed all the usual protocol as he went to the visitor section. Finally he came to the little built-in desk surrounded by two short walls, and there was a sheet of reinforced glass that separated him from the outside world. Eric sat down across from him, so each of them took up there phones to talk. "Hey Blake, how's it hanging?" Blake smiled lightly. "Low and lazy as always man, so how goes the game?" He asked hiding what he was saying. "It's good, can't wait to see the kick off, it's going to be one heck of a game." Blake had a smirk look on his face. "I bet he'll be tackled on the 14 yard line, with 2 minutes on the clock." Eric nodded. "Yeah, well I still think they'll win the game. I just hope the ref doesn't black out in the game and mess up a call." Blake could tell they might be overdoing it, so he switched the conversation over. "So when's the wedding?" he asked. "I'm not sure, it'll be soon though." "Ah well that's good, I hope the honeymoon goes alright." Eric nodded. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to the cake, not vary often you get free cake." Blake gave him a weird look. "What, I like cake." Blake chuckled a little. "You and cake-" He was interrupted. "One minute." Then Blake continued. "Well I'll see you later man. It's been good seeing you man." "You as well man, catch you on the flipside." Than the guard came and escorted Blake out of the visitor's section and back to the main compound.

The rest of the day and the next day went to slow the small group of inmates that were planning their escape, Jason, Victor and Mike passed time by doing anything that could kill time. It was now only a matter of hours till they would hatch their plan and make a mad dash to freedom. Until then they waited till it was their turn for laundry duty, but this time they wouldn't be coming back. Soon enough it was time and the inmates made their way to the laundry room. The room was long and had high ceiling with industrial lights hanging down. And to each side where huge washers and dryers, all of which were painted green. The long building was maybe 150 feet long from Blake was able to determine, and at the end was a loading dock where a truck was already parked and waiting for the laundry. Blake nodded to his friends and they returned a nod as well acknowledging their readiness to carry out the plan. Their was four of them all together and as soon as the light went out they would make a dash for the truck. But this was no ordinary truck the undercarriage was retrofitted with compartments that led from inside the truck to underneath it. And why he had modifications like, well Eric was known by his friends to smuggle contraband items to and fro for people who had big pocket books.

Then suddenly at 14:02 the lights went out, it was almost totally dark in laundry room, and the small dirty windows provided little lamination. "Now." Blake whispered to the others who made their way to the truck, but it wasn't too hard to bland in since chaos erupted giving them a good distraction as the guards were too busy dealing with other problem areas in the prison. Soon enough Blake followed by Victor, Jason and Mike made it inside the truck just in time before a guard came around to check. Mike was the last one to make into the compartment, and the guard was walking around the back just as Mike shut the compartment gently as not to arouse attention. Inside the four men could feel the truck start to move, the truck must have been cleared and now it was on it's way out of the prison, the inmates cheered silently as they were smuggled out of the compound. But while the others thoughts were filled with thoughts of freedom, Blake was concentrated on one thing revenge. 'Well Arnold, I hope it's a long ceremony because it's going to be a short honeymoon.' Blake thought to himself as the truck drove along the road and back to Hillwood.

* * *

So it looks like there is a storm on the horizon, hope yoo have an umbrella. lol. Man I never thought this story would turn out this way, and well I kinda like it, also I come to think of this story as a "after they fall in love" story, like what happens after, we all know a lot a stories that lead up to the "I Love You" line but what happens after. Thats how I see the story, 

anyway, what did you think of this chapter? I'm not an expert in prisons, and well I tried by best, I know I could done better, but yeah.

Well until next time, Jarel out.


	42. Olga

Hello everyone, sorry if I hadn't updated sooner, but I have some other projects under works, and I was hoping to get a couple more reviews. Oh well.

First I like to thank acosta perez jose ramiro and Darthroden for your help to figure out how to carry out the escape scene.

Now I like to thank **acosta perez jose ramiro** for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I also like to thank everyone else who reads this story and and I hope your continue to enjoy it.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 42

Arnold lifted his eyes opened slowly, and peeked at the time on the alarm clock. '2:34am' he groaned silently too himself, he started to move, but he felt Helga shift as well. "I'll take care of it." She said with exhaustion in her voice. Arnold let out a yawn. "No, I'll do it, you got it last time, we talked about this." Helga held onto the sheets a little tighter, trying to stay comfortable. "Okay." Was all she said, then Arnold managed to get out of bed without disturbing Helga too much. Luckily, for Arnold there was a bright moon out so he could see his way through his room to the other side where the crib was. 'Ah this that crazy dream all over again' he thought to himself. The baby was crying and it seems 100 times louder being tired and this close to the baby. He managed to calm the baby down enough to take him to the kitchen for a bottle of warm milk. 'I guess that Home Ed class paid off' he thought again too himself as he made his way down to the kitchen. Soon he made it to the refrigerator and as he opened the door, the bright light made him squint for a few seconds. He groped around till he found the bottle of milk, but it was cold so he walked over to the microwave to nuke it for a few seconds.

As Arnold set the milk in the microwave and set it on a low setting for a couple seconds, he looked back at the moments that lead up to this day. He first thought it started with the senior trip, but he realized it started way earlier, back to the FTI building. He still remembered it like it was yesterday; there he was exhausted from trying to escape the guards after Scheck burned the document, and after retrieving the video cassette with crucial evidence on it. Then as he headed for the hall, the phone rang on the wall next to him, so he picked it up. By the voice, he could tell who it was, but he was suspicious by how deep voice knew where he was, so he looked around for someway that someone might be hiding. Sure enough, he saw a door and he could see a shadowy figure just outside. He asked a question that would distract deep voice long enough for him to get to the door. He could hear talking just outside, and recognized the deep voice. Suddenly he opened the door, "Deep voice." He cried out. Then as he asked questions the mysterious person tripped backwards, and the disguise fell off to reveal Helga. But even after Helga's confession he was to shocked to know anything apart from saving the neighborhood. Then after it was saved they each agreed that it was in the heat of the moment. Then he realized if had been smarter about it, he would have realized that everything she said was too planned out, and like what she said was from bottled up emotions that just poured out.

Then nothing really happened until that one faithful senior trip, of course, there had been small instances of friendship but nothing more than that. But once he had that outburst against his friends, he realized what he felt about her, and in that moment his life had changed, and all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place about Helga. It may have seemed sudden, and all to fast for some people, but for him, it felt like much more. Suddenly the beeps form the microwave jerked him out of his flashback and into the present. He opened the door and reached for the bottle of milk, he gave it a quick heat test, and started feeding the baby. He looked in the face of the young one in his arms. 'Wow, just look at what we made. Another life' he was still amazed by the creation of life and how amazing it was. Even though there will be rough patches ahead, in the end it will be worth it, he thought. A few minutes later and the baby was done drinking the milk, so Arnold put the bottle down and headed back up to his room. As he walked into the room and headed for the crib to lay Philip down, he thought again about his dream, 'at least it's just one baby, not three and all yelling at me' he thought. He felt a yawn come over him so he walked back to bed and curled up next to Helga who was now sound asleep.

The rest of the night went relatively well, then as the as the sun rose, light came pouring into the room. Arnold let out a frustrated moan as the light came through the glass ceiling. 'This is the only time I wished I had a solid roof' thought Arnold as he moved around in bed into a more comfortable position. Luckily, it was his day off so he didn't have to go anywhere, at least not anytime soon. After a short while, he and Helga became restless as they woke up. Helga was the first out and headed straight for the shower. Arnold lay in bed a couple more minutes before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. As he walked down her heard some laughter and talking coming from downstairs. 'Who could be here?' he wondered to himself, so he went to the living room to see who it was. As he walked in there in the middle of all the attention was Olga, he couldn't believe it what was she doing here? He walked into the living room, "Olga?" she turned from the small crowd. "Oh Arnold, my sweet soon to be little brother-in-law." She came at him and hugged him, which he wasn't prepared for. "Ah it's nice to see you too Olga, uh can you let go now?" she saw that she was hugging him too hard. "Oh sorry." He took a deep breath after being squeezed. "It's okay. I take you want to see Helga?" Olga smiled. "Yes, I'm just looking so much to see my baby sister." Arnold regained his composure. "Okay just me a minute I'll go get her." He said and turned around to head back up stairs.

By now, Helga had just finished and was headed back to the room to change when Arnold came up behind her. "Helga." She turned around to see Arnold coming up to her. "Yeah." Arnold felt nervous about saying it, he knew how much Helga disliked Olga, for how she was always the center of attention in the family. "Ah…" Helga grew a little annoyed. "Ah what?" He swallowed hard. "Your sister Olga is here to see you." Now she really became annoyed. "Ah man what is she doing here?" she asked herself, and then she hung her head in defeat. "Oh well, I guess I would have to face sooner or later. Tell them I'll be right there, I'm just going to change and I'll bring down Philip." He nodded. "Okay Helga, I'll tell them." Then he turned around and headed back for the living room as Helga went to change and get Philip. Arnold made his way down the stairs and back into the living room. "She'll be down in a minute he announced to everyone, well mainly Olga, everyone else saw her on a daily basis. For the next few minutes, Olga and Arnold caught up on past events and talked about the wedding that was being put together. As they talked Olga saw Helga out of the corner of her eye, then she saw her carrying something or rather someone. "Oh baby sister, I missed you so much, oh and is that Philip?" Helga just rolled her eyes, "Yes Olga." Once Olga saw baby Philip she let out a series of squeals and untellable words. Arnold and the rest of the everyone else in the room covered their ears, except for Helga who had her hands full.

"Oh Helga can I hold my little nephew?" she asked, "Sure Olga" She carefully handed Philip to Olga, who held him almost expertly. "What's his name?" she asked, "His name is Philip, after Arnold's grandfather." Said Helga, Olga had a smile on her face. "Oh that's such a nice name, he looks so cute, awe." Helga felt like she was going to gag, even though she loved her son and also thought that he was adorable, it was just that Olga was overdoing it a tad, which might be an understatement. A couple hours passed and everyone one was in the living room, Philip remained the center of attention from everybody. Grandpa Phil was holding young Philip when he looked over to Arnold. "See Arnold, I told you Phil was a good name." Arnold rolled his eyes. "Too bad they didn't name you Phil, that would be something else eh, Arnold." Arnold smiled at how his grandpa always insisted on that name, but now that his great grandson was named after him, he felt like a million bucks. "Sure, what ever you say grandpa." Said Arnold. Olga glanced at the clock. "Oh it's getting late, I better get going baby sister." Helga cheered silently in her head. "I'll see you all at the wedding. Good bye everyone." Said Olga as she gathered her things and headed for the door. Everyone said their goodbyes and Helga couldn't help escape a hug from Olga before she left. "See you later Olga." Olga smiled. "Goodbye baby sister, I'll see you at the wedding." Olga slowly left, not wanting to leave Helga, but she eventually left and closed the door behind her. "Whew, she's gone." Said Helga with relief. "Well at least you weren't too hostile on her Helga." Arnold said looking at the bright side. "Yeah, well I couldn't really blame her for being excited; I just wished she toned it down a but." Arnold smiled at how Helga handled herself. "Okay, well we need to get back to planning the wedding, ah I've already sent out the invites to Angelica and Chuckie and their family. "Helga smiled, she couldn't wait to see Angelica again, they got along pretty well last time she was there. Then Arnold and Helga walked off to help Arnold's parents with the planning.

* * *

So what did you think? I felt it only natural to go to a night in the life of Arnold and Helga now their baby is born, and then Olga coming in. Oh and for those of you, who have sisters or mothers, you proprably been there with the squealing and stuff. Myself it's been my mom and my oldest sister were the worst when it came to this. My mom has bursted me and other sister's eardrums on a couple occasions. So I know what it feels like. 

Well anyway, staytuned next time for the continuing adventures of Arnold and Helga. Until next chapter, Jarel out


	43. Wedding Day

Hello everyone, finaly it's the chapter you've been waiting for.

Now I like to thank acosta perez jose ramiro for your review, and about the quests I have not forgotton Chukie and Angelica, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I would also like to thank ghostgurl2792 for reviewing, sorry I didn't get it up sooner, but I have two other stories running right now.

I also want to thank everyone else who is reading this story and those who put it on there alert lists and favorites lists, and now without further delay I bring you chapter 43...

* * *

Hey Arnold 

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 43

Grandpa walked to Arnold's room, he knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard Arnold say from inside, so he walked inside. Arnold was putting on his black coat and started buttoning it up. "How's going short man?" Arnold looked to Phil as he walked over. "I'm fine grandpa, a little nervous but fine. Did you find that tie?" Grandpa held up the tie. "Here it is short man." He handed it Arnold who then started putting it on over his neck and tying it. There was another knock at the door so Phil let the person in, it was Miles. Arnold noticed him and walked over to give him a quick hug. "Hey Arnold, your friends have showed up, and one of them is here to say hello." Arnold turned to face the person that came through the door, someone around Arnold's height came in and his crazy red hair was combed down to give a more formal look, Arnold smiled "Hey Chuck," They shook hands as Arnold looked at what he was wearing. "Snazzy outfit you got on." Chuckie smiled. "Yeah, but not as much as yours." Arnold smiled. "Thanks, so how's Angelica?" "She's fine, she went to see Helga." Arnold nodded and turned back to the mirror to fix up his tie.

Helga stood in what used to be her room at her old house, Olga, Miriam, and Rhonda all worked on her dress. "Oh my baby sister getting married, oh I'm just too excited." Helga rolled her eyes, "Helga you certainly look le magnifique." "Thanks Rhonda." Rhonda acted modest. "Don't thank me, I'm just glad you asked me to work on your dress, and might I add I have done a wonderful job." Helga was about to say something when a knock came to the door, so Olga went to see who it was, Olga whispered a little to the person behind the door then turned back to Helga. "There's someone here to see you, he name is Angelica." Helga smiled. "Let her in." she said and Olga let Angelica in to see Helga. Angelica let out a small squeal at the sight of Helga's dress and ran up to hug Helga. "Hey Helga, wow you look beautiful." Helga looked over her shoulders to Rhonda. "Well with a little help." Then she looked back to Angelica. "So how has it been Angie?" Asked Helga. "Things have been going smoothly, Chuckie is talking about joining Drama next year, and I think he has some potential," Helga looked around a bit, "Speaking of which, where is he anyway?" Asked Helga. "Oh he's over at with Arnold talking to him." Helga nodded.

Arnold looked at the contents of the ring box that Chuckie handed to him. "Nice." Then he handed it back to Chuckie. "You think so?" Arnold nodded. "Thanks I'm planning to give this to Angie." Arnold's eyes went wide, and Chuckie noticed this. "Oh it's not like that, it's a promise ring." Arnold was relieved, it seemed that Chuckie was in over his head for a moment. "When do you plan on giving that to her?" Chuckie looked at the box. "I'm not sure yet, part of doesn't feel ready yet, but when the time is right I will." Arnold smiled. "Sounds like a good plan." He patted him on the shoulder and looked at the ring box again before fixing the small imperfections on his suit. "Yeah, I just can't wait to see the look on her face when I give it to her." Then he quietly put the box away and looked around the room. "So where's the baby?" Arnold kept his gaze on the mirror. "Oh my mom is taking care of him for the time being, just until we get back from our honeymoon." Chuckie walked up to Arnold. "Well could I see him? And what is his name?" Arnold finished his with his suit. "Well we don't have much time right now, but you can see him at the reception, and his name is Philip or Phil for short, but that might be confusing with my grandpa." Chuckie nodded.

Chuckie remembered something, "Oh Arnold I brought some friends of ours also to the wedding." Arnold became curious. "Who?" "Some friends we meet at Ocean Shores, you'll meet them later." Arnold turned to face Chuckie, "How do look?" Chuckie looked his suit over. "Sure look snazzy Arnold." "Thanks Chuck." Then Gerald came walking in, "Hey Arnold, we have to be at the lot in 20 minutes. " Arnold's heart began to quicken, he looked over to Chuckie. "Well it looks like we better be going." Chuckie nodded and all three of them headed out the door to get to the cars and head out to the lot. Then in a few moments everyone headed off. A few minutes later Arnold and the rest of the men showed up to the lot, the guests have all started arriving including whole gang was already there along with their families. A small dais was set up over home plate where the pastor would be at, and a thin carpet stretched from home plate to second base and just behind the plate by a couple feet was a tent set up, that Helga was already waiting in. The groom side was on first base's side and the Bride's side was on third base's side where Helga's family was sitting for exception of Bob who was in the tent waiting for the ceremony to start. Arnold's grandma was at the piano playing a few tunes until it was time.

Soon after everyone was seated, Arnold waited at the Alter and the music started to play. Then the Bridesmaids started walking up escorted by the groomsmen, the bridesmaid's dresses were red strapless dresses holding red and white bouquets. First up was Lila and Stinky, then Rhonda and Harold, then Nadine and Sid, and lastly Eugene and Sheena came up. Shortly after came the Best Man and Maid of Honor, Gerald and Phoebe holding hands and went to their places on either side. A few moments passed before anything happened, and then on cue the wedding march was cued up and started playing as Helga and Bob came out from the tent walking to the alter slowly. Arnold was amazed by her looks, he could hardly believe it was her and as he watched her his mind flashed back to his dream of them getting married, but this time around he would miss this for the world. Helga wore a elegant white dress and a good size train following close behind, she had a simple white and pink bow in her hair, then for a short moment Arnold wondered why she didn't have a veil, but he pushed that thought aside for now. A moment later Helga and Bob stopped just before the alter. Then the pastor asked, "Who gives away this young bride?" "Her mother and I do." Bob said simply and hugged Helga one more time before escorting her to the alter and leaving to take his seat.

At long last Helga stood in front of Arnold, and for a moment they were lost in each other's eyes just starring, until the pastor cleared his throat. "Okay first I like to start off by reciting 1 Corinthians chapter13 Verse 4. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. Amen" "Amen" said everyone in unison, then the pastor continued on "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Arnold and Helga in holy matrimony. Marriage was ordained by God in Eden and confirmed in Cana of Galilee by the presence of the Lord, and is declared by the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men. On this occasion, we begin by asking God's blessing on this marriage service. Let us pray." A minute later he went to the vows. "Do you, Arnold take Helga to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?" Arnold starred into her eyes "I do." Then he turned to Helga "Do you, Helga take Arnold to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" Helga spoke softly "I do." Then the pastor gave Arnold vows say, and Arnold repeated them to Helga. "I Arnold, take thee Helga, to be my wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you." Then the pastor announce to bring the rings forward and Tiffany brought up the ring. As Arnold took the ring the pastor told him what to say and Arnold again repeated it. "With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give." Then Helga repeated what the pastor told her. "I Helga, take thee Arnold , to be my husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you.." then she reached for the ring. And spoke up again. "With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give." The pastor smiled. "And now by the power invest in me by the City of Hillwood, I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Arnold and Helga didn't hesitate and held each other in a long kiss, a little too long, some people looked at their watches, then someone coughed and they broke the kiss. Now I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Bartlett." Announced the pastor and Arnold and Helga then proceeded to the rented limo waving to everyone as the got in and drove off to later all meet up at the reception.

All the while they were being watched from afar, but not too far away building, Blake looked out the window at the city before him, it had been a couple weeks since his escape from prison and so far he has eluded the police with ease with a little help from some friends. Then a knock came at the door, "Come in" said Blake then the door opened and Eric walked in. "How's it going Blake?" Blake turned to face his friend. "Good…for now." He turned back to the window. Eric walked up to the window next to Blake. "I heard from a few guys who also escaped during the power outage and they want to thank the one to let them out." Blake raised and eyebrow at what he heard. "Thank?" he asked. "Yeah, the group he belongs to have tried on several occasions to break him out, but were unsuccessful, so they want to do something in return, Have anything in mind?" Asked Eric, Blake thought a moment. "I have a few ideas, what are their resources?" Eric starred out the window. "They have enough." A smirk came across Blake's face. "That's good to hear Eric, give them a call; I look forward to doing business with them."

* * *

Oooh, what? you didn't think Blake would be to far away did you? At first I was going to reveal his plan, but I think I'll leave it ramain a mystery for now, sorry about that. Also what did ou think of the wedding, I've only been to a few but never really paid attention and the last one I was at was for my sisters a couple years back and I was a groomsman, but during the whole thing I was concentrated on not falling down. So I did some research so there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. 

Until next time, Jarel out.


	44. Reception

Hello everyone, I'm sorry it took so long, I had a bad case of writers block and I got destracted on some other projects, and Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 2. But let me tell you it was heck of a good game.

Anyway, I first like to thank Unfaithful Goth Princess for your review. Well I didn't think about that, but I have something bigger in mind.

I also like to thank acosta perez jose ramiro for reviewing, and yeah, I had to go back your story for any referenese I could use. And I hope you like this chapter.

And now I like to thank tenchugirl16 for your review, and I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, and Blake certainly is something else alright, also we shall see what he's upt too in coming chapters.

Also thanks to everyone else who's reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and I present to you chapter 44...

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 44

A short time passed as everyone drove off for the reception that was being held at the Circle Theater, as everyone anxiously awaited the arrival of the newly weds. Gerald was serving himself to some punch when Chuckie walked up behind him. "Hey Gerald, how's it going?" Gerald turned and smiled pleasantly at seeing an good friend. "Not bad, and how are you doing Chuckie?" Chuckie took a sip of punch, "About as good as any high school student." Gerald smirked, "That bad eh?" He said letting out a small chuckle after word. "Ha Ha funny," Chuckie added sarcastically, "It's actually going quite well, grades are good, having good times with my friends, you know." Gerald nodded in agreement, then he looked around, "You mentioned earlier you brought along some friends of yours?" Chuckie suddenly remembered, "Oh yeah, we meet them at Ocean Shores, her follow me I'll introduce you." Gerald made sure real quick he had some punch before saying anything. "Led the way man." He said as he followed Chuckie through the crowd to where his friends were standing. "Hey guys, I like you meet Gerald, Gerald this is Otto Rocket, Reggie Rocket, Twister, and Sam." They each shook hands, Gerald noticed Otto's sunglasses. "Uh man, we're indoors." He said pointing to his own eyes as an indication of what he was talking about, Otto realized what he meant. "Oh these, I always have these on, it's my style." He folded his arms and leaned a little to look cool. Reggie and Sam just rolled her eyes in annoyance while Twister was unphased by what Otto did.

Gerald could tell a little about Otto, that he was one of those that had to be in the lime light, and could hardly stand for any less. "So Otto what do you do?" Otto gave a smirk that made Gerald wish he hadn't asked. "I'm so glad you asked." Reggie rolled her eyes and again and muttered something but Otto ignored it. "I do it all, skateboarding, surfboarding, snowboarding, wakeboarding, roller blading-" Gerald held up his hand to stop Otto. "Is anything you don't do?" Before Otto could say anything, Reggie said something, "Yeah being quite." Otto looked back at her a little miffed at her comment. "What?" she said defensively, Otto decided to let it go and turned back to Gerald. "So Gerald do you play any sports?" Gerald quickly remembered all the sports his been involved with. "Well I was on the high school football team and basketball team, and I play baseball with my friends at Gerald Field, which is where we were just at." Otto nodded, "That's cool man, oh hey if your ever out in California sometime you should come by Ocean Shores." Gerald smiled a little, "I'll be sure to do keep that in mind."

Suddenly everyone heard someone make an announcement. "They're here." Everyone turned their attention from what they were doing and turned to face the main doors that where Arnold and Helga are supposed to enter. Time went by too slowly for some people as they anxiously waited for the young couple. Then the doors were opened from the outside by two ushers and Arnold and Helga walked inside to be greeted by a small round of applause and cheers. For Helga she never would have believed in her all her years that this day was now happening. As they walked in they could see everyone they knew even a few they didn't and there was a small band playing, and Arnold was please to see it was Dino Spumoni as they entered. Arnold lost count of all the hands he shook as he made his way to the main table. When he sat down, he and Helga were at the center of the table, then Gerald and Phoebe were at there places followed by the other groomsmen and bridesmaids. As soon as everyone settled down at their tables Gerald stood up from his chair at Arnold's left side. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I like to present to you Arnold and Helga Bartlett," Everyone clapped then calmed down when Gerald raised his hands. "Okay now I like to be the first to say," He turned to his long time friend. "Arnold my man, congratulations on you good fortune and I as much as everybody from P.S.118 to high school would have never in a million years see this coming, but now that it has, I'm happy for you, and that your with the one you love. And I hope you two have many wonderful years together, and if ever have another kid, I hope my name is a possible choice." The crowd let out a laugh as Gerald smiled at his joke. "That's a good one Gerald." Gerald shrugged and sat back down, now it was Phoebe's turn to say something as she stood up.

"Helga, I for one could not be happier that you finally after all these years with Arnold as your husband, I also like to thank you for everything you gave me, you've always been a good friend, and helped me out in my time of need and I helped you, but now you have Arnold I just hope you don't forget about me," Phoebe started to cry but Helga said something in a low voice. "Relax Phoebe, you have Gerald remember." Phoebe smiled brightly at what she said. "Thanks Helga, and want to wish you many years of joy and happiness." "Thanks Phoebe." Said Helga after Phoebe sat down. Then as the clapping calmed down Grandpa Phil tapped a wine glass on his table, "Everyone I like to propose a toast," Every one raised a glass of wine, while Arnold's friends had sparkling cider. "Toast to Arnold and Helga, may all your years together be as fruitful and joyous mine and Pookie's." He raised his glass and took a sip and was followed by everyone else. Them after Phil was done, Miles stood up along with Stella at his side, "Son, I want to say how proud I am of you, especially of how brave you are, taking these first steps on a long road and into a much bigger world, but may I say that the road may be long and hearts may grow weary, still you will keep on the road of life and never let anything bring you down. Also I may have not been there for you for much of the beginning of your life, I'm glad I'm here for the main event, Oh I think your mother wants to say something also." He looked to Stella as she began talking. "Arnold, I so happy for you and Helga, I'm just…so happy…" She couldn't really finished her sentence from crying from joy, so Miles talked for her. "I think what your mom is saying is that she is very fortunate to have a son like you and prays that Philip will lead a good life, just like his old man." Arnold smiled, suddenly there was a coughing of someone clearing their throat.

It was Bob, and Miriam standing up from their table, unfortunately Olga had to be somewhere so she couldn't attend the festivities. Bob spoke up first. "Ah Helga, I know when I first heard the news, I wasn't…quite happy about it, but after some thought, I came to my senses and that Arnie,-" Someone whispered to him. "Oh Arnold, is a good guy and I would be proud to except him as my son-in-law." Helga could tell from years of experience that it was hard for him to say that and it looked to her that he was trying to keep it together. Then Miriam spoke up. "Oh Helga, I'm so happy, and proud of you, I hope you have a wonderful life together." Helga smiled at what Miriam said, especially now that she was sober, which was a big change from a few years ago, before AA. Shortly after the cake was brought out and presented to the bride and groom, it was a white 4 layer cake, each layer was help up by five columns, and at the top was the bride and groom figurines standing next to each other. Arnold and Helga held the knife as they cut the cake and feed each other the piece of cake, but Helga smeared it in Arnold's face but it returned the favor as few people laughed at the exchange. After they wiped themselves off, everyone took a piece of cake and started eating, there was also food as well and people all over the theater talked and laugh some sharing stories about Arnold and Helga. The rest of the reception went with out a hitch as the day went on, and not long was it time for the couple to take their leave for their honeymoon.

Both Arnold and Helga got into the limo and waved bye to everybody as they closed the door to the limo. As the limo started off, Helga let out a sigh of relief. "Whoo, now I can breath." Arnold smiled lightly. "You said it Helga, I'm just glad we're finally alone." Helga looked into his eyes. "Me too." She said before going in for a long kiss. They held there for a while until they realized they needed air. After they parted, they just kept starring into each other's eyes as the limo drove them to their honeymoon suite, and they both knew it was going to a night they'll never forget.

* * *

So what did you think? good? bad? let me know. Oh, I can't remember if I said this before, I'm surprised about the character Blake, when I first thought of him, he was just a annoyence, but he has become more and I was a author I look forwad to working with the character more, as I am an aspiring videographer and want to learn more about character development, and Blake is a good character to work with seeing how he's an original character, this gives me total freedom of movement with this character. 

Well anyway, until next chapter, Jarel out


	45. Blake returns

Hello everyone, here it is chapter 45. 

I like to thank acosta perez jose ramiro for your review, thanks for that, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

And I like to thank everyone else out there who put this story on their alert lists and favorite lists, and those who are reading this.

Now without further delay I bring you chapter 45, enjoy.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 45

Blake entered the Plaza Hotel where Arnold and Helga were staying; behind him were Eric, and two men from the gang that was helping him out. Blake stopped at the main desk; it took a second for the employee to notice him. "Can I help you sir?" Blake leaned in. "Yes you can, Can you give me the room key to Arnold Bartlett's room." The woman at the desk looked at him suspiciously. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't give it to you." Blake smiled. "Maybe you didn't hear me, that wasn't a request." The woman was now alarmed and tried to reach secretly for the silent alarm button, but before she could get to it, John and Robert pulled out a hand gun with a silencer, and pointed them right at the woman, an evil smirk came over Blake. "Like I said, I'll take that key card right now." She started to reach around but quickly turned to press the button. In an instant John fired one shot and hit her in the right shoulder, she fell back and off her seat to the ground. She held onto her shoulder as she lay on the ground. Blake just sighed and walked over to the computer and looked up the information he needed. "Ah here we go, room 16D." He turned around, took a key card for that room, and signaled for Eric to follow. "You two, if she tries anything…" He looked her over once more. "Try not to make a mess." The two men had an evil smirk on them as they stayed to watch over the woman.

Blake and Eric made their way to the elevator. "I've been wondering Eric." Eric looked to him puzzled. "About what?" Then Blake had an evil smile. "Wither I should go with a surprise or secret." "I say surprise is more fun, that way you see the look on their face." Blake chuckled a little. "You do have a point there, surprise it is, but the getaway will need to be ready to go, call them, make sure there ready, we don't move until their ready." Eric nodded and made a call on his cell phone. A few minutes later, he nodded that they were ready. "Good, shall we proceed then?" Eric nodded and politely let Blake go first. They reach the room where Arnold and Helga were staying; he quietly used the key card and opened the door. The room was dark, but from the moon light, they could see some articles of clothing here and there. Blake walked over to the bed followed by Eric, Blake's heart was jumping with joy over this, he felt like a kid in a candy store, what to do first. He noticed the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed and flicked it on. Arnold and Helga stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Blake nodded to Eric who took out a small pack with a rag socked in chloroform; he quietly took it out and placed it over Helga's mouth until it took effect.

'Let the games begin.' Thought Blake, as soon as he started to pick her up, Eric walked over close to him and just when he had and Arnold was stirring even more, about to wake up at the absence of Helga. Eric straight out punched Arnold in the face, and like a lightning bolt Arnold woke up to an enormous amount of pain, it took a couple seconds to get his bearings but it was too late Blake was heading out the window with Helga and Eric right behind him. "Helga,' Screamed Arnold trying to rush at her captives, but Eric took out his gun and fired low, Arnold fell to ground in pain from the shot to his left thigh, he looked up again as Eric fired another shot into his right arm, Arnold yelled out in pain, the gun shots had been heard from the rest of the building so Eric and Blake made a quick getaway with Helga in tow. The car was waiting in the ally way below. Once they piled in the car drove off through the alley way. Leaving Arnold with two gun shot wounds in his room.

Arnold tired to make since out of what just happened, "…Helga…" That's was all he managed to say before he past out on the floor. A minute later the door flew open, it was one of the other tenants, He rushed in immediately checking for a pulse after seeing the blood on the floor. "Help somebody, help." He yelled out as loud as he could. "Someone call 911." He yelled again, he noticed Arnold stir a little and was relieved to see a sign of life. "Don't worry help is on the way." The guy said softly, shortly after another tenant came in. "What happened in here?" He asked. "I don't know, just call 911." The man nodded and ran to the phone, while the first guy was trying to stop the bleeding. The next time Arnold opened his eyes, he was starring at the ceiling of the ambulance. "Where am I?" He asked in a very faint voice, Arnold was still tired and two gun shot wounds weren't helping either. "Don't move too much, your lucky those shots didn't hit anything critical." The paramedic attended to maintaining his wounds until the bullets could be taken out. Arnold glanced around his settings and saw the paramedic, "Please call my family." He looked over to Arnold. "They will be contacted as soon as we reach the hospital, now please just rest, we'll get you patched up in now time." Arnold let his eye lids shut and drift off to sleep until he reached the hospital.

Helga was pushed into a seat; she had woken up by now. "Where am I? Who are you people?" She felt the blind fold yanked off her head. She took in her surroundings it was small makeshift room made up of crates, in a warehouse with various other crates and boxes scattered about, then she saw who it was. "Blake." She said with distain. "Nice to see you too Helga." He said walking around her. "What do you want with me?" Blake got in her face. "So glad you asked, you see, I know I can't do anything to break two you apart, I tried that. I can't confront you two in person, but when you two fought back, I got upset. I still remember the threat Arnold made, well I guess he wasn't able to make good on was he." Blake chuckled a little. Then you put me in jail, and since I'm an adult, I get sent to prison. You know what it's like in there? Not a very pleasant place let me tell you, I even heard a few horror stories from Cherry Hill Juvenile Hall from some of the female inmates." Helga was getting annoyed. "Is their a point to this?" Blake got upset from her attitude and slapped her across the face. "Yes, there is, it's so simple. Revenge. I was fortunate enough to get out of that hellhole before I had to stay there any longer." Helga starred him down from her seat. "So, you still haven't answered my question." Blake acted embarrassed, "Oh I'm so sorry, you want to know, what ever I feel like doing, that should suffice for the time being. Now don't go anywhere I have to take care of some business." He walked off to another part of warehouse, out of her line of sight.

The curtain was pulled back as Arnold's family came in, first was Miles and Stella, then his grandparents. Stella rushed to his side, "Oh Arnold, are you okay?" She said as she hugged him. "I okay mom, but it's Helga I'm worried about." Miles went to his other side. "What happened?" Arnold told him the whole story and how he ended up the way, he did. "I'm sorry to hear that son, have you notified the police?" He nodded yes. "But with what little information I have, all I can do is wait for a call from who ever took her." Arnold felt a rush of anger swell up from those words, he couldn't figure out who would do such a thing, but then Grandma turned on the TV and there was a news report about a power outage at the prison, then suddenly Arnold's worst fears were realized. "Blake." He said to himself with the anger rising in him, he could feel his body wanting to get out of that bed, even if took sheer will to get out bed he would if it weren't for Miles holding his good shoulder. "Easy there, your no good to Helga if get more injured than you are now." Arnold nodded in agreement, "Dad, could you tell the officer I know who it was." Miles nodded. "Sure, I'll be right back." He went out to get Officer Kortan. A minute later James came in followed by Miles. "Hello Arnold, your father tells me you know who did this." "Yeah, it's Blake, I just saw on the news there was a break out at the prison and I know he's the only person that would do this." James wrote some stuff on a writing pad and put it away. "Okay, now we have a name, I'll get some searched on who he associates with and where he could possibly be, but we know anything until he calls, we have are equipment ready to go and at your house, now just rest and we'll do everything in our power to get through this." Arnold nodded, "Thanks, I appreciate this all this." Arnold laid back in his medical bed, his family was by his side and the police were there, and now it was a waiting game, waiting for the call, waiting to see what Blake wants, and all he could do was look on the bright side and hope everything turns out all right.

* * *

So what did you think? Man Blake sure has some nerve doesn't he? Don't worry, he'll live to pay gives evil look lol. Anyway please stay tuned to the continuing adventures of Helga and Arnold. 

Until next time, Jarel out.


	46. Revelations

Well hello again everyone,

Sorry for the long delay in the update, just been busy with some other things lately. Also this heat isn't helping any, I'm hera in southern california and would you believe it, I heard that out city topped out Las Vegas in heat, wow, now thats news. Well anyway.

I like to thank **acosta perez jose ramiro** for your review, and I'm afraid the situation is a little more complicated then that, I mean this might be Blake's last and he's not going to go down without a fight.

I also want to thank **RealGhostbuster1984** for your review, thanks for your comment and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story, and I assure you that this won't be wrapped so easy, so I'll do everything I can to make the most of it.

And I want to thank everyone else who has taken their own time to read this story and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 46

A few hours passed as Arnold lay in his medical bed recovering from his wounds. The police have set at the hospital and at the boarding house to wait for when Blake would call, they figured it was for a ransom and prepared to take any action necessary to stop Blake. Arnold found it hard to rest knowing that she was in the hands of Blake and there was no telling what he was doing to her, a shiver ran up his spine at the very thought of something happing to her. Now Arnold had never been a deeply religious person, he knew what needed to be known and did the usual but wasn't like those extremists in the south. He sat up in his bed, cupped his hands, and prayed for Helga, which at this point was the only thing he could do. _"Dear God, if you up there, please keep Helga from harm, I know I never ask for much and you probably helped me out more times than I can count, but I pray for Helga's safety and return, so that she may be with her family and friends who love her." _Arnold began to whimper softly and tears started to fall at the realization of the situation at hand. _"Please…please keep her safe…I…I don't want to lose her…I…I …love her…"_ Suddenly someone called from outside the certain. "Hey short man you alright?" Arnold regained his composure quickly. "Yeah, I'm alright grandpa." There was a short pause. "Would you like some company?" "Sure, that would be nice." Phil opened the curtain and walked in. "Hey there, how you feeling?" He said lightly touching his shoulder. "Better, but something deep down hurts more the gun wounds." Arnold looked down, Phil nodded, understanding what must be going through Arnold's mind and how he feels powerless to do anything.

A few minutes later an officer came in, "He's calling." He said handing Arnold's cell phone to him. Arnold could see someone ready with some equipment to trace the signal. He could feel his heart quicken as he put the phone to his ear. "Hello" Then Blake's voice came over the phone. "Ah Arnold, good to hear you still among the land of the living, how are you feeling anyway." His anger started to rise, but he kept it under control. "I'm fine, now how about the talk about Helga." Blake chuckled. "Oh of course where are my manors, of if you're trying to trace the call, I wouldn't bother the GPS ship was disabled and the signal is being routed several times." The confused look from the officer confirmed what Blake said to be true. "Ok Blake, what do you want?" "Oh Arnold, I haven't given that much thought, sorry. Oh I was wondering if my name has rung a bell yet." Now Arnold was confused at what he just said. What did Blake mean by that? "Has it become clear to you yet Arnold? Does Henry Roberts ring a bell." Suddenly things started to fall together all around him.

_News Broadcast: Local authorities arrested Henry Roberts, he has been charged with seven accounts of committing inappropriate acts with a minor. Henry was a fifth grad teacher at PS.118 for five years and has been praised as an excellent teacher and won several awards, but now these awards mean nothing as he was taken into custody Wednesday afternoon after he was discovered by sixth grader Arnold Bartlett of PS.118, and convinced the victims to come forward and testify their case to the Judge. If convicted Henry Roberts will have to register as a sex offender and his only child Blake Roberts will be put into state custody. Currently Henry is being held on 10,000 dollars bail and will face court next week, This is Jane Donnor, reporting for NBC. End Broadcast._

Arnold held the phone close, "Blake? What happened after that?" Blake became smug. "Oh you wanna know more about me, ok. After my father was convicted, I was put into child protective services and my father couldn't find a good job to try to get back from the state, I was only allowed monitored visits every week. I grew up well enough for my foster parents, but deep down I held a resentment for you, I even thought if it weren't for you saving the neighborhood, then you would have been gone and I could have stayed with my dad." Arnold spoke up. "But he molested children." Blake was quick to respond. "Wasn't my problem, besides, I never like those kids anyway." Arnold was shocked, how could he be talking so coldly about this. "Listen, I'm sure we can work something out." There was a brief silence. "Too late Arnold, seven years too late." With that the phone hung up and there was silence. Everyone around him looked on eagerly to hear what Blake said, Arnold turned his face away not wanting to look at them. "What is it Arnold?" asked Phil. Arnold's mind kept circling around Helga and if she was all right. "Arnold?" he asked again, this time sending Arnold out of his trance. "Huh?" He turned to face his grandpa. "What did he demand?" Arnold looked down. "He didn't, he just told me why he's doing all this." Everyone looked to each other then to Arnold. "Well?" asked Phil, Arnold slowly began to speak.

"First he asked me I remembered his name, but then he said, Henry Roberts." Phil suddenly remembered who Blake was, it was the child of Henry Roberts who was convicted of child molestation charges some time back. He had almost forgotten that name too. "So what now?" Asked Phil, who knew all to well the answer to that question. "We wait grandpa, the police are doing what they can, but without know where to start there search, who knows." Just then one of the officers stood up, "There might be a way," Arnold and Phil looked at him puzzled. "What?" The man turned to face them. "I happen to remember there were several imates that broke out that day, and if I remember right, one of them belonged to a gang here in the city." Arnold and Phil still looked on. "If we can trace this gang to there known locations and possible locations, then we might be able to get a lead." Arnold nodded. "That would be a appreciated officer." "I'll get right on it." HE said before leaving the room. "See short man, already something is happening." Arnold still seemed worried. "Yeah, I just prey they get to her in time grandpa." Phil brought Arnold into a hug. "I know Arnold, we'll get through this, just you wait and see." Arnold smiled lightly at his grandpa's optimistic look at the situation. "Thanks Grandpa." He looked puzzled. "For what?" "For everything, for always being there when I needed you and grandma for support." Phil smiled. "It's what families do Arnold, they look out for each other." "I know grandpa." With that Phil stayed in the room a while longer giving emotional support to his grandson while they waited for what would happen next.

* * *

So what do you think of the twist? Now we see there is something more to Blake then we thought before, that he was planning this and waiting for the right time to strike. What will Blake do with Helga you ask? well right now I'll leave that to you imagination, but remember I won't do anything too graphic, I want to keep the rating where it is. 

Well until next time, Jarel out.


	47. Disturbing News

Hello again everybody, sorry for the long wait. I've been a bit hesitent with this chapter and you'll see why in a bit. Now as a Warning: This chapter gets a more intense than my previous chapters, but all the while staying well withing the set rating. Which was changed to teen to be on the safe side. anyway, this is just a heads up, and also I found that a person would take a minimum of 2 weeks to heal from a wound like that, so you'll know a little of what to except (time wise)

Ok, first I like to thank **DarthRoden aka Carl** for your review, and I know what you mean all to well. Curse my imagination sometimes, lol.

I also would like to thank **acosta perez jose ramiro** for your review, and he only gets worse, I'm afraid.

And now I want to thank **American HOT Fender** for your review, and I'm glad you enjoyed the twist, and I hope you and everyone else enjoys the chapter.

Well I bring you chapter 47 of "The Photograph" enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 47

It has been a week and time flew by slowly for Arnold, meanwhile his wife still in the hands of Blake and he was stuck in the hospital healing from his wounds. Helga blinked her eyes as she woke up, she felt a ping of pain in her head. Her eye's squinted at the bright light above her, instinct told her to get up, but as she tried to move she felt the restraints and a cold chill ran down her spine as she remembered where she was and everything that happened. "Agh." She said as felt the pain more trying to look around, but couldn't. "Ah I see we are awake." It was Blake's voice, Helga would recognize it anywhere. Suddenly her chair was adjusted to a sit position and she could see Blake after her eyes adjusted from the bright light. "Oh you're here?" Helga said annoyed. "Why are you doing this? You never really answered my question." Blake walked up to her and leaned in on the arm rest. "Yes, I suppose I didn't did I, I guess I can tell you, it all started when my father was taken away from me seven years ago, you might know him. His name was Henry Roberts." Helga's eyes went wide, and Blake noticed. " I see by your reaction you do remember him, well after he was convicted I was put into awarded to the state and put into a goody good family, I was allowed to see my father, but only in monitored visits." Helga seemed unmoved by what Blake was saying. "Don't you see if it weren't for Arnold, I'd still be with my father, and now he took someone I care for away from me, I will do the same. For the longest time, he was single and the only thing I could do to him would have been physical, but something psychological, that's so much better." Blake stood up and walked around bit, fiddling with some items on a desk out of Helga's view.

"What do you mean by that Blake?" Said Helga with distain. "Arnold said it himself, I hurt you, I hurt him. He told me his weakness straight out, and if your thinking that I'll kill you…nah, that's too easy, besides, knowing you, death will be a release not a punishment, also there are things much worse than death." Blake got in real close at the last part of the sentence. Helga didn't show it on the outside, but here heart was racing a mile minute in fear for what ever Blake had in mind, and restrained as she was, she couldn't move an inch. She was completely at the mercy of Blake, a man who cared less and less about the things he did, and if help couldn't get to her in time, she would have to find a way out. But just then Blake set a tape recorder next to the small desk that sat near the chair, Helga wondered what the recorder was for, but just then Blake appeared right in front of her starring her down. She knew deep down what he was planning, but she was powerless against him. Reached over and set the chair to a lay back position and press a button on the recorder. Helga couldn't believe this was happening, her heart began to race faster and faster until she felt like it was going to burst. He started to explore, he hands going everywhere, Helga felt the invasion and began to softly cry as she was explored at the hands of Blake, she could start to feel something else, before her mind blacked out.

Back at the hospital Arnold still recovering talking to his grandpa, getting emotional support then suddenly he felt a severe pain rip through his chest. He grasped his chest and fell back onto the bed. "Arnold!" Yelled out Phil and the nurse came running in. "What happened?" Phil was stumped. "I don't know, we were just here talking when he grabbed his chest in pain and fell back." The nurse check his vitals, and after a few minutes Arnold had calmed down a bit, breathing a little heavy, but alright. "There seems to be nothing wrong with you, might be in your mind." Arnold leaned up in his bed, "In my mind?" he asked, the nurse put some of the stuff away, and turned back to Arnold. "Yes, in some cases severe emotional stress or anything in your mind that's wrong can cause things to happen in your body." Arnold looked puzzled by her explanation and gave a inquisitive glance to his grandpa, he just shrugged his shoulders. The nurse gave a quick glance around to make sure there were no other personal close by, when she saw that there was no one in range she leaned in to tell Arnold something. "Don't tell anyone Arnold, but I have done some research on the subject and I found that when two people are connected in such a deep way, they develop a deep lasting bond. It's unknown to what is transferred through the bond,"

Arnold looked down deep in thought for a few seconds than back up at the nurse. "So your saying that maybe that pain I felt might of came from Helga?" The nurse tried to be professional but he expression betrayed her. "Possibly, it hasn't been proven, but at this point I can't rule anything out either." Arnold slipped back down to a laying position, he started to feel sick to his stomach as the mere thought of Blake doing anything to Helga. Sure enough a couple hours passed and the phone rang, Arnold slowly reached for it, not wanting to hear Blake's voice. "Hello?" he said cautiously. "Ah Arnold, how have you been, leg healing up nicely?" Arnold's rage began to flow again, but he suppressed it. "Yes it is." He said back as calmly as he could. "Ah, I see we have calmed down, or your acting. Based on my experiences, I can tell your acting calm." Arnold was becoming impatient. "So do you have a reason for calling? Like a ransom or something?" He could hear Blake take a deep breath. "Don't you know Arnold? Its not about ransom, I'm simply paying you back for taking my father away from me, so I-" He was broken off by Arnold. "So your gonna take her away from me? Is that it?" Arnold feared the worst. "Possibly" was all he said. "Oh one more thing, I have something for you, an audio recording." Arnold was confused, he wondered what Blake had in mind. "Here it is, enjoy Arnold." He could hear something playing back, first there wasn't much, just some rustling sounds of someone turning on the recorder.

Then he could hear someone breathing hard, very hard in fact as in a panic, or fear. Blake's voice came on, "_Just relax_" A moment later more sounds were generated, he could hear a creaking noise, and some other noises he could determine or were too low to hear. But just a few seconds later he could hear crying and whimpering from someone, suddenly his heart sunk at his realization of who it was, it was Helga. There other noises joined in, no doubt coming from the same source. The sound continued on, getting more intense by the minute, until he could hear Helga more now, lightly screaming for help and crying. Arnold knew what was happening he was no fool, and in shock the phone slipped from his hand as he froze in place, Phil noticed the phone drop and hit the ground, the battery flying off in another direction from the phone itself. He could feel the sensation of vomit coming up, threatening to go off at anytime, and also knew that was where the pain came from earlier as a rush of every emotion possible rushed through his stomach, making it do several flips. Arnold leaned forward holding his stomach as he held back the urge to vomit. "Arnold was it?" asked Phil, but Arnold was too much in a state of shock to say anything. And after a couple tries, Phil realized it must have been bad and just gave him a comforting hug for a short while. "Have faith Arnold, this will dealt with soon enough."

Tears started to lightly fall from Arnold's eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening, nothing in the world could have prepared him for such a situation, and he held himself together the best he could. If it weren't for the support of his friends and family, he would have gone insane from anguish. And the police were trying every trick they knew to track down Blake but over a week and still no luck. He had wondered to himself just how long it will take from him to heal so he could personally punish Blake for his actions. For now, all he could do is heal, he would be no good to Helga to more inured than he already is, time, patience and faith were the only things he had, until action could be taken. Until then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok...what did you think? I was abit nervous about writing it. Well let me know what you think.

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	48. A Break in the Case

Hello again everyone, sorry for the long wait, I bet many of you can't wait to see what happens to Blake and how it will end, In time my friends, in time.

First I like to thank **RealGhostbuster1984** for your review, yeah I don't like doing anything too graphic, especially with my favorite characters.

Also I like to thank **acosta perez jose ramiro** for reviewing, and you said it about Blake.

And I like to thank everyone else who reads this story and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 48

Several days have passed since that incident with Blake, Helga opened her eyes again to see the familiar rafters above and lights hanging down on reinforced wires. She could feel her stomach growling for food, they had only given her the equivalent of rations to keep up her strength, and apart from that Blake would let go his frustrations on her. Helga could also feel her body aching from pain all over, part of her just hoped for a quick ending, and as time passed, any hope of rescue faded with each passing hour, so as she laid their she knew she had to escape this place, from what she saw over the past week, Helga noticed routines the gang members did and took note of everything that happened there. But then she could hear some one talking in the distance, and she strained her hearing to make it out. "Blake, why are we just sitting here, are you going to ask for a ransom or not?" Asked one of the higher up members. "Patience, right now I'm letting him dangle, its so much more fun to make them dangle like fish.: The guy gave him a questionable look, "You do have a sick sense of humor." He said lightly to not offend Blake, Blake gave him a wicked smirk, "I know, maybe later, lets give them a few more hours." The man nodded and walked away to join some of his friends to watch "Yo Earnest" Blake still couldn't believe they still watch that show and rolled his eyes as he walked away.

At the same time across town Arnold was released from the hospital, but he had to use crutches to walk around. Evening settled over the city as Arnold lay in his bed, he hadn't moved from his spot since his return home, of course he would move only for the basic needs, other than that he laid in his bed starring out into the sky. As he starred at the sky he felt a little calm, as he would always lay on his bed and stare out at the sky to calm himself down. Meanwhile downstairs Stella was taking care of Philip cause of Arnold's mental state, Miles was talking to the officers who made a small base of operations in the living room. For the time being every thing carried on with no progress, which made everything ten times as stressful as normal. Suddenly the door bell rang so Miles went to the door to answer, then one of the officers went with him to see who it was. As Miles opened the door, there was no one there, just an empty street and a few cars parked along the street. "Hmm" he said, he was just about to close but the cascade of animals caught his attention to look at the ground, and there something sitting on the stoop. It was a simple box and on the label said "To Arnold, From An old friend" Miles was curious about, but given the current situation he didn't take any chances told the policed what arrived.

An hour passed as they performed various tests for explosives and anything else that could be used, but after all the tests were done, Miles was allowed to open the package. At first he had to dig through the packing foam until he bumped into a solid object. He pulled it out and looked at it. "What is this?" he asked, then someone spoke up. "It looks like some kind of decryption device." Said one of the officers as he looked at the directions, which Miles felt a little embarrassed by not thinking of that. He looked at the device and back at the officer, "So…how do we use it?" The officer looked over the paper, "Well it looks like you install some software and hook up a phone to the computer where is decrypts the filters." He looked up to see Miles looking at the device carefully. "Sir." Miles looked up. "We better set it up shouldn't we?" "Oh," said Miles "Cartainly, we should use Arnold's computer, its better." The officer nodded, "You better head up there first, you know make sure its safe for us to enter." Miles nodded. "yeah, I'll do that." Then he walked off to the upstairs and on to Arnold's room. His heart raced, he didn't want to disrupt Arnold, but at the same time he had to get this done, so he walked up and lightly knocked on the door, first there was no answer so he knocked again. "Yes?" he heard Arnold say on the other side. "Son, we got a package from an old friend, it's a device that can filter out the encryptions Blake is using so we can track his position." Not even two seconds pass and the door opens and Arnold hugs his dad tightly. "Yes, ah we need to use your computer." Arnold backed off, "Oh, ah there you go." He said pointing to the computer. Miles then walked in followed by the officer so they can hook up everything.

It was a bit hard for them to figure out the device and the software at first but after a confusing half hour later, they finished the installation and were ready for when Blake would call next. "There, wa la, it is finished." Exclaimed Miles as he plugged in the wire to the phone, the police officer just rolled his eyes and looked to Arnold. "We will be ready for Blake when he calls." Arnold didn't seem to be effected by the words, he noticed it and let out a sift sigh. "I know how long its been Arnold, but trust me, he will call, he is yet to ask for a ransom." Arnold still didn't say anything. "ah…-" A sound broke off what the officer was about to say, he turned to where the sound was coming from and he could see it was the phone, but before he could move an inch Arnold raced for the phone. "Arnold, try to keep him on as a long as possible." Said the officer before Arnold flipped the phone open, he nodded and flipped it open. "Hello?" he said cautiously into the phone. "Ah, hello again Arnold." Arnold could feel the rage build up quickly at just the sound of his voice. "Yes Blake?" he asked. "You seem calm Arnold, guess you know there's nothing that you can do, and would be a waste of time yelling at me, cause I have your wife." And then for a moment all pain in his leg vanished, as his anger built up. Miles and the officer looked at the screen at the two boxes, one had a map and the other was a bunch of numbers changing really quickly, all ready some numbers were popping up in some text boxes to the bottom of the screen, and the picture of the map was changing as the numbers did.

"So Arnold how's the leg and arm?" asked Blake. "There fine Blake, is there a ransom or you just messing with me?" The was a short pause. "Oh all right, I'm getting tired of Helga anyway, the ransom is 50,000 dollars." Arnold almost choked. "A bit much for you? The way I see it, you should have no trouble raising the money seeing how the entire city is your friend." Arnold didn't say anything. "Hmm no objections? Aren't you gonna ask to talk to talk to the prisoner?" Arnold was caught off guard he hadn't expected this. "Yes…yes I want to see if she's all right." He could hear Blake chuckle lightly and then he heard some background noises, and Blake saying something. "All right you get to talk to him, but no funny stuff." Then the next thing he heard was Helga's weakened voice. "Helga," He could tell how weak she was. "Oh Arnold, you can't believe how good it is to hear your voice." You too." Both of them began to tear up as the talked. "We will get you out of this, I promise you, I'll will save you." Helga's tears swelled up. "I know you will my sweet prince." Arnold began to loose control of his tears as Blake's voice came back on. "Ok you talked to her, you know she's alive and you have the amount I'm asking for, good night Arnold." Then the other end hung up. Then just as Arnold began to break down, he heard Miles yell out. "We got him." Arnold turned in shock to see something blinking on the screen.

"What is it?' he asked eagerly, the officer looked at him and back to the screen and pointing to the map. "We got a location, he's right here. Just a couple blocks from here, I'll have the squad in position in minutes." He was just about to leave when Arnold spoke up. "Wait…wouldn't that tip him off." "Generally yes." He said in return, then Arnold turned to face him. "Don't you think we should scout the area first under cover, block off all escape routes, with minimal amount of officers at first, then call for back up." The officer blinked, he was stunned. "Impressive." Arnold smiled lightly, "I've played a few strategy games." The officer nodded, actually that sounds like a good plan, and I'll see what I can do." Arnold nodded, "Thanks…for all your help." "It's what I do." and with that he left the room to call the station. Arnold finally felt like life flowed through him again and he felt good for the first time in weeks. Now with the location of Blake know it's only a matter of time so they can stop him, he just hoped that this whole mess would end without any further incidents.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think, finally a break in the case. So opinion time, how do you think this will end, give me your ideas and then you can compare how it to how it turns out. Hey your idea might make it in, who knows. lol

Anyway until next chapter, Jarel out.


	49. In the end

Hello again everybody, I'm sorry for the long pause, I had such a bad case of writers block, mostly I wanted something to happen that Arnold wasn't able to do, so I had to work with that the best I could. Well only one more chapter now, its almost over :(.

Ok, I like to thank acosta perez jose ramiro for your review, aways nice to see your review.

And thanks to everyone else that has read and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 49

Night fell on the city as the police moved into position to block off all possible escape routes for Blake and the rest of the gang. The building was on the harbor, and was surrounded by several other buildings of the same style with small differences between them. There was one road that went in front of the warehouse, the backside face the docks, where several police boats waited patiently if they tried to escape by water. Meanwhile 6 police cruisers were parked out front, which early they slowly pulled up with their lights off to not attract attention. A couple hours passed as every officer got into position in both front and back of the warehouse. Officer Johnson walked up to Officer Kortan who was heading up the police force surrounding the building. "Sir, we're in position." James nodded. "Light em up." Johnson nodded an signaled through his radio. "light em up." Suddenly all the cars and boats lit up the building. Small spot lights scanned the building and blue and red lights lit up the building.

Inside Blake could see the lights from coming from the outside, the rage swelled in him as he knew that it was over, but he wouldn't give up so easily, he would fight this. Blake was sitting in his make shift office next to where Helga was at when of the gang members that was in charge of scrambling the signal came up. "What happened I thought you were suppose to scramble the signal so they couldn't find us?" asked Blake. The gang member became nervous, as he was on of the guys who never saw much action, but rather took care of a lot of the technical stuff for the gang. "Ah…ah…they must have found some way to decrypt the-" Blake got up in his face. "You assured me they wouldn't be able to break it." Still shaking the man spoke up, "I know, but someone with that knowledge must have helped him." Blake started to get mad thinking of could have helped him, and had access to that kind of equipment.

Meanwhile just outside Arnold stood at the behind the police watching them work together, and a few minutes the negotiator should be showing up.

He felt helpless as he watched the scene play out before him. Police officers running back and forth, relaying information and what not. Then as he was almost lost in the red and blue lights he heard a soft thump of someone landing on their feet behind him, He quickly turned to see what the noise was and to his surprise, Bridget was standing there. She has aged a little but still had her looks. "Hello Arnold." He still couldn't believe that after all this time, he'd ever see her again. "Its been a long time." Arnold nodded in agreement, "So…" he drifted off, she nodded. "I was the one who sent you the device to decrypt Blake's code." Arnold was still a bit confused. "So what now?" he asked. "Well Arnold, I'm here to help you, and before I helped you save an entire neighborhood." Arnold nodded again. "This time, I'm helping you save a single life." Arnold looked back at the police than back at her. "So how do you propose we save her." She took out a small communicator from her belt. "For this, I'm going to have to call in the team, come on Arnold, follow me."

She turned facing the ally way and started off, with Arnold close behind, limping as he walked, trying to use the crutches as much as he could. Arnold kept following her through the ally ways until they cam back to a section of the street that was further down then where the police were. "Ok Arnold, this way." "Ok." He said before they took off across the street. It seemed to Arnold that Bridget had an intimate knowledge of the city and knew every square inch of it. "You seem to know your way around Bridget" She looked back to him, "Well Arnold in my line of work, you have to know your surroundings." "And that would be?" She thought for a moment for a way to put it into words. "You know Monkey Man?" Arnold flashed back to his encounter with monkey man. "Yeah." "Well same line of work, just different." "I see." Arnold said in response to Bridget's answer. A few minutes later they cam across the building, Then she reached for her communicator and press a button, and began to talk to her team. "Alpha team report." There was a short silence then a female voice came over. "Alpha team in position, waiting on command." "Copy that, we're on our way up, strike at 2200 hundred." "Copy that." Was all the other voice said before Bridget put the communicator away.

Arnold glanced at the communicator then back at Bridget. "What if the police stumble on your frequency." Bridget gave him a reassuring smile. "Relax Arnold, our communicators are synchronized on a rotating frequency." For a second Arnold tried to wrap his mind around how that works, but just got confused. "Ok Arnold, hold on." Arnold became confused, then she extended an arm. "Hold on" Finally Arnold got what she was saying and wrapped one around her while the other arm held the crutches. Then with her free hand she launched a grappling hook to the roof of the building. A second later Arnold felt himself being lifted off the ground, as he looked up the roof got closer and closer. Once they reached the roof, she helped him up onto the roof. He looked around and saw five women all suited up ready to storm the building. Once she was on the roof, everyone went for the doorway that lead into the building. Alpha team went first to secure area. As they made their way in, they could see the make up of the inside of the building. It was pretty large, above the warehouse was small network of catwalks Alpha them made their way to key points in the building, mainly over the concentrated areas of gang members. As Arnold and Bridget made their way on the cat walk Arnold looked around and saw Helga strapped down to a chair, his heart sank at the site. He had to resist the urge to scream out her name. Instead he followed Bridget to an area of the catwalk that was closest to Helga.

Bridget gave her watch a quick glance and saw that they had another minute till the strike. She handed Arnold a pair of sunglasses, "Put them on, trust me." He took the pair and put them on, wondering what he needed them for. Just then, the alpha team dropped cluster flash grenades to the unsuspecting gang members. Then a huge series of flashed cascaded through the building blinding everyone in it, except Helga cause she was unconscious. Then almost as quickly as the grenades did their work, alpha team was on the ground taking advantage of the effects of the flash grenades. As the team did there work Bridget grabbed a hold of Arnold and secured a line to the catwalk and rapidly descended to the ground. Once they got on the ground, Arnold made his way to Helga, "Helga." He cried out, and ran up to her side. He hand reached out over her, feeling her face. Tears started to swell and he leaned in close as he gave a gentle kiss on the lips, the kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. Just then he was brought back to reality when Bridget nudged his shoulder. "Arnold we have to get out of here." Once he snapped out of it, he and Bridget started to undo the restraints.

A couple minutes past as they wrestled with the restraints, then Arnold breathed a sigh of relief when they go the last one off. But just as Arnold was going to reach for Helga, Bridget was pulled away and thrown into a couple boxes nearby. Arnold looked up to see Blake standing there. "I don't know how you did it Arnold, but you won't get away with it." He socked Arnold clear across the face sending him to the ground. Blake let out a small chuckle as he reached for something his jacket. Then to Arnolds horror it was a hand gun being aimed straight at him. He knew he couldn't move in time and all his focus on Blake. He didn't notice someone moving, then a smoke grenade went off right in front of Blake blinding him of everything around him. Bridget used this and knocked the gun out of his hand laid a few kicks on him. Arnold heard the noise of the gun fall on the ground and got up to get it. He could feel the pain in his leg from all the stress he was putting it through, but he bit his lip and carried on. He could hear them fighting each other several feet away from him.

Bridget kept up her fight against Blake, he certainly learned a thing or to about hand to hand combat while imprisoned. But as Bridget kept attacking, he was dodging her strikes pretty well. Then just as Bridget thought she had him, aimed a swipe kick for his head, Blake ducked while reaching for her foor, he grabbed it and pushed up sending her to the ground. As a result she was knocked out by the impact. And by this time, her team cleared out as they were ordered to at a certain time. "You crazy-" He was interrupted by the sound of a gun shot. To his surprise it was Arnold holding the gun at him and walking closer to him, while ignoring his limp. Blake put up his hands defensively. "hmm, so what? Now your going to shot me?' she asked mockingly, to which Arnold nodded. "Yes, for everything you did." "Hey for the record it wasn't me who shot you, it was Eric." Arnold wasn't phased by what he said. "Regardless, you carried out this whole plan." The anger in his voice was making it tremble a little and that he never used a gun before was taking a toll on him. "So what are you going to do Arnold, shoot me, who are you kidding, your not like that, you can't willingly take another's life." Arnold looked at the gun, then back at Blake. He hated that Blake had a point, he would never deliberately take a life. Just the as Arnold was becoming hesitant on using the gun, he began to lower the gun, "No I can't, but you are going to jail." Blake nodded. "Alright, if you won't…then I will." Then almost in a blink of an eye, Blake produced another gun he was hiding and lined up his shot, then the sound of a gun shot echoed through the warehouse.

* * *

Oh a cliffhanger, after a long wait now a cliffhanger, I'm sorry. But if you know me, then you proprably already guessed what happened. I will try my best to get another update for this story as soon as I can.

Until next chapter, Jarel out.


	50. A thousand words

Well here it is, after all this time, I never thought I'd finish the story, but now I have and part of me is relieved that its done and part of me is sad that its done. I did really enjoy writing this story, as it allowed me to stretch my creative fingers and see what I can do as a writer. wow, I started this story in 9-27-05 now its 10-21-06. just over a year, my god has it been that long. I guess I talked enough.

I give writers credits to Jamie (aka: Rall4Ever) and to acosta perez jose ramiro.

First I like to thank acosta perez jose ramiro for your reviews, I do hope you enjoyed reading this story as I had writing it.

and I like to thank The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i for your reviewm thanks for reading.

And a big thanks to everyone else who read and enjoyed this story and now for the final chapter of "The Photograph"

* * *

Hey Arnold

"A picture's worth a thousand words"

Chapter 50

Arnold opened his eyes after the sound cleared and looked, to see Blake still standing there, holding the gun. He mentally checked himself for any injuries and there was nothing, he couldn't figure it out, until he glanced to where Helga was a minute ago to see it empty. Then as he glanced back at Blake he could see him faltering in his stance then fall to the ground. Then off to side he saw Helga standing weakly holding a gun she had recovered off the ground from one of the gang members.. She muttered something under her breath but Arnold couldn't hear. Helga looked to him, and smiled faintly, just then Arnold could see she was about to collapse, he ran as quickly as he could to catch her. His heart raced a mile a minute as he ran to Helga just in time to catch her. "Helga" he cried out as he caught her in his arms, and then he rested on the ground still holding her, his leg was in so much pain, but it seemed as all of his attention was on Helga. She looked up at him. "Arnold…" he hugged her in his arms not wanting to ever let go, enjoying every second of being reunited with her after what felt like an eternity. "Arnold" he turned his head as he heard his named called. It was Bridget walking up to them, she held her left arm comforting a small injury on her upper arm.

"We have to go Arnold" Pulled out a grappling hook gun and fire at the ceiling. She waved an arm to motion for him and Helga to come with her before the police came in Arnold looked at Helga a moment and glanced around the warehouse then to Bridget. "No, we'll wait here." He said with a stern look on his face and that Bridget knew there was no changing his mind. "Ok Arnold, I'll see you around the neighborhood." And with that she was off, ascending to the ceiling and out thought the roof. Then not even a second later the main door to the warehouse busted open and the swat patrol flooded the warehouse securing the area, but as they entered they saw the job had been done for them, which left a few of them disappointed at most that they didn't get to do anything. After the swat team had spread out a couple officers entered in and the first one in was Officer James Kortan, he had his gun drawn as he looked around the building. All around the warehouse were the unconscious gang members. Then finally he found Blake on the ground bleeding, he called over for paramedics to take him. He waited a couple seconds for the paramedics to come in, before continuing to search the place, and much to his surprise several feet away was Arnold with Helga in his lap, Arnold looked to where Blake was then to James. James nodded to Arnold and Arnold nodded back to him.

A couple hours passed as Arnold was with Helga in the hospital healing, and resting from her ordeal. Arnold was with her at her side watching her sleep. When a light knock came at the door. The sound wasn't much, but it got Arnold's attention and he got up to answer the door. It was his Gerald and Phoebe, so he walked out and gently closed the door behind him. He gave Phoebe a hug and shook Gerald's hand. "How's it going buddy?" Arnold was about to answer when Phoebe said something. "Yeah, and how is Helga doing?" Arnold looked at both his long time friends. "I'm feeling ok, my leg has a bit more healing to do, and Helga is holding in there, she has a few minor injuries, but most of them are mental scars, and we can only hope for the best." Arnold felt like he was going to loose it, cause he had remembered what happened to her, and Phoebe and Gerald saw it. Phoebe gave him a hug as Gerald patted him on the back reassuringly. "Its okay man, things will get better, you'll see." Arnold looked up from his hug and smiled. "Hey someone has to look on the Brightside" said Gerald. Arnold smiled, and kind of shook his head as to say, 'you just had to say that didn't you?' and Gerald nodded yes.

As Arnold pulled from his hug, Phoebe asked him, "Is she well enough to see anyone?" Arnold looked back to the door then to them. "Well she's sleeping right now." Gerald and Phoebe looked to each other then back to Arnold. "We won't to much noise." Said Gerald, Arnold smiled and nodded and turned to open the door. When he entered he saw Helga coming to, so he rushed to her side. "Helga." He said as he embraced her, tears forming up in his eyes. Arnold pulled out of the hug and Helga looked to him. "Oh Arnold." He couldn't believe how glad he was to hear her voice again, it was beyond anything he would have imagined. Suddenly he couldn't stand it anymore and kissed her deeply, she returned the kiss even more so. Gerald and Phoebe just watched on glad to see their friends are doing well. Then after a minute passed Gerald made a quick glance at his watch seeing how long they would go, and thought that they may even break their record. Helga and Arnold were so wrapped up in the kiss they almost forgot about Gerald and Phoebe standing in the room. "ugh hmm" said Gerald making a some what cough sound bringing Arnold and Helga out of there trance kiss and back to reality. Arnold looked up to them blushing bright red as Helga was to. "Ah don't be shy, we understand" said Phoebe.

As soon as Helga composed herself a little, Phoebe couldn't hold it in and reached out and hugged her long time friend. "Oh Helga I'm so glad your ok, I feared the worst." Helga felt the crushing effect of the hug. "I'm glad to see you to Phoebe." Then she noticed how tight she was hugging her and lightened up and backed off. "So Helga," Arnold spoke up. "Your ready to go home, the doctor cleared you to leave." Helga smiled widely. "Yeah, I'm tired of hospital food." She made a grimace look on her face, which made everyone smile that she was starting to act like her old self. They wasted no time in packing up from the hospital room and went off to the car and head off for the boarding home. The drive was uneventful as they drove past old buildings that constantly reminded them of there childhood days. 'Where did the time go?' she thought as she watched the buildings zoom past as the car continued along its way to home. Several few minutes passed as they finally arrived home and Arnold got out of first to help Helga out of the car, she was still a little weak, but a good night sleep would take care of that. Gerald and Phoebe walked out of the car after Arnold and Helga.

Helga walked up to the door with Arnold behind her, she felt the joy of being home again and couldn't wait to lay down on their comfortable bed. Once they were inside, Arnold led Helga into the living room and much to her surprise both her and Arnold's family as well as all of their friends were their to welcome her home after a long and terrible ordeal. No one was so ever so happy to see Helga in their life, and Helga herself never received so many hugs in her life, it was an indescribable feeling of being cared about, she had never experienced anything on this scale. An hour passed as she was reunited with friends and family, but just as she felt something was missing, Stella called out, "Someone else missed you to Helga." She looked to where she heard Stella's voice, she came from the hallway into the living room carrying someone Philip. Helga's eyes began to tear up from shear joy of being reunited with her son and husband once again. Arnold walked up to her from behind and hugged her, and looked over her shoulder to see Philip. As they, both stared down at Philip there was a bright flash and when they looked up to find the source there was Rhonda holding her camera, Rhonda couldn't help but feel the irony of taking the picture, it was the first picture that pretty much helped Arnold realize his feelings and now this one showed the young couple with their newborn son and that a bright future awaited them filled with its own little challenges and obstacles, which they would face them together as a family.

The end…

* * *

Well? what did you think? I like to know, please review.

And now this story is over I can work on my other projects I have lined up.

Until next time everybody, Jarel out.


	51. To be continued

**Hey Arnold**

**"The Photograph 2"**

**Latent Image**

Summery

Several years have passed since Arnold and Helga were terrorized by Blake and the gang he formed an alliance with. Philip is growing up into a nice young boy and has inherited his mothers head and his grandmother Stella's hair. Life for the Bartlett family is going good and even plan to visit some old friends. But something looms on the horizon for the young family. It will be up to Arnold and those he can count on to face the new danger that lurks in waiting, waiting for the right time to strike, something from the past threatens the future.

.net/topic/5100/44992476/1/

Visit this link to talk further on the new story.


End file.
